Por él
by aryastarck
Summary: Después de todo Eriol tenía razón, si tan solo hubiera averiguado quien era mi prometida, no tendríamos que estar sufriendo los dos…. Si lo dos! Porque así como ella amaba a ese hombre yo la amaba a ella, y ahora ambos estábamos casados y amando a una persona que jamás nos correspondería.
1. Prologo

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 **Prologo**

Lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre – fueron las palabras que me hicieron regresar a la realidad – puede besar a la novia

Vi como giraba lentamente hacia mí, suspire resignado, finalmente conocería la cara de mi prometida, error mi esposa, volví a suspirar mientras me repetía que todo lo hacía por mi familia, en cuanto levante su velo para ver quién era la nueva "Señora Li" quede impactado

Era ella!, la persona a la que había estado buscando desesperadamente los últimos meses, y ahora como si nada hubiera pasado se encontraba frente a mi

\- Midori? Por qué?... cómo?...

Me sorprendí al ver como se acercaba rápidamente y posaba suavemente sus labios contra los míos, para después alejarse con la misma rapidez

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada, sentí que me jalaba suavemente del brazo mientras escuchaba los aplausos de los invitados a medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo para salir de la iglesia

\- Midori explícame que pasa –le dije mientras estábamos parados recibiendo las felicitaciones de nuestras respectivas familias

\- solo déjame decirte un par de cosas Li – respondió en tono frio, mientras disimulaba una sonrisa y me abrazaba para la foto que nos tomarían – mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto… y todo esto lo hago solo por él… que nunca se te olvide

Vi como una mujer de piel clara, ojos amatistas y cabello negro se la llevaba a un lugar apartado, y de un árbol salió un hombre al que reconocí inmediatamente, la mujer que se la había llevado se alejó dejándolos solos y vigilando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, inmediatamente Midori… no Sakura, se abalanzo hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba, y el simplemente se limitó a acariciar su cabeza mientras le decía algo, ella lo miraba como si nadie más existiera en el mundo, solo ellos dos, y después de un momento le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo sola

\- te dije que no te casaras con ella - puso una mano sobre mi hombro – ahora ya es demasiado tarde… ambos serán infelices

\- tú lo sabias… Eriol? – solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejo

\- Shaoran que estás haciendo? – una de mis hermanas me tomo del brazo – Sakura te está esperando en el auto, cuánto tiempo más planeas hacerla esperar

\- ya deja de llorar o todos se darán cuenta – escuche decir a mi madre cuando me acercaba a ellas

\- sucede algo Irean? – la madre de Sakura las miro preocupada

\- no es nada – sonrió – solo que Sakurita esta tan feliz de haberse casado con mi hijo que no puede dejar de llorar de felicidad, verdad querida?

\- Así es – respondió tratando de sonreír – mamá será mejor que nos vayamos, ya nos veremos en la fiesta - le dio un último abrazo y subió al coche

Después de sentarme junto a ella el auto arranco, lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus sollozos.

Después de todo Eriol tenía razón, si tan solo hubiera averiguado quien era mi prometida, no tendríamos que estar sufriendo los dos…. Si lo dos! Porque así como ella amaba a ese hombre yo la amaba a ella, y ahora ambos estábamos casados y amando a una persona que jamás nos correspondería.

* * *

 **Que les pareció? les gustaría que lo continué?**

 **Es la primera vez que publico una historia y estoy algo nerviosa u.u así que estaré esperando sus reviews!**

 **Saludillos a todos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _Después de todo Eriol tenía razón, si tan solo hubiera averiguado quien era mi prometida, no tendríamos que estar sufriendo los dos…. ¡Si los dos! Porque, así como ella amaba a ese hombre yo la amaba a ella, y ahora ambos estábamos casados y amando a una persona que jamás nos correspondería._

 _ **Un año antes-**_

 **POV - SHAORAN**

En una habitación se encontraba un joven hombre rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso mientras sujetaba con fuerza una carta en las manos.

No podía creer lo que había leído su esposa había escapado dejándole una carta que no explicaba nada, estaba furioso como se suponía que ahora lidiaría con los malditos viejos del concilio.

Después de descargar su ira y ver que no había nada más para romper se sentó y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba consciente de que ese momento llegaría en cualquier momento, pero jamás habría adivinado que su esposa le tuviera tan poca consideración, es decir después de todo habían sido amigos desde su infancia.

\- Joven Shaoran – dijo un hombre mirando el desastre dentro la habitación – su madre llamo para recordarle que tiene una reunión en unas horas con los inversionistas alemanes

\- lo sé – fue todo lo que pudo responder – puedes retirarte Wey

El hombre salió en silencio, sabía que ese no era el momento de hablar con su joven amo, el mejor que nadie entendía los problemas que vendrían ahora que la joven señora Li había escapado

Shaoran estaba enojado, pero más que eso estaba triste por la traición de su "esposa", ambos estaban consientes desde el momento que se casaron que no había amor y que jamás lo habría, pues ella amaba a otro hombre y él… a él le daba igual, nunca se había enamorado antes y dudaba hacerlo en un futuro por eso había aceptado esa boda, para que su familia dejara de molestarlo y para ayudar a su amiga.

 **POV NORMAL**

Desde tiempos antiguos las familias más acaudalas de China y Japón se habían caracterizado por una peculiar regla que nadie se atrevía romper, y esa era que estaba prohibido el matrimonio entre familias de ambos países, algo estúpido dirán muchos, pero era una regla que había prevalecido, la razón simple, hace muchos, muchos años atrás, una joven japonesa contrajo matrimonio con un chino, al inicio su unión fue recibida con gusto por las familias de ambos jóvenes, después de todo era la unión de dos grandes y honorables familias lo cual traería prosperidad y mayor riqueza de la que poseían, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que las cosas no serían como lo habían imaginado, el choque de culturas y más aún la codicia de parte de ambas familias termino por destruirlas, y ese solo fue el inicio, tiempo después se unieron otras parejas terminando en la misma situación.

Al ver esto los mayores de las familias más poderosas de ambos países se reunieron y firmaron un acuerdo donde se prohibía la unión de sus familias, la explicación era simple un dragón y un tigre jamás podrían vivir juntos, las luchas por quien tenía más poder entre las familias era inevitable y esto solo los llevaba a la ruina y extinción, cosa que no podían permitir, pues eran pocas las familias antiguas y poderosas que quedaban.

Y fue así que esa regla no se rompió por generaciones, si bien las actuales familias tenían lazos de amistad y negocios entre ellos, en cuanto notaban cambios que podrían terminar en un enamoramiento entre los jóvenes los separaban e inmediatamente los comprometían con otras personas para evitar problemas futuros.

Los años pasaron, las tradiciones continuaron y las cosas entre las familias no cambiaron, todo se debía mantener en ese orden para no provocar el caos, pero existía una familia china que no estaba contenta con esa regla y habían intentado cambiarla sin poder lograrlo.

Era la familia de los Li, una de las más antiguas, en sus venas corría la sangre y orgullo de los antiguos emperadores, la nueva generación estaba cansada de esa tonta regla pues era un impedimento para incrementar su riqueza, pues ellos habían notado que si las cosas continuaban pronto las familias chinas terminarían siendo inferiores a los japoneses, quienes a través de los años se habían convertido en una gran potencia y amenaza.

De esta manera los nuevos patriarcas de los Li, Hien e Irean comenzaron a maquinar un plan para conseguir que alguno de sus descendientes se casara con algún heredero japonés.

Primero pusieron la mirada en los Kinomoto, esa familia al igual que ellos descendían de la realeza y eran quienes más poder tenían en Japón, así que decidieron que su hija mayor Futtie conquistara al heredero de los Kinomoto, Touya, pero no contaron que este ya estaba enamorado y comprometido con otra joven japonesa Kaho Mizuki, inmediatamente pensaron en su hijo menor Shaoran quien podría casarse con la otra heredera de los Kinomoto, pero ella ya estaba comprometida desde su nacimiento, así que con pesar tuvieron que descartar a esa familia.

La siguiente en la lista era la familia Daidouji, quienes solo tenían una heredera, una niña, pero al igual que los Kinomoto ya la habían comprometido con otra familia.

Luego estaban los Hiragizawa, pero ellos solo habían tenido un hijo quien era el prometido de Daidouji, así que también estaba descartado.

Y así fueron analizando familia por familia, los Tsukishiro, Mihara, Sasaki, Yaganisawa, Yamazaki, hasta llegar finalmente a los Akizuki, ellos eran su última opción, ya que, si bien eran de las familias más antiguas, debido al mal manejo financiero de las generaciones anteriores provocaron que su riqueza mermara considerablemente, aun así, no les importo ya que ellos solo querían el apellido y no así la riqueza, pues estaban seguros que al tener el apellido de tan respetable familia y con el manejo adecuado a esta lograrían lo que otras familias chinas no habían logrado, introducirse en el mercado Japonés y vencer a la competencia.

Fue así que, tras analizar y trazar un plan, hicieron que Shaoran se convirtiera en el amigo de la pequeña heredera de los Akizuki, Nakuru.

Con los años ambos crecieron, Shaoran se convirtió en un joven serio y un tanto frio, de rasgos fuertes, su piel era un tono más moreno que el de sus hermanas, su cabello de un castaño oscuro y unos ojos ámbar que atraían a cuanta mujer miraba, además de poseer un físico bastante trabajado.

Nakuru era todo lo contrario en cuanto al carácter de su amigo, amigable, alegre y bastante parlanchina, físicamente era una belleza, su cabello lacio y café le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un café achocolatado y su figura fina y estilizada.

A pesar de la gran diferencia de carácter de ambos, se construyó una sólida amistad, ambos se apreciaban lo suficiente como para contarse todos sus secretos y considerarse casi hermanos.

Un día, Nakuru le contó a Shaoran que estaba enamorada de un joven heredero a quien había conocido en una fiesta tiempo atrás y que este le correspondía, pero ambos temían contárselo a sus respectivas familias pues no estaban seguros si su relación seria aceptada, Shaoran a pesar de que sabía de los planes de su familia, decidió apoyar a su amiga pues nada le complacería más que verla feliz.

Con el tiempo la familia del muchacho termino aceptando a Nakuru y los comprometieron, decidiendo hacerlo público una vez ambos se graduarán, pero la familia Li no estaba contenta con esto, después de todo no podían desperdiciar todo el trabajo que habían hecho para que ahora su presa escapara de sus manos, así que sin pensarlo demasiado filtraron una información que terminaría con ese absurdo compromiso, revelaron que la familia Akizuki casi estaba en la ruina, al enterarse de esto la familia del muchacho termino con el compromiso y alejo a su hijo de Nakuru, dejándola destrozada, pero las cosas empeoraron, pues varias familias se enteraron de lo ocurrido y los tacharon de estafadores, ya que pretendían casar a su hija para salvar su familia y como ellos no querían correr con ese peligro terminaron sus asociaciones con los Akizuki, lo que provoco que terminaran en la banca rota.

Aprovechando la desesperada situación de los Akizuki los Li les propusieron ayudarlos bajo la condición de que Nakuru y Shaoran se casaran, primero los japoneses se negaron pues en sus mentes aún estaba aquella regla que no se podía romper, pero la presión por parte de los acreedores y sus trabajadores quienes exigían sus sueldos, los llevaron a aceptar la oferta.

De esa manera los casaron después de que ambos se graduaran, sin embargo, hubo otro trato que los padres de ambos muchachos no sabían, tanto Shaoran como Nakuru estaban en contra de casarse, pero ella accedió por su familia y el por su amiga, prometieron jamás consumar su matrimonio pues ella aun amaba al hombre del que la habían ha apartado y estaba segura de que lo amaría hasta su último suspiro, por su parte Shaoran no creía en el amor pues todas las mujeres que había conocido solo eran ambiciosas y egoístas niñas ricas, probablemente encontraría el amor en una mujer normal sin apellido y fortuna pero estaba más que seguro que sus padres la destruirían antes de permitir su unión, así que con estas razones por ambas partes se casaron prometiéndose respeto mutuo y amor fraternal, más nunca accederían a dar un heredero.

Los años pasaron y los patriarcas Li se preocuparon al ver que no nacía ningún heredero, pues lo necesitaban para asegurar su futuro, si bien su plan había funcionado con el matrimonio y habían logrado entrar al mercado japonés y destruir esa tonta regla, aún les faltaba ese heredero que demostraría a todos que la unión de su hijo era verdadera y que los Li eran la familia más poderosa de toda Asia.

 **POV – SHAORAN**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Nakuru lo había abandonado y aún no había sido capaz de informárselo a sus padres y ancianos del concilio, solo les había dicho que su esposa se encontraba de visita en la casa de unos amigos a quienes no veía hace mucho tiempo. Durante todo ese tiempo había contratado a un investigador para que le diera el paradero de su esposa y para su poca sorpresa le informaron que ella estaba en Japón.

Inmediatamente partió en busca de su esposa, y la traería de regreso aun si eso significaba traerla a arrastras, pues por mas amiga que fuera no permitiría que ninguna mujer le viera la cara y lo humillara antes la sociedad y su familia.

Después de casi cuatro horas de viaje llego a su destino, inmediatamente tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la dirección que le había dado el investigador, al bajarse de este y ver el lugar donde vivía su esposa se sorprendió un poco, jamás habría pensado en buscarla en un lugar así, no era exactamente una pocilga, pero era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, se notaba que era un vecindario tranquilo y las personas que vivían en ese condominio eran personas decentes, pero de estatus económico bajo, miro el papel en sus manos, el apartamento de Nakuru se encontraba en el último piso, busco el ascensor para poder llegar hasta el, pero solo encontró escaleras, eso le molesto bastante pues era inaudito que el gran Li Shaoran tuviera que subir por esas escaleras, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Finalmente llego al último piso y busco el apartamento, al encontrarlo toco el timbre, parecía no haber nadie pues ya llevaba tocando un buen rato y nadie abría, ahora estaba furioso, no había hecho un viaje desde china, ni había subido todas esas malditas escaleras para no encontrarla, pues él tenía todas las intenciones de llevársela ese mismo día de regreso.

\- Shaoran? – dijo una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos

Alzo la vista y ahí la vio con cara de pánico, era Nakuru quien llevaba unas bolsas en las manos las cuales dejo caer por la impresión, comenzó a retroceder, mientras lo veía con terror

Shaoran reacciono rápido al notar que ella tenía intención de huir, la sujeto de los brazos con poca delicadeza, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero estaba tan enojado que poco le importo

\- como pudiste hacerme esto? – le recrimino molesto – confiaba en ti, teníamos un trato y saliste huyendo sin darme una explicación

\- yo… yo…

\- sabes todos los problemas que esto ocasionara si llegan a enterarse los del concilio – comenzó a sujetar sus brazos con más fuerza – sabias que mi posición está en peligro, pero a ti no parece importarte

\- Shaoran por favor me haces daño – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor – suéltame!

\- no me importa! – exploto, había estado aguantando todo por un mes y ahora no se controlaría – tomaras tus cosas, regresaremos a Hong Kong ahora mismo

\- no… no puedo regresar – comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de liberarse de Shaoran – ahora que finalmente logre escapar no regresare

\- no es una pregunta – su tono se volvió frio dejando a Nakuru congelada, ella mejor que nadie sabía que cuando su esposo usaba ese tono las cosas podían volverse peligrosas

\- te lo suplico – le dijo llorando – si regreso… tu madre… tu madre

\- mi madre? – aflojo un poco su agarre, no entendía que tenía que ver su madre en todo eso

Antes de que Nakuru pudiera contestarle sintió un fuerte golpe contra su espalda, alguien le había arrojado algo duro

\- aléjate de ella, la estas lastimando! – grito una voz femenina tras él

Al girarse vio con sorpresa que lo que lo había golpeado era una naranja, y al alzar la vista quedo sorprendido, frente a él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida

\- que no me escuchaste?! – se acercó a ellos empujándolo mientras ponía a Nakuru tras ella – quien eres y que es lo que quieres

Se quedó mudo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que una mujer lo atacaba y más aun con una naranja?, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado, estaba consciente de que había sido más brusco de lo que hubiera querido con Nakuru, pero ahora ser atacado por esa mujer lo había dejado sin palabras

Mientras continuaba riendo descontroladamente, vio que la mujer y Nakuru lo veían como si estuviera loco, y él también se sentía como uno, era la primera vez que una mujer lo impresionaba de esa forma, talvez se trataba del tan llamado amor a primera vista?, y como no caer ante esa mujer si era tan hermosa, su cabello era largo y de un castaño claro, su piel clara, un cuerpo que sería la envidia de cualquier modelo y sus ojos… Dios… esos ojos que le habían quitado la respiración, un par de hermosas esmeraldas que ahora lo miraban molesta

\- si continúas riéndote y no me explicas lo próximo que te arrojare será las latas que llevo en la bolsa – le dijo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada

\- lo siento – trato de contener la risa – pero es la primera vez que alguien me ataca con una naranja

\- conoces a este idiota? – la mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar a Nakuru

\- no soy idiota – respondió mirándola fijamente – mi nombre es Li Shaoran y soy…

\- el esposo de Nakuru – respondió casi en un susurro mientras lo veía preocupada

\- entonces ya lo sabias – la mujer asintió

\- tienen muchas cosas que aclarar – saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta indicándole que pasara

\- como sé que no me atacaras una vez entre, loca de las naranjas – dijo en tono desconfiado

\- primero – se giró a verlo – si te ataque fue porque estabas lastimándola – dijo apuntando a Nakuru – y segundo mi nombre no es loca de las naranjas

\- y cuál es?

\- no tengo porque contestar a eso – lo miro desafiantemente

\- entonces te seguiré llamando loca de las naranjas – se encogió de hombros – y no entrare a ese lugar, prefiero hablar con Nakuru aquí afuera

\- eres tan…. – suspiro – si te digo mi nombre entraras sin hacer tanto problema – Shaoran asintió – está bien… mi nombre es Hayashi Midori

* * *

 **Ju ju ju gracias por sus reviews! Me alegre mucho al leerlos y pues me anime a continuar esta historia.**

 **Y pues que les pareció? La historia se ira poniendo más interesantes espero je je siempre y cuando la musa de la inspiración no me abandone…**

 **Sin embargo, espero poder terminar esta historia sin defraudar a nadie n.n**

 **Bien agradezco los reviews de semillas de amapola, Sayu, itzel21, Doris, no sabía que mi historia gustara pero con sus palabras me animaron a continuar, muchas gracias!**

 **Bueno espero poder subir el próximo capitulo pronto!**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- entonces te seguiré llamando loca de las naranjas – se encogió de hombros – y no entrare a ese lugar, prefiero hablar con Nakuru aquí afuera_

 _\- eres tan…. – suspiro – si te digo mi nombre entraras sin hacer tanto problema – Shaoran asintió – está bien… mi nombre es Hayashi Midori_

 **POV – NAKURU**

Había pensado que finalmente podría ser libre, creí que después de escapar de esa familia podría ser finalmente feliz, pero ahora él, mi "esposo" se encuentra parado frente a mí y no sé cómo voy a enfrentarlo, si no fuera porque Midori está a mi lado dándome apoyo no podría con tanta presión.

\- creo que lo mejor será dejarlos a solas para que puedan conversar – Midori tomo mis manos mientras me daba una sonrisa cálida – debes aclarar las cosas antes de que empeoren, ya verás todo estará bien – se dio la vuelta y miro a Shaoran con fastidio – estaré en la cocina preparando la cena, si este sujeto se porta agresivo nuevamente solo das un grito y saldré de inmediato

Vi como ella salía de la habitación rumbo a la cocina sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de advertencia a Shaoran, después de desaparecer tras la puerta lo mire y le indique con la mano que tomara asiento al igual que yo

\- entonces me dirás porque escapaste – me miro con el ceño fruncido

\- yo… yo no sé por dónde empezar – suspire

\- sería bueno que lo hagas por el principio – relajo su rostro y me tomo de las manos – solo dime la verdad, tratare de entenderte

\- está bien – sonreí tímidamente, a pesar de todo Shaoran era la persona en la que más confiaba – recuerdas que hace unos meses atrás peleamos y me fui a la semana de la moda a Paris con Meiling para que las cosas se calmaran entre nosotros – el asintió con la cabeza – en ese viaje me encontré con alguien a quien no creí volvería a ver… Yukito, él también estaba ahí ya que estaba ayudando a una de las diseñadoras quien es su jefa y también estaba su hermano quien es el novio de Meiling, así que era inevitable que nos encontráramos.

Al principio me aleje de él pues aún estaba herida por lo sucedido en el pasado, trate de volver a Hong Kong, pero hubo una tormenta y se suspendieron todos los vuelos, y no podía explicarle a Meiling la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba regresar.

Los días pasaron y nuestros encuentros eran inevitables, un día el me tomo del brazo y a la fuerza me llevo a su habitación pues quería aclarar las cosas, yo estaba confundida sabía que al quedarme a su lado te estaba traicionando, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero me sentía mal, él me dijo que después de hablar no me volvería a molestar y decidí escucharlo para terminar con todo de una vez.

Me explico que cuando su familia se enteró del estado financiero de la mía y suspendió nuestro compromiso, él trato de buscarme, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su fortuna y apellido pues su hermano podría tomar su lugar, pero su familia se opuso diciendo que solo lo había seducido para quitarles su fortuna, él no quiso creer en sus palabras y huyo de casa, con ayuda de unos amigos dieron con mi paradero, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que estaba a punto de casarme contigo, hizo lo imposible por acercarse pero al no contar con el apoyo ni apellido de su familia no pudo hacer nada, el día de nuestra boda…

\- lo viste verdad – Shaoran me miro con tristeza, al parecer aun recordaba lo ocurrido

\- si – comencé a llorar ante el recuerdo – el logro entrar al cuarto donde estaba esperando tu llegada, me suplico que huyéramos, pero yo lo rechacé pues en mis manos estaba el futuro de mis padres y no podía decepcionarlos, como tampoco podía dejarte plantado después de toda la ayuda que los Li nos habían dado, además en ese momento estaba enojada y frustrada, creí que él me había abandonado y aceptado comprometerse con otra mujer

Pero volviendo a lo sucedido, esa tarde en esa habitación de hotel, después de haber aclarado las cosas entre los dos, me dijo que me seguía amando y que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar juntos nuevamente, pero yo no podía, le dije que estaba casada con un buen hombre que me quería y respetaba, alguien que había sido mi amigo por años y me daba su apoyo incondicional, no podía traicionarlo, le suplique que olvidara todo pues yo también lo haría y salí corriendo del lugar esperando no encontrarnos nuevamente, esa misma noche regrese a Hong Kong, pero no esperaba que a mi regreso me esperara tu madre…

\- mi madre? – su mirada paso de tristeza a confusión, él sabía muy bien que su madre podía ser muy intimidante – que fue lo que ocurrió

\- Yo… - me sujeto las manos con un poco más de fuerza como dándome valor para hablar – en cuanto llegué a la mansión me encontré con ella, me dijo que tú estabas de viaje y que regresarías en unos días, así que aprovechaba la oportunidad para hablar conmigo, pronto su rostro tranquilo se transformó en uno enfurecido y me golpeo, yo no entendía que sucedía hasta que comenzó a gritarme que era una estafadora, me dijo que me había aprovechado de su confianza y amistad al ocultarles que era estéril

\- estéril? – él se quedó paralizado – desde cuando lo sabias

\- desde que tenía quince años, cuando comencé a salir con Yukito – continúe llorando – la primera noche que pasamos juntos ninguno de los dos se protegió, así que temiendo haber quedado embarazada fui a un ginecólogo, al hacerme unos estudios me dijo que yo era estéril pues tenía ligadas las trompas de Falopio por una extraña enfermedad genética, quede devastada ante la noticia y se la revele a mis padres y Yukito, los primeros estaban horrorizados pues bajo esas condiciones nadie aceptaría casarse conmigo, pero Yukito dijo que no le importaba que me amaba y que si debíamos adoptar para tener hijos lo haríamos, pero luego hubo todo el problema y termine casándome contigo, nosotros no dijimos nada pues sabíamos que si tu familia se enteraba de la verdad no nos ayudarían y también estaba el pacto que habíamos hecho ambos, que nunca les daríamos herederos, pero tu madre de alguna forma lo descubrió y estaba furiosa, me grito que por mi culpa te quitarían la posición de líder del clan, pues un hombre que no podía tener herederos no valía la pena, y que tampoco era posible el divorcio, pues los del concilio de ancianos les habían advertido que solo aceptaban nuestra unión bajo la condición de nunca separarnos pasara lo que pasara, que ese sería el precio de su ambición y de romper la regla que hace tantos años rigen a todas las familias

Yo estaba asustada pues tu madre furiosa daba mucho miedo, y tampoco era capaz de decirte lo que estaba pasando cuando regresaste ya que ella me había amenazado, el tiempo paso y las cosas empeoraron, ya no soportaba estar en esa casa, tu madre y sus constantes acosos y yo sin poder decir nada, un día cuando tú te fuiste de viaje para ver el negocio que tendrían con los alemanes, los escuche… tus padres estaban en la biblioteca hablando sobre mi problema y como lo solucionarían, y entonces…

\- entonces que! – me sacudió de los hombros al ver que no podía continuar

\- dijeron que la matarían – Midori entro en la habitación y lo miro con frialdad – de esa manera podrías quedar viudo y podrían arreglar un nuevo matrimonio sin perjudicar ni tu reputación ni tu posición

Midori se sentó junto a mi mientras me abrazaba para confortarme, no podía alzar la mirada y ver a Shaoran temía ver decepción y tristeza en sus ojos, pero temía más aun ver que no me creyera

\- ella escapo de Hong Kong y vino buscando a Yukito – continuo Midori al ver que yo no era capaz de continuar con la historia – ella estaba asustada y muy mal debido al estrés, cuando la encontramos a las afueras del condominio estaba desmayada, Yukito la trajo inmediatamente aquí y después de contarnos lo sucedido, prometimos cuidarla

Yukito dejo a su familia y abandono su apellido ya que sabe que sus padres nunca lo apoyaran, y yo estoy ayudando a ambos hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen, queríamos buscar una forma de acercarnos a ti y explicarte, pero él tuvo que viajar y quedamos que a su regreso te llamaríamos

\- lo siento tanto – comencé a llorar más fuerte – debí decir la verdad desde el inicio, pero temía tanto por mí, por mis padres…

\- encontraremos una forma de arreglar las cosas – me dijo en tono amable mientras me daba una pequeña sonrisa

\- entonces me crees? – lo miré esperanzada y en sus ojos pude notar que lo hacia

\- saldremos de esto juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho

-gracias! – lo abrace con fuerza – nunca podre agradecerte todo esto que haces por mi

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver una pequeña luz al final del túnel, confiaba en las palabras de Shaoran y sabía que el encontraría la solución, finalmente podría ser feliz con Yukito

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de este capítulo, ahora saben la razón por la cual Nakuru dejo a Shaoran sin ninguna explicación, y bueno digo quien podría decirte "oye te dejo porque tus padres quieren matarme" XDD espero que les haya gustado y pues estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos a todos los lectores y gracias por leer esta historia!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver una pequeña luz al final del túnel, confiaba en las palabras de Shaoran y sabía que el encontraría la solución, finalmente podría ser feliz con Yukito_

 **POV – SHAORAN**

Después de escuchar la historia de Nakuru me fui del lugar para dejarla descansar pues de tanto haber llorado se quedó dormida en los brazos de Midori, antes de irme le dije que regresaría para pensar en cómo poder arreglar las cosas sin perjudicar a Nakuru y su familia.

Muchos se preguntarían porque creí en una historia tan loca como la que Nakuru me conto, pero yo mejor que nadie se de los que son capaces mis padres con tal de conseguir más poder y estoy seguro que no les importaría tener que matar.

Desde niño siempre me habían dicho que lo primero era el clan, y la ambición desmedida de mis padres me había enseñado que las personas con poder siempre quieren más poder

Pero existía otro problema, si llegábamos a divorciarnos mi liderazgo en el clan se vería comprometido, los ancianos del concilio habían dejado en claro que a la menor equivocación me quitarían mi puesto y pondrían en mi lugar a mi muy "querido" (nóteseme el sarcasmo) primo Shen, él era mi primo hermano y principal rival en la sucesión del líder del clan, nuestra rivalidad había existido desde mi nacimiento, la razón era simple, él había sido el primer varón de la nueva generación pero no era hijo del líder del clan, los ancianos estaban preocupados sobre el futuro, pues mi padre al ser el actual líder, solo había conseguido tener como primogénita a Futtie y una mujer jamás podría heredar el clan (una absurda regla si alguien me pregunta), ante la presión mi madre decidió tener más hijos naciendo de esta manera mis otras hermanas, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei, estaban desesperados pues con el tiempo el concilio y demás integrantes del clan exigían remover a mi padre de su cargo y así poner a mi tío Zhao como líder y a su hijo Shen como heredero, pero mi madre finalmente tuvo un varón y con esto me gane el odio eterno de mi tío y su familia.

Así que ahora ellos buscaban cualquier fallo que pudiera tener para removerme del cargo, según mis padres esa había sido una de las principales razones por la cual se habían empecinado en casarme con una japonesa

Podía entender de cierta forma a mis padres, pues la solución más viable para mantener mi puesto era que mi esposa muriera, pero era algo que jamás permitiría, Nakuru no tenía la culpa de ser estéril, como tampoco tenía la culpa de haber terminado en una familia tan loca y ambiciosa

Esa noche no pude dormir tratando de encontrar una solución a nuestro problema, así que al día siguiente al levantarme decidí ir con Nakuru, necesitaba hablar con el tal Yukito y si realmente la amaba me ayudaría a liberarla de mi familia.

\- ya voy! – dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Midori, con tantos problemas me había olvidado de ella y de las reacciones que me provocaba con solo verla

Al abrir la puerta quede una vez más fascinado con su belleza, no podía creer que existiera una mujer tan perfecta

\- que haces aquí idiota! – me dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- vine a buscar a Nakuru… loca de las naranjas – respondí molesto

\- que no soy la loca de las naranjas! – me miro feo – y para tu información ella no está en estos momentos así que regresa más tarde u otro día… o mejor no regreses

\- entonces quiero hablar con Yukito – sostuve la puerta con mi mano antes de que la cerrara – el problema por el que estamos pasando también lo incluye

\- está de viaje – me respondió algo deprimida? Seguramente era mi imaginación – regresara en un mes, por esa razón Nakuru está viviendo conmigo

Era lo último que me faltaba el inútil de su novio estaba de viaje en un momento tan importante, no podía esperar un mes, mis padres comenzarían a sospechar si me quedaba tanto tiempo en Japón y estoy seguro que Nakuru no regresara y tampoco quiero exponerla al peligro

\- no pueden llamarlo y pedirle que regrese – la mire serio

\- no lo creo – respondió tranquilamente – de este viaje depende el futuro de esos dos

\- porque están hablando en la puerta? – Nakuru nos interrumpió – Midori donde están tus modales? entiendo que Shaoran no te caiga bien, pero recuerda que el aún es mi esposo y viene a ayudarnos

\- es un tipo peligroso – se defendió poniendo una cara inocente – como podría permitir quedarme solo con él en un apartamento vacío… soy una dama! Y si llegara a violarme?!

\- en tus sueños loca de las naranjas – conteste ofendido, digo me parece una mujer hermosa pero no tengo la necesidad de forzar a nadie cuando hay tantas mujeres que se me ofrecen en bandeja de plata

\- Midori! – ella solo se encogió de hombros al escuchar el tono de enfado de Nakuru – discúlpate ahora mismo!

\- ajjjj porque tengo que hacerlo – cruzo los brazos mientras me veía con ganas de matarme – además es tu "esposo" no mío y ya me tengo que ir a trabajar

Cogió una bolsa que estaba cerca a la puerta y salió empujándome para después pasar corriendo sin dejar hablar a Nakuru

\- siento mucho su comportamiento – me dijo mientras se acercaba y me hacía señas para que pasara a su apartamento – generalmente ella es una persona bastante amable, pero al parecer tú le caíste muy mal

\- bastante mal debo decir – lo cual era una lástima pues ella no me caía nada mal, es más me interesa bastante, pero es algo que no debo mencionar

\- viniste a continuar nuestra charla? – me entrego una taza de té y se sentó a mi lado

\- estaba buscando a Yukito – ella dio un pequeño brinco y me miro asustada – no voy a hacerle nada así que no tienes que preocuparte, es solo que necesito saber que está dispuesto a hacer para ayudarte

\- está de viaje – respondió recuperando la compostura – regresa en un mes

\- ya me lo dijo Midori – lo cual me hizo recordar – porque me dijo que de este viaje dependía su futuro?

\- bueno… como te dije ayer Yukito renuncio a su familia y apellido, y yo…. Bueno yo estoy huyendo de tu familia así que es difícil para ambos tratar de comenzar una nueva vida, pero él tiene buenos amigos – esbozo una sonrisa – y están dispuestos a ayudarlo por lo menos para que podamos mantenernos económicamente y también Midori nos está ayudando al esconderme en su apartamento

\- ella es amiga de Yukito? – me sentí un tanto molesto – sabes de donde se conocen?

\- hum… la verdad Yukito solo me dijo que se conocen desde niños – cruzo los brazos pensativa – y que ahora vive sola, también trabaja para poder continuar con sus estudios, pero esa es toda la información que tengo

\- y te quedas a vivir con alguien de quien tienes tan poca información? – bueno no me sorprendía mucho eso ya que Nakuru siempre había sido una persona confiada

\- me basta con que Yukito confié en ella – sonrió – además ella me ha demostrado en más de una forma que es alguien confiable, en su lugar no podría hacer lo mismo…

Me quede pensando en lo que había tratado de decir con eso último, me parecía algo misterioso, pero si Nakuru no tenía ganas de hablar sobre ello no la presionaría

Los días pasaron después de esa charla, tuve que quedarme en Japón poniendo como excusa que Nakuru y yo queríamos pasar algún tiempo juntos pues últimamente nos habíamos distanciado mucho.

En ese tiempo pude descubrir muchas cosas sobre Midori, por ejemplo, era buena en la cocina, según ella su hermano le había enseñado para que pudiera valerse por sí misma cuando se quedara sola, también le encantaba leer y por eso trabajaba en una biblioteca, odiaba que las personas obtuvieran las cosas fácilmente solo por haber nacido "en cuna de oro", y supongo esa era una de las razones por la cual no le agradaba. También había cosas de las que no le gustaba hablar, como de lo que estudiaba, que hacia los fines de semana cuando desaparecía sin decir nada a nadie, tampoco le gustaba hablar de su familia y el más grande de los misterios y lo que me enojaba era la historia de cómo conocía a Yukito.

Mientras más la observaba y la conocía más me enamoraba de ella, sabía que era una locura pues solo llevaba de conocerla unos días, pero todo en ella me cautivaba, su físico, su forma tan despistada de ser, su inocencia, su bondad, sus sonrisas y muecas de enojo cuando discutía conmigo, y me mataba la simple idea de que en un futuro ella compartiera todas esas cosas con alguien que no fuera yo, pero que podía hacer al respecto, incluso si le dijera que la quería y lograba que ella me correspondiera mi familia se encargaría de destruirla o hasta desaparecerla como pretendían hacer con Nakuru

\- porque rayos viniste esta vez – frunció el ceño – le dije a Nakuru que te mantuviera alejado de mi

\- pues que yo sepa esta es una biblioteca "publica", así que no puedes prohibirme la entrada – sonreí al ver que no podía responderme – además me aburro al estar con Nakuru y me gusta leer los libros que hay aquí

\- está bien… solo deja de mirarme me molestas – cruzo sus brazos y se alejó del lugar

Ya me era una costumbre ir a "molestar" a Midori a la biblioteca pues me había dado cuenta que era bastante popular con los hombres, cosa que me molestaba, pero al verme tan seguido cerca de ella comenzaron los rumores de que era su novio, de esa forma podía espantar a los pretendientes y también conocerla un poco mas

\- porque demonios te quedaste a esperarme – suspiro cansada – que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

\- en realidad no – me encogí de hombros – además ya es tarde y no es seguro para una mujer caminar sola y también porque Nakuru me invito a cenar, así que no me pareció una mala idea que llegáramos juntos, igual iremos por el mismo camino

\- eres imposible – me saco la lengua y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido

Camine tras ella me gustaba ver sus expresiones al mirar cosas que le llamaban la atención en el camino, como cuando ponía cara de ternura al ver a niños pequeños, o cuando sonreía inconscientemente al ver las hojas de cerezo como si recordara algo, la forma en que brillaban sus ojos cuando veía chocolates, en pocas palabras era una forma indirecta de conocerla

\- oye Li debemos apurarnos – me dijo sacándome de mi burbuja – Nakuru debe estar preocupada

Caminamos a paso más rápido pues no me había dado cuentas que ya era bastante tarde, llegamos al condominio y mientras caminábamos no pude evitar chocar con ella pues se detuvo de forma tan sorpresiva que no pude reaccionar a tiempo

\- qué te pasa Midori? – me acerque y note que tenía la mirada fija a un punto, mire hacia el mismo lugar y note que frente a nosotros estaba parado un hombre de cabellos grises, tez pálida, y ojos del mismo color de su cabello que estaban escondidos tras unos lentes redondos

\- Yukito – dijo casi en un susurro, lo que él pareció escuchar

\- pequeña – contesto con una gran sonrisa

Lo siguiente que paso lo vi como si fuera en cámara lenta, ella corrió hacia el mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, por alguna razón trate de detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y al llegar ante él lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, vi sus ojos y note una mirada que nunca había visto antes, era como un ciego viendo el sol por primera vez.

Entonces lo entendí y las palabras de Nakuru retumbaron en mi cabeza " _me basta con que Yukito confié en ella… además ella me ha demostrado en más de una forma que es alguien confiable, en su lugar no podría hacer lo mismo…_ "

Midori estaba enamorada de Yukito

* * *

 **No pretendía publicar este capítulo tan rápido pero la musa de la inspiración llego a mí y no pude evitarlo, además quien sabe cuándo podre tener algo de tiempo libre así que mejor aprovecho ahora n.n**

 **Agradezco su review a SallyB, a mí también me parece gracioso que Shaoran la llame la "loca de las naranjas" je je**

 **También estoy feliz pues conseguí mi primer like y seguidora de la historia, gracias brends13, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia!**

 **Y para aquellos visitantes anónimos espero dejen algún comentario, después de todo estos me alientan a continuar a menos q nos les guste mi historia lo cual me pondría triste u.u pero aun así cualquier comentario es bienvenido ya que me ayudan a crecer como escritora? Je je**

 **Bue… no los aburro mas y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _Entonces lo entendí y las palabras de Nakuru retumbaron en mi cabeza "me basta con que Yukito confié en ella… además ella me ha demostrado en más de una forma que es alguien confiable, en su lugar no podría hacer lo mismo…"_

 _Midori estaba enamorada de Yukito_

 **POV – MIDORI**

No importaba el tiempo que pasara, ni las personas que se cruzaran por mi camino, en mi corazón y mente solo había espacio para una, aparte de mi familia claro, y esa persona era Yukito.

Desde el momento en el que lo conocí sabía que su existencia sería importante hasta el último día de mi vida, primero solo era el gentil amigo de mi hermano mayor, luego un preciado amigo en quien podía confiar ciegamente y después se convirtió en la persona que más amaba.

Y ahora se encontraba parado frente a mí, con esa sonrisa sincera que detenía mi mundo

\- porque lloras pequeña – seco mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, después de aflojar el abrazo con el que lo recibí y alzar mi rostro hacia él – me haces sentir como si no nos hubiéramos visto en siglos

-lo… lo siento – trate de controlarme – es solo que estoy tan feliz de finalmente poder verte, además hace un mes que no sabía nada de ti…. Estoy segura que cuando Nakuru te vea reaccionara de la misma manera

\- probablemente… aunque no es que no haya tenido noticias mías durante todo este tiempo – sonrió

\- a… a que te refieres – acaso él….

\- bueno durante este tiempo hemos estado hablando por teléfono todos los días – me palmeo la cabeza – crees que estaría tranquilo si no supiera nada de ella… es mi novia y futura esposa después de todo

\- Cla… claro – trate de sonreír, mientras sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba hasta dejarme sin respiración – sería extraño que no lo hicieras

\- te sientes mal? – me miro preocupado

\- yo…

\- Midori! – una voz me hizo voltear y ahí estaba Li, de quien me había olvidado y ahora agradecía que interrumpiera mi conversación con Yukito, así podría controlar este dolor que trataba de desbordarse de mi pecho

\- Li Shaoran

\- Así que tú eres el novio de mi esposa – se acercó a nosotros mientras miraba a Yukito con el ceño fruncido – estábamos esperando tu regreso

\- Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yukito – le extendió la mano – Nakuru ya me puso al tanto de la situación

\- me alegra escuchar eso – dijo en tono frio mientras correspondía el saludo – así las cosas, serán más sencillas para todos

\- deberíamos subir al apartamento así podremos hablar con más calma – Yukito comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras seguido de Li

\- no vendrás con nosotros Midori? – Li me miró fijamente al notar que no los seguía

-eh… a… acabo de recordar que debo verme con mi hermano – solté una risa nerviosa – además… ustedes deben querer hablar en privado

\- ya es muy tarde y es peligroso – Yukito me miraba preocupado

\- no se preocupen – moví mis manos frenéticamente tratando de tranquilizarlo – yo tomare un taxi… además me quedare a dormir en casa de mi hermano así que…. Adiós…

Comencé a correr a todo lo que mis pies daban, escuché una voz gritar mi nombre, pero no quería girar y ver quien era, solo quería alejarme de ese lugar lo más rápido posible

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero finalmente llegué a un parque que se encontraba solitario, decidí sentarme para recuperar el aire, mis piernas me dolían y sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento, y comencé a sentir como brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos, entonces el sonido de mi celular me asusto, busque el maldito aparato y conteste sin siquiera fijarme de quien se trataba

\- Monstruo – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, voz que identifique inmediatamente como la de mi hermano – ¿dónde estás?, Yuki me llamo preocupado y preguntando si ya habías llegado a mi casa, ¿qué paso?

\- sabes que no me gusta que me llames monstruo – conteste tratando de disimular mi voz

\- no cambies de tema…. Es por ella ¿verdad?… – escuche un suspiro – ya es muy tarde y no podemos hablar por teléfono, estoy seguro que no querrás regresar a tu apartamento, así que puedes ir a mi penthouse, Kaho y yo estamos de viaje y no regresaremos hasta el fin de semana, llamare al portero para que permita tu entrada y así tendrás de tiempo de tranquilizarte

\- gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de colgarle

Seque mis lágrimas y tome un taxi en dirección al penthouse de mi hermano, cuando llegue el portero ya me esperaba en la puerta dejándome pasar mientras me daba una copia de la llave del lugar

Entre en la espaciosa sala y me senté en uno de los sofás sin prender la luz, conocía ese lugar bastante bien como para no chocarme con nada, cerré mis ojos y no pude evitar volver a llorar

Desde cuando me había vuelto una llorona? Ah! Claro desde que regreso Nakuru a la vida de Yukito, era bastante difícil para mí mantenerme con una sonrisa mientras los veía juntos y ahora no quería presenciar el momento de su reencuentro

Nakuru era una gran persona y no podía negar que en todo este tiempo había logrado ganarse mi confianza y amistad, aunque aún principio la odiaba por todo el sufrimiento por el que había hecho pasar a Yukito cuando se casó con el idiota de Li, pero después de escuchar sus razones no pude evitar sentir pena por ella

Y ahí estaba yo brindando ayuda a mi rival de amor, pero como no podía hacerlo cuando Yukito me lo pidió, jamás sería capaz de negarle algo a él… y ahora estaba llorando en la casa de mi hermano… no podría ser más patética

Me recosté en el sofá donde ya llevaba más de una hora llorando, sentí como el sueño comenzaba a vencerme y simplemente cerré los ojos mientras imágenes del pasado regresaban a mi

Nací en "cuna de oro" como dirían las personas comunes, pero desde mi punto de vista era más "una jaula de oro", ser la segunda hija de una de las familias más acaudaladas de Japón no era tan perfecto como todos pensaban, desde que tenía uso de razón mi abuelo me alejo de mi familia bajo la excusa de que "yo era su heredera" y sin que mis padres pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo me vi encerrada en un internado de señoritas, mi único consuelo era que tenía a mi querida prima Tomoyo a mi lado y que podía visitar a mi familia cada fin de semana, obviamente bajo la estricta vigilancia de mi abuelo, sin embargo eso no era suficiente, yo quería conocer más sobre el mundo y todo lo que me rodeaba, no me quejo en ese internado conocí a grandes amigas a quienes llegue a querer mucho, pero amigos… bueno… mi abuelo decía que era innecesario que conociera niños de mi edad pues solo traería problemas en un futuro, el necesitaba una heredera capaz de asumir todos los negocios de la prestigiosa familia "Amamiya" y no una estúpida jovencita que se dejara llevar por sentimientos ridículos como el amor.

Y yo estuve de acuerdo, pero sucedió algo que lo cambio todo, cuando tenía siete años lo vi por primera vez, los primeros amigos que Touya traía a casa, los herederos de los Tsukishiro, Yukito y Yue ambos hermanos gemelos pero con personalidades muy diferentes, Yue el menor era un muchacho serio y podría decir que un tanto frio, hermoso y solitario como la luna, Yukito por su parte era como el sol fue inevitable no enamorarme de él, después de todo era el primer chico con el que tenía contacto a parte de mi hermano, fue amable conmigo regalándome una dulce sonrisa, y ese simple gesto fue mi ruina, con los años mi amor hacia el solo aumentaba, no me importaba no tener contacto con nadie más, mientras él estuviera a mi lado, pero un día paso lo inevitable, acababa de cumplir trece años, Yukito y Yue vinieron como cada año a festejar a casa fue entonces cuando la vi, era una muchacha muy hermosa de largo cabello café, hermosa piel y ojos achocolatados, ella entraba mientras era sujetada de la mano por Yukito, su nombre Nakuru y era su persona especial.

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos de aguantar el nudo en mi garganta y el dolor en mi corazón, Touya, Yue y Tomoyo se dieron cuenta de lo que me pasaba, trataron de hablar conmigo y hacerme sentir bien, pero fue cuando Yukito se acercó a nosotros y me la presento como su novia, en ese momento sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie así que con la más grande sonrisa que pude dar los felicite, al pasar el tiempo me entere por mi madre que ellos estaban comprometidos y lo harían oficial una vez se graduaran, para eso solo faltaba un par de años, decidí dejar de visitar a mi familia pues cada vez que iba a casa siempre los veía juntos, de esa manera las visitas semanales se hicieron mensuales y luego trimestrales, eran pocas las oportunidades en que podía verlos, decidí enfocarme en mis estudios y todas las otras cosas que debía aprender para convertirme en una correcta heredera, cosa que a mi abuelo le agrado, pues se encargaba de darme cada vez más responsabilidades y yo las aprovechaba para olvidar todo el dolor que sentía.

Cuando cumplí quince años decidí pasar las vacaciones en casa, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, además pronto se graduaría mi hermano, Yue y Yukito y el compromiso de este era inminente, deseaba estar a su lado una última vez antes de que se alejara completamente de mí, como era costumbre me recibió con una gran sonrisa algo que no ayudaba a olvidarlo, pero verlo tan feliz e ilusionado hacia que todo mi sufrimiento valiera la pena, además el constante apoyo de Yue fue de gran ayuda, desde que me había enterado del compromiso de su hermano él se convirtió en mi amigo y fuerza, siempre aconsejándome y diciéndome que pronto encontraría un nuevo amor… que equivocado que estaba….

Pero entonces paso algo que nadie pensaba, la noche de navidad Yukito llego a casa en medio de una fuerte nevada, estaba completamente empapado y con la mirada vacía, mamá le hizo pasar a una de las habitaciones y le pidió que se diera un baño que después hablarían de lo que sucedía, cuando regreso a la sala nos dijo que su compromiso había sido roto, la familia de Nakuru los habían engañado, estaban en la banca rota y solo querían casar a su hija para salvarse, obviamente al enterarse los señores Tsukishiro enfurecieron y prohibieron que Nakuru se acercara a ellos nuevamente, Yukito por primera vez había desafiado a su padre y gritado que no le importaba el dinero ni el apellido y salió corriendo en busca de su novia pero al llegar a casa de esta no la encontró

En ese momento odie a Nakuru con todo mi ser, pues me dolía ver tan destrozado a Yukito, el verlo sufrir de esa manera me mataba y más aún verlo llorar, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre llorar, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en mías y hubiera dado lo que fuera para calmar su dolor.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté él ya se había ido, sus padres se lo habían llevado y yo tuve que regresar al internado, pues mi abuelo decía que no era conveniente que una señorita se inmiscuyera en escándalos, a los pocos meses por una carta de Yue me entere que Nakuru había contraído nupcias con el heredero del clan Li y que Yukito había decidido irse al extranjero a estudiar.

Antes de darme cuenta llego el día de mi graduación, cumplía dieciocho años, y pronto asumiría el emporio Amamiya y mi vida cambiaria, más aún después de la prueba que me esperaba, dejaría de ser Kinomoto Sakura para convertirme en Hayashi Midori, una joven común y corriente.

Esa era una tradición que solo tenía mi familia, Touya también había pasado por la misma para poder heredar, esta consistía en quitarnos nuestro apellido y nombre, para lanzarnos a un mundo que no conocíamos, donde deberíamos aprender a valernos por nuestra propia fuerza, debíamos conseguir un lugar donde vivir y trabajar para pagar nuestros estudios (obviamente sin tener bajas calificaciones), mi abuelo y padres decían que de esta manera podríamos entender a todas las personas que trabajaban para nosotros y debían vivir el día a día, pensando en que hacer para que el salario lograra cubrir todos nuestros gastos, porque de que servía tenerlo todo y heredarlo todo cuando no sabríamos como apreciarlo, debíamos conocer la realidad de las personas que trabajaban para y con nosotros para poder tomar decisiones pensando en su realidad y en como esta las afectaba

El primer año fue bastante duro, no poder ver a mi familia más que una vez cada dos meses (eso si no se encontraban de viaje), mantener mis notas lo suficientemente altas para no defraudar al abuelo y conseguir un lugar decente y accesible fue un gran reto, al igual que conseguir un trabajo donde pagaran lo suficiente para poder mantenerme y lo más importante donde no me acosaran, jamás habría pensado que conseguir un trabajo fuera tan difícil y si a eso le sumábamos el poco trato que había tenido durante toda mi vida con el sexo opuesto pues era un infierno.

Así paso el tiempo y pronto me pude acostumbrar a mi nueva vida, y gratamente encontré que era algo que podría hacer por siempre, sin restricciones ni limitaciones, sin etiquetas y protocolos, solo era Midori, una joven como cualquier otra que luchaba para salir adelante, y las cosas hubieran seguido su curso si Yukito no hubiera aparecido nuevamente en mi vida, fue una noche cuando llegaba cansada de una larga jornada de exámenes y extenuante trabajo, él se encontraba sentado en la puerta de mi apartamento y cuando me vio su rostro se ilumino y me dio una de esas sonrisas que me desarmaban, Touya le había comentado donde vivía y por eso había ido buscarme porque necesitaba mi ayuda, durante todos esos años no había sido capaz de olvidar a Nakuru y la había visto semanas atrás pero ella lo rechazo, ahora estaba decidido a empezar de cero y olvidar todo y solo lo podría hacer si tenía una vida tranquila, sus padres había estado de acuerdo cuando les había comentado de que quería pasar por la misma experiencia que Touya pues así aprendería a valorar todo lo que tenía y maduraría lo suficiente para tomar las riendas de la familia, y como la tonta que soy no pude negarme.

Los meses pasaron y yo me sentía tan feliz, aunque era egoísta finalmente lo tenía a mi lado, llegar cada noche a casa y ver que me esperaba con una sonrisa, era suficiente, mi hermano y amigos me dijeron que era una relación toxica y que tarde o temprano regresaría a la realidad y no podría soportarlo… y tal como dijeron la realidad me golpeo…

Una noche cuando regresábamos del cine vimos a una mujer tirada en las escaleras cerca a nuestro apartamento, corrimos a auxiliarla y entonces todo volvió a derrumbarse, Nakuru había regresado, cuando despertó nos contó todo lo sucedido y la razón por la que estaba huyendo, Yukito juro protegerla y no dejarla ir nunca más y yo… yo solo me quede mirando una vez como la persona que amaba se alejaba de mi lado. Al día siguiente él fue a hablar con su familia y renuncio a todo, sabía que no tendría su apoyo cuando se enteraran de ella, yo no me podía quedar sin hacer nada, llame a Touya y con ayuda de unos amigos conseguimos un trabajo que si bien no era demasiado importante los ayudaría a comenzar una nueva vida.

\- Monstruo – alguien me sacudía levemente

\- deberías dejarla descansar un poco más – dijo una voz en tono bajo – solo mira su rostro estuvo llorando toda la noche

\- maldita sea sabía que esto se saldría de control y ella es tan…

\- ahora no Touya!… necesita nuestro apoyo

\- hermano? – abrí los ojos y vi dos borrosas figuras paradas junto a mi

\- pequeña cómo te sientes? – sentí la cálida mano de Kaho acariciar mi cabeza – deseas seguir durmiendo?

\- que hacen aquí? – mi hermano y su prometida estaban junto a mi – creí que regresarían hasta el fin de semana

\- Touya estaba desesperado por regresar – me sonrió – tomamos el primer vuelo a Japón, llegamos hace una hora

\- solo mírate estas hecha un desastre – Touya gruño y me miro ceñudo – te dije que las cosas se saldrían de control y que te alejaras de sus problemas… si el abuelo se entera de esto…

\- Touya! – Kaho le regaño – no es momento

\- claro que lo es – respondió molesto – ella sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo… en parte fue mi culpa… jamás debí decirle donde se encontraba Sakura… así ella…

\- hermano… – le tome de la mano – siento defraudarte y mostrarme tan débil… debí seguir tu consejo, pero ahora más que nunca no puedo dar un paso atrás… Li apareció

Ambos me miraron con cara de horror, pues estaban más que enterados de la situación de Nakuru y el peligro que corría

\- no regresaras a ese lugar – mi hermano rompió el silencio – si Li la encontró es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas empeoren, lo siento mucho por Yukito, pero primero esta protegerte, no te pondré en peligro

\- él no es tan malo como piensas – lo mire seria – es un idiota, pero es buena persona, además ya lleva un mes en Tokio y no ha hecho nada para lastimar a Nakuru, todo lo contrario, está buscando la manera de liberarla y ayudarla

\- porque no me lo habías dicho antes? – me miro enojado

\- se supone que no tengo que tener contacto con ustedes lo olvidas – suspire – el abuelo habría sospechado y entonces las cosas habrían empeorado

\- que harás? – Kaho me tomo de la mano

\- debo regresar y enfrentar la situación – me puse de pie – no puedo salir huyendo como lo hice anoche, como dijo Touya todos me lo advirtieron y fui yo quien no quiso escuchar, ahora debo asumir las consecuencias… además quiero ayudarlos Nakuru es una gran persona y sé que nadie hará más feliz a Yukito que ella

Nadie dijo nada más, Touya sabía que cuando decidía algo no había poder humano que me hiciera retractarme, tomamos el desayuno en silencio y después me arregle para regresar a casa

\- gracias por todo hermano y perdona por arruinar tu viaje – le di un abrazo que el correspondió

\- sabes que cuentas con nosotros – me susurro y luego me sonrió mientras me soltaba y abrazaba a Kaho por los hombros – cuídate mucho Midori

\- pase lo que todo estará bien – los mire por última vez antes de subirme al taxi y sonreí, sabía que ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que Yukito se fuera con Nakuru, con o sin la ayuda de Li, y yo estaría ahí para apoyarlo, porque yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él

* * *

 **Taran! Que les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Trate de explicar lo mejor posible de él porque Sakura lleva el nombre de Midori siento mucho si fue algo redundante…. Ahora las cosas comenzaran a complicarse para nuestros protagonistas y pronto llegaremos a la parte de la boda (que leyeron en el prólogo) …. Sip pronto sabremos cómo es que Shaoran y Sakura terminaron casados fu fu fu**

 **Estaré esperando sus agradables reviews y por cierto me toca agradecer a aquellos que ya dejaron sus mensajes GRACIAS! Me anima un montón ver que hay personas a las cuales les gusta mi humilde historia… bien para no aburrirlos con tanta palabrería me despido**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- sabes que cuentas con nosotros – me susurro y luego me sonrió mientras me soltaba y abrazaba a Kaho por los hombros – cuídate mucho Midori_

 _\- pase lo que pase todo estará bien – los mire por última vez antes de subirme al taxi y sonreí, sabía que ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que Yukito se fuera con Nakuru, con o sin la ayuda de Li, y yo estaría ahí para apoyarlo, porque yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él_

 **POV – SHAORAN**

Miré una vez más hacia el apartamento donde se suponía me esperaban, no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa ¿pues qué hombre se reúne tranquilamente con su esposa y su novio?, la noche anterior solo pudimos aclarar algunas cosas y a partir de ahora debíamos pensar en lo que haríamos para liberar a Nakuru obviamente sin perder mi posición, aunque estos últimos días estaba considerando seriamente renunciar a todo y tener una vida normal talvez de esa manera podría tratar de formar una familia con Midori y ese era otro asunto que no me tenía tranquilo, la noche anterior me di cuenta de la fatídica verdad, ella estaba enamorada de Yukito, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de él?, era claro como sus ojos se iluminaban y sonreía, pero como soy tan tonto no me percate, me daba tristeza y al mismo tiempo la admiraba, a pesar de que ella lo amaba lo estaba ayudando para que escapara con otra mujer, en su lugar yo haría todo lo posible para separarlos pero la naturaleza de Midori era diferente, ella siempre anteponía los sentimientos de los demás antes que los de ella.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Nakuru vi que la puerta estaba semi abierta, apresuré el paso algo alarmado, al entrar pude ver que las cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo, entre en busca de Nakuru o Yukito pues temía que un ladrón hubiera entrado, al acercarme a una de las habitaciones quede impactado mientras la furia tomaba control de mi cuerpo, dentro la habitación se encontraba Midori forcejeando con dos corpulentos hombres, ella estaba golpeada y toda despeinada, con parte de la ropa rasgada, en un impulso me acerque a ellos que no se habían percatado de mi presencia y con toda la fuerza que tenía golpee a uno de ellos tirándolo al piso mientras Midori me miraba con ojos asustados y llenos de lágrimas, inmediatamente el otro hombre se abalanzo hacia mi tratando de derribarme pero fui más rápido y lo esquive dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo tendido en el suelo, quise continuar golpeándolo pues la ira me enceguecía pero sentí una pequeña mano sujetarme con fuerza y al voltear vi a Midori que me miraba aterrorizada

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? – que preguntas más estúpidas se notaba que la habían lastimado pero mi cabeza no podía pensar y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

\- no me lastimaron mucho – respondió mientras me tomaba de la mano para salir del apartamento – gracias por ayudarme

Me quede viéndola sorprendido, era la primera vez que ella me agradecía algo y más aún me sonreía de manera tan sincera, quise abrazarla en ese momento y decirle que no tenía nada que agradecerme más al contrario yo siempre la protegería, pero mis palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta al sentir como alguien me golpeaba en la cabeza con fuerza. Lo último que pude ver fue la mirada horrorizada de Midori y luego todo se puso negro.

 **POV – NAKURU**

Después de hablar con Midori me quede más tranquila al saber que ya regresaba, sabia la razón por la cual había reaccionado de esa manera después de ver a Yukito y la entendía, es decir quien en su sano juicio soportaría ver a la persona que más quieres feliz con otra persona

\- lograste localizarla? – Yukito me miro preocupado

\- ya está en camino – le conteste dándole un beso en la mejilla – dice que se quedó dormida

\- cuando no – sonrió – siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela por quedarse dormida, pensé que ese mal hábito ya se le había quitado

Sonreí también, aunque no pude evitar sentirme un poco incomoda, es cierto que soy yo a quien Yukito ama, pero cuando lo escucho hacer ese tipo de comentarios me siento celosa, porque sin importar el tiempo que llevemos juntos Midori lo conoce mejor que yo.

\- ¿deberíamos esperar a Midori? – le dije saliendo de la cocina – también podríamos desayunar con Shaoran

\- me parece una gran idea – me acaricio el cabello mientras me daba un beso en la frente – pero no creo que tengamos los ingredientes suficientes para preparar algo

\- es cierto – me golpee mentalmente se suponía que debía hacer las compras el día anterior, me quite el delantal que tenía puesto y me dirigí hacia la puerta – aún es temprano y hasta que ambos lleguen podre regresar del supermercado, así también compro las cosas para el almuerzo

\- entonces déjame acompañarte – escribió en un papel y lo dejo en la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta principal luego se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano – seguramente traerás muchas bolsas y Midori tiene sus propias llaves así que ella podrá esperar a nuestro regreso y también recibirá a Li, ya le dejé una nota

No pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, imaginarme a esos dos juntos y solos en una misma habitación me provocaba preocupación, Midori no soportaba a Shaoran por la mala impresión que le dio la primera vez que lo vio y en cuanto a él parecía todo lo contrario, lo conocía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que ella le gustaba, tal vez esta sería una buena oportunidad para que ambos se lleven mejor

En cuanto llegamos al supermercado nos separamos para buscar los ingredientes para nuestro desayuno, Yukito fue por la leche y yo fui a buscar algunas verduras, estaba tan concentrada en mi labor que el vibrar de mi celular me hizo pegar un buen susto, inmediatamente miré el identificador de llamada era Midori, probablemente estaba molesta esperándonos con Shaoran pues nos estábamos tardando mucho en hacer las compras

\- enseguida regresaremos – fue lo primero que dije al contestar

\- NO! – me sorprendió su grito – no deben regresar, dile a Yukito que te lleve al pent-house de mi hermano yo estoy en camino

\- que sucede porque no quieres que regresemos – tenía un mal presentimiento – debemos reunirnos con Shaoran ya debe estar por llegar

\- no tengo tiempo de explicar – me dijo – confía en mi… los espero donde mi hermano

Y corto la llamada, me quede con el celular pegado a mi oreja, por el tono de voz sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y me llene de miedo, inconscientemente comencé a temblar, deje el carrito con las compras y corrí a buscar a Yukito

\- encontré la leche! – me dijo con una sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente en cuanto me vio – ¿te sientes mal? Estas pálida

\- acabo de hablar con Midori – le dije tratando de controlar mi voz – me dijo que no regresáramos al apartamento y que fuéramos a la casa de su hermano, ella nos esperara ahí

Sin refutar nada Yukito me tomo de la mano y salimos inmediatamente del lugar, tomamos un taxi y en algunos minutos nos encontrábamos en la puerta de un lujoso pent-house, al tocar el timbre un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos negros nos abrió la puerta, inmediatamente lo identifique como Kinomoto Touya, su mirada me asusto pues parecía tener ganas de matar a alguien

\- ¿dónde está Sakura? – le dijo Yukito

\- debería golpearte – le contesto frunciendo el ceño

Yukito apretó más mi mano y dándole un empujón entro al lugar, al llegar a la sala vimos con horror a Midori, estaba llena de moretones y tenía la ropa rasgada, junto a ella se encontraban tres personas, identifique a una de ellas como Mizuki Kaho, la había conocido hace muchos años atrás, pero no supe quiénes eran las otras dos personas, una era una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y negra, piel nívea y atrayentes ojos amatistas, el otro un joven hombre que tenía el mismo color de piel, cabellos negros con reflejos azulados y hermosos ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas redondas

\- Yukito! – se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hacia nosotros a abrazarlo – estaba tan preocupada

\- ¿qué fue lo que paso? – sentí un vacío en el estómago cuando él me soltó la mano y la abrazo con la misma fuerza

\- todo es culpa de esta mujerzuela – antes de poder reaccionar sentí como la mujer de cabello negro me daba una bofetada – si no hubieras aparecido nada de esto habría ocurrido

\- Tomoyo tranquilízate – le dijo el hombre de lentes mientras la sujetaba de la cintura – no es momento de pelear

\- tu no entiendes Eriol – le contesto mientras trataba de soltarse – si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado con Sakura

\- no la maltrates – Midori se acercó a ella y la abrazo – sé que estas preocupada, pero Nakuru no tiene la culpa de nada

\- estas bien – sentí la cálida mano de Yukito sobre mi mejilla y sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar mientras él me abrazaba

\- lo mejor será que todos nos calmemos un poco – Mizuki se acercó a Midori y la tomo de los hombros – debes darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa, luego vendrás a explicarnos todo

Fue así que solo nos quedamos en la sala Yukito, Touya y el hombre de nombre Eriol, nadie se atrevía a decir nada pues el ambiente estaba pesado y yo solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar

\- siento mucho la reacción de Tomoyo – comenzó el hombre – pero deben entender que Sakura es alguien muy querida e importante

\- lo entendemos – respondió Yukito dándole una pequeña sonrisa

\- se conocen? – los mire a ambos quienes asentían con la cabeza

\- siento no haberme presentando antes – el hombre se acercó a mí – mi nombre es Hiragizagua Eriol, soy el esposo de Tomoyo quien es prima de Sakura y Touya

\- un placer – conteste – mi nombre es Akizuki Nakuru

\- respondiendo a tu pregunta nos conocemos desde hace algunos años – me sonrió – Yukito trabajaba para Tomoyo

\- ellos son los que me consiguieron las entrevistas de trabajo para irnos de Japón – lo miró con agradecimiento – han sido de mucha ayuda

\- yo… no sabía – finalmente conocía a los amigos de Yukito quienes habían estado dispuestos a ayudarnos a escapar, pero entonces recordé la mirada de odio de Daidouji

\- no te preocupes – me dijo Eriol con una mirada amable – por mas enojada que este Tomoyo no les quitara la ayuda

\- yo…

\- Sakura! – Touya se acercó a ella y la ayudo a sentarse – deberías descansar

\- no hay tiempo para eso hermano – nos miró muy preocupada – es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan por Nakuru… y con Li ya no podemos contar así que debemos tomar una decisión ahora

\- ya no contamos con la ayuda de Shaoran? – ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto, probablemente este enojado por no encontrarnos, busque mi celular en mi bolsa

\- no te contestara – mire a Midori confundida – se lo llevaron

\- de que hablas – Yukito la miro serio

\- cuando llegue al apartamento esta mañana unos hombres entraron a buscar a Nakuru – dio un suspiro – creyeron que ella era yo y trataron de llevarme a la fuerza, Li llego y tratamos de escapar, pero lo golpearon dejándolo desmayado, se lo llevaron en un coche negro y cuando estaban a punto de meterme a uno Tomoyo y Eriol aparecieron… con la ayuda de sus guardaespaldas me liberaron y luego escaparon, por eso los llame y les dije que no regresaran

\- pero y Shaoran? – estaba horrorizada

\- no le harán daño – contesto Eriol con gesto serio – esos hombres trabajan para su madre así que no creo que le hagan nada, pero estoy seguro que se lo llevaron a Hong Kong así que él no podrá ayudarlos

Me quede paralizada el peor de mis miedos se había hecho realidad Li Irean me había encontrado y si no escapaba pronto me mataría

* * *

 **Y les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Las cosas se ponen interesantes y mi cerebro se está desbordando XDD se me ocurren tantas cosas, pero cuando quiero escribirlas nada termina por gustarme… no sé cuántas veces edite este capítulo desde que comencé a escribirlo, pero quede satisfecha con el resultado n.n así que espero haya sido de su agrado**

 **Me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews y marcaron mi historia como favorita!, daré lo mejor de mí para no defraudarlos!**

 **Saludos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- no le harán daño – contesto Eriol con gesto serio – esos hombres trabajan para su madre así que no creo que le hagan nada, pero estoy seguro que se lo llevaron a Hong Kong así que él no podrá ayudarlos_

 _Me quede paralizada el peor de mis miedos se había hecho realidad Li Irean me había encontrado y si no escapaba pronto me mataría_

 **POV – SAKURA**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que había sido atacada en mi apartamento al cual ya no pude regresar tras la insistencia de mi hermano y Tomoyo, mi abuelo no se había tomado muy bien la noticia, pero tras decirle que habían entrado al lugar para robar dejo de hacer más preguntas y acepto que viviera con Touya mientras buscaba un nuevo lugar donde quedarme.

Yukito y Nakuru se trasladaron a una de las casas de Eriol mientras pensábamos como ayudarlos, porque Li había desaparecido, las cosas no hacían más que complicarse y yo solo quería que todo acabara para regresar a nuestras vidas normales

\- Si sigues dando vueltas dejaras un hoyo – me dijo una voz en tono serio

\- Yue! ¿Cuándo regresaste? – me acerque a darle un corto abrazo ya que a él no le agradaba mucho el contacto físico

\- me entere por Tomoyo de lo que sucedía con mi tonto hermano mayor – respondió tranquilamente – es hora de que hable con él y termine con toda esta tontería, esa mujer debe regresar con su esposo

\- sabes que Yukito no lo permitirá – como siempre no podía saber en qué estaba pensando – y si la regresamos la mataran

\- pero si no lo hacemos quien terminara muerto será Yukito – me miró fijamente y tomo mi mano mostrándome un moretón que aún quedaba del ataque que había recibido – o serás tú quien terminara lastimada y eso no lo permitiré

\- por favor solo ayúdanos una última vez – estaba desesperada – Touya y Tomoyo no me dejan verlos y temo tanto por ellos, solo quiero que se vayan lejos a algún lugar seguro donde puedan empezar desde cero

\- pero tú lo amas! – no pude descifrar lo que su mirada reflejaba – ¿lo dejaras ir con ella?

\- si él es feliz con ella yo lo ayudare – trate de convencerlo, pero aún más trate de convencerme a mí misma – hazlo por mi

\- está bien – me miro resignado – pero sabes las consecuencias de ayudarlo ¿verdad?, una vez que esté lejos ya no se podrá dar un paso atrás y ni siquiera yo podre detener las cosas que vendrán

\- lo sé, pero aun así debo ayudarlos – sonreí

\- entonces tendrás mi ayuda – me acaricio la cabeza – después de todo se supone que aun eres la prometida de Yukito

 **POV – SHAORAN**

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que me trajeron a la fuerza a Hong Kong, mis padres se habían encargado de mantenerme vigilado para que no me comunicara con Nakuru ni pudiera regresar a Japón

\- Joven Shaoran – entro mi fiel sirviente Wey a mi habitación – la señora lo está esperando en la biblioteca

\- dile que no deseo hablar con ella – ya la había evitado todo este tiempo y hoy no sería la excepción

\- se trata de la señora Nakuru – me miro nervioso – llegaron noticias de Japón

Por la cara de Wey no debía de ser nada bueno, me apresuré a bajar a la biblioteca y al llegar la vi parada mirando hacia el jardín posterior

\- me mando a llamar madre? – ella solo asintió y entre esperando a que dijera algo

\- antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver – dijo mientras mantenía la vista en el jardín

\- de que estas hablando? – estaba confundido

\- mira el periódico que esta sobre la mesa

Me acerque y tome el periódico, mire la portada y sentí que mi alma salía de mi cuerpo, tuve que sentarme para no caerme, no podía creer lo que decía

\- al parecer fue un accidente – se sentó frente a mí – también me sorprendí mucho cuando vi la noticia esta mañana, estoy segura que no tardaran los periodistas en venir y también ya hemos recibido llamadas preguntando si la noticia es cierta

\- la mataron! – sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a escocerme – ustedes prometieron que no le harían nada mientras yo me quedara aquí

\- y cumplimos nuestra palabra – por su mirada supe que decía la verdad – te dijimos que trataríamos de buscar una forma de separarlos sin poner en peligro tu posición y sin lastimarla, o acaso olvidaste que fui personalmente a Japón para hablar con ella

\- entonces me vas a decir que convenientemente su coche cayó a un acantilado – me puse de pie molesto – a quien más que a nosotros nos favorecía su muerte

\- ya te lo dije no tuvimos nada que ver – uso un tono frio – cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato ahora es tu turno, prometiste cumplir con lo que te pidiéramos

\- no lo hare – dije firmemente – ya no importa, Nakuru está muerta que no lo entiendes!

\- suficiente! – me dio una bofetada – no te criamos para que pierdas el control por la muerte de una simple ficha, ahora harás lo que te pidamos o quien pagara será Midori

Me quede helado, ellos sabían de la existencia de Midori y peor aún sabían que ella me interesaba y podrían manipularme con ello

\- tu padre viajo a Japón para hablar con Amamiya Masaki – volvió a sentarse – si las cosas salen como las estamos planeando en unos meses podrás casarte con su nieta y heredera

\- mi esposa acaba de morir y ya quieren casarme con otra! – estalle indignado – es que ustedes no tienen sentimientos?

\- no – se puso de pie y me miro desafiante – y si no acatas a lo que decimos quién pagará será Midori, recuérdalo… ahora retírate

Me puse de pie y salí de la biblioteca dando un portazo, regresé a mi habitación y me encerré, volví a leer el periódico que tenía en las manos y aun no podía creer lo que decía

 ** _Accidente automovilístico quita la vida a esposa de reconocido empresario Chino_**

 _Una mujer murió este fin de semana cuando la camioneta en la que viajaba cayó por un acantilado cerca del poblado Karuizawa en la prefectura de Nagano, informo el secretario en jefe de Gabinete, Yoshihite Ren._

 _La mujer fue identificada como Akizuki Nakuru, de 25 años. Esposa del reconocido empresario chino Li Shaoran_

 _El accidente ocurrió en las primeras horas del sábado, en un barranco que está a la altura del kilómetro 507._

 _El cuerpo fue rescatado por bomberos que tuvieron que descender con cuerdas junto a un rescatista de la prefectura._

 _Los investigadores intentan determinar que causo el accidente, se presume que fue un fallo de los frenos pues se hallaron señales de una frenada brusca cerca del límite del acantilado._

 _El jefe de bomberos Matsumoto Takeru confirmo que la mujer murió en el lugar, e informo que en las próximas horas se le realizara la autopsia de ley._

 _Aun no se sabe si el cuerpo será llevado a Hong Kong o se quedara en Japón ya que la familia de la señora aún no ha dado declaraciones al respecto_

Arroje el periódico contra el piso al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a destrozar todo a mi paso, estaba furioso, pero más que eso estaba triste, acababa de perder a una persona importante, yo la quería, no como mujer, pero si como a una hermana y que muriera de esa forma, no era más que mi culpa, si solo me hubiera negado a ese matrimonio hace años o si la hubiera ayudado en cuanto la encontré nada de esto habría pasado, pero las cosas ya no podían cambiarse ahora ella estaba muerta, debía hablar con su familia y aunque mis padres estuvieran en contra regresaría a Japón para identificar el cuerpo y decidir donde la enterrarían, después de todo los padres de Nakuru radicaban en china desde su matrimonio pero ahora que ella ya no estaba talvez querrían regresar a su país.

Ese mismo día partí a Japón, en cuanto llegue me lleve la desagradable sorpresa de que mi padre había ordenado que enterraran a Nakuru esa misma tarde, estaba furioso e indignado pues se suponía que yo era su esposo y como tal debería estar en el entierro, al llegar al cementerio tanto mi padre como mis suegros me vieron sorprendidos no esperaban que llegara.

\- se supone que deberías estar en Hong Kong con tu madre – me dijo en cuanto me abrazo simulando darme el pésame

\- es mi esposa mi deber es estar con ella hasta el final – respondí conteniendo las ganas que tenia de gritar

\- Shaoran creímos que no podías venir – el padre de Nakuru se acercó a nosotros – tu madre nos dijo que la noticia te afecto tanto que no te encontrabas en condiciones de venir, además después de lo que Nakuru te hizo creímos que…

\- eso no importa ahora – puse mi mano sobre su hombro – es mi obligación estar con ella y con ustedes en este momento

\- COMO TE ATREVES A PRESENTARTE AQUÍ! – escuchamos el grito de la madre de Nakuru, quien tenía los ojos llenos de odio – POR TU CULPA MI HIJA ESTA MUERTA

Miré hacia la dirección en la que mi suegra gritaba y vi con sorpresa a Midori quien acompañaba a un hombre que reconocí como Yukito, él estaba despeinado y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, de su rostro se había borrado todo rastro de amabilidad solo reflejaba a un hombre destrozado y al borde de la locura, no era ni la sombra de la persona a la que había conocido meses atrás

\- SI TU NO TE LA HUBIERAS LLEVADO Y ENREDADO QUIEN SABE CON QUE MENTIRA MI HIJA SEGUIRIA VIVA – se acercó a él y comenzó a zarandearlo

Decidí acercarme antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, pero mi reacción fue muy lenta pues mi suegra estaba a punto de golpear a Yukito a quien no parecía importarle nada, pero para mí horror quien recibió el golpe fue Midori quien cayó al piso por la fuerza de la bofetada

\- él también está sufriendo – dijo calmadamente Midori, mientras se paraba y se ponía frente a él protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque – que no ve que la amaba igual que ella a él

\- TU NO SABES NADA! – la volvió a golpear

\- quien no sabe nada es usted! – estallo con lágrimas en los ojos – ellos realmente se querían… pero por ayudar a su familia ella se casó con alguien que no amaba y todo porque su padre no supo manejar el legado de sus antepasados, no pretenda echarle toda la culpa a Yukito cuando Nakuru no recibió el apoyo de ninguno de ustedes

Sin decir nada más tomo de la mano a Yukito y después de dejar un par de rosas en la tumba de Nakuru salieron en silencio

Tenía toda la intención de ir tras ellos, pero después de su salida mi suegra se había desmayado y ahora tenía como prioridad la familia de Nakuru, pensaba que una vez los dejara en su casa iría a buscarlos. Y si lo hice, pero con lo que no conté era que no los encontraría ni ahora ni después…

* * *

 **Y así llega este nuevo capítulo! Les gusto? Las cosas avanzaron un poco más rápido de lo que tenía pensado u.u tuve que cambiar algunas cosas y pues este es el resultado… tal vez apresure un poco la historia pero me preocupa no poder acabarlo pues mi tiempo libre se está reduciendo dramáticamente ahora que comencé a trabajar a tiempo completo y no me gustaría dejar la historia a medias pues estoy segura de que si lo descuido un poco se me ira la inspiración y las ideas… pero eso tampoco quiere decir que por terminar rápido haga cualquier cosa…**

 **Así que espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas y con las mías n.n**

 **Antes de despedirme me gustaría agradecer sus reviews y el que hayan marcado mi historia como su favorita, Gracias! Me sorprende que les haya llegado a interesar esta idea loca que nació en mi cabeza un día en el que estaba emocionada después de leer que Sakura Card Captor tendría nuevo manga, y pues amo a estos personajes que estoy segura fueron parte de la infancia de muchos de nosotros je je**

 **Me despido sin alargar más las cosas mientras espero que me llegue la inspiración para el siguiente capítulo, irónicamente ya tengo el final en mi cabeza, pero no sé cómo llegar a ella xDDD**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _Sin decir nada más tomo de la mano a Yukito y después de dejar un par de rosas en la tumba de Nakuru salieron en silencio_

 _Tenía toda la intención de ir tras ellos, pero después de su salida mi suegra se había desmayado y ahora tenía como prioridad la familia de Nakuru, pensaba que una vez los dejara en su casa iría a buscarlos. Y si lo hice, pero con lo que no conté era que no los encontraría ni ahora ni después…_

 **POV – SHAORAN**

Habían pasado seis meses desde el entierro de Nakuru, cuando la noticia se confirmó en china las cosas en el concilio se volvieron caóticas, mi tío y primo no perdían oportunidad para tratar de convencerlos de que me quitaran mi puesto e incluso y aun no sé cómo se filtró la información de que Nakuru era estéril y de que había escapado con su amante antes del accidente, y cuando creí que pronto pedirían mi renuncia mis padres salieron con una "buena noticia", después de meses de hablar sobre negocios con el señor Amamiya, habían logrado convencerlo de darme la mano de su nieta y heredera Kinomoto Sakura.

Estaba furioso de que una vez más mis padres manipularan mi vida como les diera la gana y estuve a punto de dejarlo todo, pero mi padre sufrió un paro cardiaco después de una discusión que tuvimos cuando me hablo de mi próximo compromiso, mi madre me echo en cara que todo lo que hacían era por mi bien… como si eso fuera cierto, yo sabía mejor que nadie que la ambición que ellos tenían era desmedida y no les importaba utilizar a todos incluyendo a sus hijos. Al final terminé aceptando, pero no lo hice solo por mi padre, lo hice por mis hermanas quienes se llevarían la peor parte si llegaba a perder mi posición, mis "cuñados" podrían hacerles daño, ya que ellos no eran exactamente unos hombres honorables y en más de una ocasión yo les había dicho a mis hermanas que si decidían separarse de sus esposos tendrían mi apoyo, pero ellas se negaron.

Solo puse algunas condiciones tras aceptar el compromiso, el primero era que no me importaba conocer a mi prometida hasta el día de la boda si bien había escuchado de ella hace tiempo atrás no tenía intenciones de verla ahora y comenzar a odiarla antes de tiempo cosa que ocurriría eventualmente pues seguramente era como todas las mujeres de clase alta que había conocido hasta ahora, mimada, engreída y odiosa. La segunda era que no debían anunciar nuestro compromiso hasta el día de la boda por respeto a la familia de Nakuru y finalmente y las más importante me dejarían regresar y quedarme en Japón los siguientes dos meses, pues quería buscar a Midori ya que después del entierro no había podido encontrarla y necesitaba hablar con ella, puede ser una estupidez pues ella nunca demostró ningún interés por mí ya que estaba enamorada de Yukito pero tras la muerte de Nakuru él había desaparecido y debía hablar con ambos, pronto me casaría y quería asegurarme que por lo menos la única mujer por la que había sentido lo más cercano al amor fuera feliz.

A regañadientes mi madre acepto mis condiciones y me dijo que la boda se llevaría a cabo en Tokio pues la familia de la novia querían casarla con todo el lujo que merecía.

Fue así que llegue a Japón y he pasado el último mes buscando alguna información suya, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, nadie la conocía, cuando regrese al condominio donde vivía y pregunte a los vecinos me dijeron que en ese departamento solo vivía un anciano quien tenía una nieta pero ella solo venía a visitarlo en vacaciones y tal como dijeron en el lugar solo encontré a ese hombre, la busque en el trabajo y sucedió lo mismo nadie la conocía, comencé a pensar que ella solo había sido parte de mi imaginación y que todo lo que había pasado era mentira pero la muerte de Nakuru me mostraba que todo había sido real, el tiempo se me acababa y tuve recurrir a un viejo amigo de la universidad.

\- han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que nos reunimos – se puso de pie al verme – diría que fue en tu boda?

\- así es – lo salude dándole la mano – ha pasado un tiempo Eriol

\- siento mucho lo que le paso a tu esposa – me dio una mirada triste mientras nos sentábamos – me hubiera gustado ir al entierro, pero las cosas fueron tan rápidas que cuando llegue ya te habías ido

\- tuve regresar a resolver muchos problemas que hubo en el concilio – respondí mirándolo fijamente – pero ahora las cosas parecen haberse solucionado

\- pero ahora hablemos de la razón por la cual me llamaste porque no creo que sea solo para saludar y recordar viejos tiempos verdad? – me dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, era lo que más odiaba y aunque me cueste admitirlo admiraba, él podía saber lo que las personas pensaban con tan solo una mirada

\- necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a una persona – solté sin rodeos – la estuve buscando durante un mes, pero no la puedo encontrar y el tiempo se me está agotando

\- ahora me estas preocupando – se puso serio – a quien buscas y porque se te agota el tiempo, si quieres que te ayude debo saber

\- lo sé – suspire – busco a una mujer

\- pero…

\- no me mires de esa manera – fruncí el ceño – no es lo que piensas

\- aja y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra – me dijo en tono burlón – mira no soy quien para juzgarte pues si hablamos de mujeres mi historial es largo y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, y también sé que no amabas a Nakuru y mereces ser feliz ahora que eres libre nuevamente

\- ese es el otro problema – evite su mirada antes de decírselo sabía que se enojaría – voy a casarme en un mes

\- es que acaso estás loco! – y ahí estaba el despotricando tal como había pensado – ¿acaso pensaste en tus suegros? Seguramente tus padres te están obligando… ¿no crees que es tiempo de que les pongas un alto? ¿Hasta cuándo te dejaras manejar por ellos?

\- lo hago por mis hermanas – se tranquilizó al escucharme mientras yo suspiraba y tomaba un poco de agua – como sabrás todas ellas se casaron presionadas por mis padres y debo decir que sus esposos nunca fueron de mi agrado, si llego a perder mi posición en el concilio mis hermanas serán las que lleven la peor parte pues con el poder que tengo he evitado que esos idiotas que tengo como cuñados les hagan daño y también está mi padre la preocupación por las cosas que están pasando y las discusiones que hemos tenido últimamente lo llevaron a tener un ataque al corazón

\- entiendo lo de tus hermanas y hasta cierto punto lo de tu padre – puso cara de resignación – pero no me parece justo que siempre seas tú el que se debe sacrificar por ellos, pero si ya lo decidiste solo me queda apoyarte y ayudarte a buscar a esa mujer

\- gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir

\- pero más importante no me has dicho con quién vas a casarte – me puse nervioso

\- no creo que te guste saberlo…

\- oh vamos quien puede ser para que me moleste – sonrió

\- es alguien que conoces – comencé mientras él me animaba a continuar – es…

\- vamos hombre que me hago viejo!

\- se trata de Kinomoto Sakura – me puse de pie esperando sus gritos que no tardaron en llegar

\- QUE! – él también se puso de pie – ¿TE CASARAS CON LA PRIMA Y MEJOR AMIGA DE MI ESPOSA? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿COMO LA CONVENCIERON? Tomoyo se volverá loca cuando se entere! ¿No la estas obligando verdad?

\- claro que no! – respondí en mi defensa y era verdad – el señor Amamiya acepto la propuesta de mis padres y me casare con su nieta dentro de un mes

\- y como es que nadie lo sabe? – volvió a sentarse – la prensa se hubiera vuelto loca y Touya o por los cielos cuando se entere querrá matarte y Tomoyo también se sumara a la lista de tus futuros asesinos

\- pedí que la noticia no saliera hasta el día de la boda por respeto a mis suegros y ellos aceptaron

\- aun no entiendo como aceptaron, se supone que ella ya estaba comprometida, aunque…

\- aunque? – se puso nervioso y evito mi mirada

\- ya no importa si acepto casarse contigo entonces ese compromiso está roto – dio un suspiro – pero ahora que se quién será tu esposa no entiendo porque estás buscando a otra mujer… digo no es por alabarla, pero Sakura es lo suficientemente hermosa para volver loco a cualquier hombre y conociendo tus gustos pues…

\- no me interesa conocerla ahora – comencé a enojarme – ya tendremos toda una vida para hacerlo

\- más te vale no hacerla sufrir – me dijo en tono serio – no solo es la prima de Tomoyo también es mi amiga, si la dañas y no mueres después de enfrentar a su hermano y mi esposa ten por seguro que yo mismo te matare

\- está bien – fruncí el ceño – pero ahora que ya sabes quién es la afortunada me ayudaras o no a buscar a esa mujer

\- cómo quieres que lo haga si no me has dicho su nombre – sonrió divertido – sé que soy un genio, pero no puedo leer tu mente sabes?

\- su nombre es Hayashi Midori – por un leve instante su mirada tranquila y burlona cambio a una de horror, aunque rápidamente se recompuso

\- tienes alguna otra información a parte de su nombre? – me miro algo serio – mañana iremos con Yamasaki es un hombre en quien confió y nos ayudara a encontrarla, pero me gustaría que conocieras a Sakura antes de la boda estoy seguro que si hablas con ella y la conoces un poco…

\- Eriol agradezco tu ayuda, pero si a cambio debo ver a esa mujer antes de tiempo – me puse de pie – entonces será mejor que olvidemos esto

\- prometí que te ayudaría y así lo hare – también se puso de pie – pero créeme cuando te digo que cometerás un error al casarte con Sakura

Me dio una última mirada y se fue dejándome con las dudas, ¿acaso tenía razón y era mejor conocerla y hablar con ella?, la boda ya no se podía cancelar, pero talvez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y llevar una vida tranquila juntos, aunque ahora mi prioridad era Midori y su felicidad

A pesar de la ayuda de Eriol y Yamasaki no pudimos encontrarla, no había registros de su existencia, al final tuve que darme por vencido pues debía regresar a China para dejar todas las cosas arregladas para mi boda que sería en unos días, agradecí mucho que Eriol no le dijera a su esposa sobre el compromiso que tenía con su prima y me despedí de él esperando verlo el día de la boda.

Al llegar a china mi familia me estaba esperando con todos los preparativos listos, mi padre se había recuperado favorablemente y mis hermanas que recién se enteraban de la boda aceptaron esperando que esta vez logre la felicidad.

Y así finalmente llego el día de la boda, Eriol vino a darme su apoyo y me repitió que pasara lo que pasara al final todo saldría bien pues no existían cosas como la coincidencia solo lo inevitable

Palabras que no entendí hasta después de ver a la novia, y ahora que ya no podía cambiar nada solo esperaba que de alguna forma mi matrimonio con Sakura no terminara en el desastre que ya me imaginaba después de ver sus ojos llenos de odio.

* * *

 **Taran!**

 **Que tal quedo? Finalmente llegamos al principio de la historia fu fu fu y como dije en el capítulo anterior estoy acelerando un poquito las cosas pues me gustaría terminar esta historia y no dejarla abandonada, últimamente el tiempo se me va muy rápido y tengo miedo de que la idea principal se me vaya y luego no sepa como continuar u.u**

 **Me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews y también a los que están siguiendo la historia que me sorprende sean más de dos personas je je GRACIAS!**

 **Espero poder traer un próximo capitulo pronto, solo les adelanto que será un POV de Sakura y talvez de otro personaje fu fu fu**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _Y así finalmente llego el día de la boda, Eriol vino a darme su apoyo y me repitió que pasara lo que pasara al final todo saldría bien pues no existían cosas como la coincidencia solo lo inevitable_

 _Palabras que no entendí hasta después de ver a la novia, y ahora que ya no podía cambiar nada solo esperaba que de alguna forma mi matrimonio con Sakura no terminara en el desastre que ya me imaginaba después de ver sus ojos llenos de odio._

 **POV – SAKURA**

Me encontraba viendo el jardín lleno de invitados y sentía como si estuviera viendo algún tipo de película sintiéndome tan ajena a la realidad… una realidad donde estaba casada con un hombre a quien no amaba.

\- ¿Sakura no bajaras a la recepción? Tus padres y abuelo están preguntando por ti – Tomoyo se acercó a mí, me sujeto de los hombros y me hizo girar para verla – ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir llorando?

Toque mis mejillas al escucharla y note que estaba húmeda, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de lanzarme a sus brazos

\- si tan solo me dijeras la razón por la que te casaste estoy segura que encontraríamos una solución – dio un suspiro – tal vez Touya podría ayudarnos

Me tense al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano, era el único miembro de mi familia que no había asistido a la boda y eso me había dolido mucho, aun podía escuchar sus gritos

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

 _Nos encontrábamos sentados en el comedor, había llamado a Touya, Kaho, Tomoyo y Eriol invitándolos a cenar pues les daría una noticia muy importante_

 _\- habla de una vez monstruo – dijo mi hermano tras terminar la cena_

 _\- deberíamos pasar todos a la sala – mi madre se puso nerviosa pues sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas_

 _Una vez que todos tomamos asiento y la servidumbre se retiró tras servirnos café, di un fuerte suspiro y miré con toda la valentía que no tenía a "mis invitados"_

 _\- la razón por la que los hice venir esta noche es para… para… – mi madre me tomo de la mano y me la apretó suavemente como muestra de apoyo – la verdad es…_

 _\- Sakura nos estas poniendo nerviosos – dijo Tomoyo_

 _\- voy a casarme mañana_

 _La habitación quedo en silencio y solo podía escuchar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón esperando que la bomba estallara en cualquier momento_

 _\- ¿qué dijiste? – Tomoyo se puso de pie mientras Eriol la sujetaba del brazo – ¿es una broma verdad?_

 _\- claro que es una broma – Touya me miro serio – como crees que ella haría semejante locura, ¿verdad monstruo?_

 _Al ver que su hermana no respondía y por primera vez prestaba atención al rostro serio y tenso de sus padres supo que la noticia era cierta_

 _\- ¡no no no! – se puso de pie – esto debe ser una maldita broma_

 _\- Touya por favor – Kaho trato de tomarlo del brazo, pero él se deshizo del agarre_

 _\- ES QUE PERDISTE LA RAZÓN! – estallo Tomoyo quien era sujetada por Eriol – COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO TAN TRANQUILA_

 _\- no lo harás – Touya la sujeto de los hombros viéndola con ojos llenos de furia – no permitiré que mi hermanita cometa el peor error de su vida_

 _\- no estoy pidiendo su autorización – le dio la mirada más seria y determinada que pudo – es mi vida y el abuelo está de acuerdo_

 _\- ¿quién? – su rostro se iba desfigurando por la ira contenida, la estaba lastimando, pero no le importaba – ¿QUIEN ES EL MALDITO QUE TE LAVO EL CEREBRO? ¡VOY A MATARLO! NO TE CASARAS_

 _\- ya suéltala – su madre se interpuso entre ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – debes respetar la decisión de tu hermana_

 _\- NO PUEDEN ESTAR APOYANDO ESTA LOCURA – dijo Tomoyo parándose tras Touya – ¿QUE NO VEN QUE ES ESTUPIDO LO QUE SAKURA TRATA DE HACER?_

 _\- ya no hay vuelta atrás – dio un manotazo a su hermano haciendo que la soltara – no estoy pidiendo su permiso, solo les estoy informando e invitando_

 _\- ¿con quién te casaras? – intervino Kaho – me parece que eso es lo más importante en este momento_

 _\- con Li – sabía que alargarlo o dar más vueltas empeoraría las cosas_

 _\- ¿Li Shaoran? – dijo Tomoyo casi en un susurro_

 _\- NO – empezó a gritar nuevamente Touya – NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MI HERMANA SE HUMILLE AL CASARSE CON ESE TIPO, ¿NO VEN LO QUE DIRA LA GENTE? POR DIOS EL ESTUPIDO ESE ACABA DE ENVIUDAR Y AHORA QUIERE CASARSE_

 _\- seguramente fue el abuelo – por el rostro que tenía Tomoyo sabía que estaba uniendo todos los cabos sueltos en su cabeza – de otra manera no habrías aceptado la pregunta es ¿por qué?_

 _\- no me interesa – Touya recupero la compostura y la miro fijamente – Sakura no importa la razón que te haya llevado a esta estupidez, pero de tu respuesta dependerá todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante_

 _\- no te entiendo_

 _\- deberás elegir – dijo en tono frio – si te casas con Li, te juro que me encargare de hacerles la vida imposible en cuanto a lo económico se refiera, las empresas Kinomoto quitarán todas las acciones e inversiones que tengan en la corporación Amamiya y estoy seguro que tras ver eso los demás accionistas harán lo mismo y si no la hacen te juro que hare hasta lo imposible por convencerlos_

 _\- Touya por favor – le tomo de la mano_

 _\- y aunque me duela – a parto su mano de la de ella – te daré por muerta_

 _Sin esperar respuesta Touya salió de la casa siendo seguido por Kaho, Tomoyo y Eriol, ella sintió que su corazón se rompía a pedazos al ver que no contaría con el apoyo de sus seres queridos, pero había tomado una decisión y no retrocedería._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

\- estaba segura que tu… - no fue capaz de terminar de hablar

\- por más enojada que este no podía dejarte sola – tomo su barbilla y con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas – no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero no podría abandonarte, no ahora

\- pero Touya…

\- dale tiempo – la miro con ternura – estoy segura que cuando se calme vendrá a buscarte

\- no creo que me encuentre cuando se decida a hacerlo – sonrió tristemente – en unas horas partiré a Hong Kong

\- debería haber esperado eso – vio como los ojos de su prima se llenaban de lágrimas – creí que…

\- siento hacerte sufrir a ti y a todos los que me quieren – miro hacia el jardín donde se encontraban sus padres y su abuelo – soy una mala hija

\- es por Yukito verdad? – no espero respuesta por la mirada de Sakura sabia la verdad – no sé lo que ocurrió y estaré esperando a que seas tú quien me lo diga

\- ¿hija? – escucharon unos suaves golpes para después ver a Nadeshiko entrar en la habitación – tus suegros e invitados están esperándote abajo

\- lo siento mama – sonrió – es que me puse un poco melancólica mientras hablaba con Tomoyo, le comentaba que iba a extrañarlos mucho ahora que me tengo que ir a China

\- todos te extrañaremos – le dio un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla – ahora termina de alistarte

Después de cambiarse a un vestido más cómodo y retocar su maquillaje bajo junto a Tomoyo, no pudo sentir molestia al ver a los causantes de su desgracia, pero debía evitar hacer una escena frente a los pocos invitados

\- ya era hora que bajaras – Irean la tomo del brazo sujetándola con un poco de fuerza – no olvidas nuestro trato verdad

\- jamás – respondió dándole una fría mirada – y aunque quisiera estoy segura que usted se encargaría de recordármelo

\- es bueno saber que lo tienes presente – le dio una pequeña sonrisa – ahora ve a saludar a tus invitados junto a tu esposo

Vio como Shaoran caminaba cerca de ellas, las miraba con algo de preocupación, y finalmente se acercó a ellas al notar las miradas de los invitados, era extraño que los novios no se dirigieran la palabra después de la ceremonia

\- puedo llevármela unos instantes – tomo con delicadeza la mano de Sakura – necesitamos hablar en privado

\- eso será más adelante – respondió Irean – no pueden dejar a sus invitados, ya tendrán todo el viaje a Hong Kong para hablar tranquilamente

Fueron las horas más largas para ella, debía aguantar no solo las hipócritas palabras de sus invitados, sino también las miradas envenenadas de aquellas que supuso eran admiradoras de su ahora esposo, estaban acabando con su paciencia, si en la fiesta no hubiera estado su familia habría mandado al diablo todo y adelantado el viaje, por lo cual agradeció cuando llego la hora de marcharse

\- espero que tengan un buen viaje – le dijo Nadeshiko mientras la abrazaba, para luego acercarse a Shaoran – sé que no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos, pero espero que cuides de mi hija

\- así lo hare – respondió con sinceridad

\- lo que estás haciendo ahora solo me demuestra que no me equivoque en elegirte como mi sucesora – le dio un abrazo – eres digna heredera de los Amamiya, estaré esperando buenos resultados

\- no lo defraudare – contesto en tono serio – en unos días tendrá noticias mías, después de lo ocurrido con Touya no tenemos tiempo que perder

\- lo sé – la miro con preocupación – debemos actuar antes de que él lo haga

\- así será – dijo con firmeza

\- espero que no te arrepientas de las decisiones que estas tomando – Tomoyo se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo – y aunque lo hagas… sabes que contaras con mi apoyo, cuando quieras regresar sabes que con solo una llamada…

\- gracias – la abrazo con fuerza – necesitare todo el apoyo ahora que Touya…

\- los apoyaremos hasta el final – Eriol se acercó a ellas – te aseguro que lo frenaremos mientras arreglas las cosas con los demás accionistas

\- no sé qué haría sin ustedes – les sonrío – prometo que regresare pronto

\- hija yo… creí que tu hermano recapacitaría – la miro con ojos tristes

\- no te preocupes – sonrío a su padre – sé que el reacciona así porque se preocupa por mí, pero debe entender que no puede interferir en mis decisiones… solo espero que las cosas no empeoren… y en caso de será así debes apoyarlo

\- pero hija…

\- no puedes traicionarlo – lo abrazo – perdió a su hermana… no le quites a sus padres

Le dio un último abrazo y se subió al auto mientras esperaba a Shaoran, pudo distinguir a lo lejos una silueta que al parecer los veía, tuvo el presentimiento que lo conocía

\- a quien miras – Shaoran se sentó junto a ella

\- no es nada – respondió mirándolo fijamente – ya podemos irnos

\- yo necesito que hablemos y me expliques lo que está pasando

\- tendremos mucho tiempo para hacerlo cuando lleguemos a Hong Kong – se acomodó en el asiento del auto y cerró los ojos

\- no podrás evitar esta conversación – escucho que le decía con voz seria para después quedar en silencio

Podía sentir que el la miraba fijamente, pero no se dejaría intimidar y más ahora que pronto estaría en territorio enemigo, sabía que su estadía en china sería una tortura, pero había hecho un trato con esa detestable mujer y debía cumplirlo a costa de lo que fuera

\- _espero que puedas alcanzar la felicidad Yukito_ – fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de abrir los ojos y entrar al aeropuerto con paso firme

* * *

 **Siento mucho haber tardado en sacar este capítulo y más aún cuando es corto u.u pero el tiempo se pasa tan rápido que no me da tiempo de hacer nada ToT, espero este capítulo un tanto corto sea de su agrado**

 **Me gustaría agradecer todos lo reviews que dejaron, ¡GRACIAS!, también a aquellos que pusieron alerta y siguen la historia no pensé que llegaría a gustar y eso me pone feliz :3**

 **Y pues bueno para no alargar más la cosa me despido, espero poder subir pronto un nuevo capítulo y que este sea más extenso…. ¡Estaré esperando sus reviews!**

 **.: Nymeria:.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 **POV - IREAN**

Miro a través de la ventana mientras daba un sorbo a su té de tilo, los últimos meses habían sido más complicados de lo que habría pensado, tras la boda de su hijo con Sakura habían surgido bastantes problemas.

\- señora – le dijo una voz femenina tras tocar la puerta y entrar en la habitación – los invitados ya llegaron y la cena esta lista para ser servida

\- dile a la señora Sakura que la esperamos en el comedor

\- la señora Sakura… bueno… ella – la mucama se puso nerviosa y bajo la mirada asustada

\- ¿qué paso con ella? – se giró para mirar a la muchacha que estaba temblando como una hoja - ¡responde!

\- es que ella se fue en cuanto vio llegar a los invitados… salió por la puerta del servicio y se llevó su coche – parecía a punto de llorar – tratamos de detenerla, pero nos dijo que ella no tenía la obligación de estar presente en una cena de la cual no se le había informado y que además la anfitriona debería ser la dueña de la casa y esa no era ella

\- ¡esa maldita mocosa! – arrojo su taza estrellándola contra la pared – ¡largo!

La joven mucama salió tan rápido como pudo mientras Irean continuaba arrojando y destrozando cosas.

Estaba harta del comportamiento de Sakura, desde que habían llegado a Hong Kong no había hecho otra cosa que llevarle la contraria en todo, si bien había demostrado ser una persona lo bastante capaz para convencer a la gran mayoría de los accionistas de la corporación Amamiya para que no se retiraran tras las amenazas de Touya, no se comportaba de la misma manera cuando se trataba de las apariencias frente a la sociedad y más aún frente a los viejos del concilio.

Había previsto que ese matrimonio traería algunos roces, pero jamás se imaginó que esa muchacha era bastante terca, a diferencia de Nakuru que claramente había sido criada para ser una anfitriona y ama de casa ejemplar, Sakura era todo lo contrario, siempre le llevaba la contraria en todo, demostró no ser alguien manipulable y si no fuera por el trato que habían hecho estaba segura que las cosas serían aun peor, el secreto que ambas guardaban era lo único con lo que lograba amenazarla y mantenerla a raya.

\- ¿porque no bajas a recibir a los invitados? – vio a su esposo entrar en la habitación, quien se puso serio al notar las cosas destrozadas – ¿que hizo esta vez nuestra adorada nuera?

\- la estúpida se largó – respondió tratando de recuperar la calma – ¿que se supone que les diremos ahora a los invitados?

\- que tuvo que salir en un viaje de emergencia por asuntos de la empresa – respondió sin darle mucha importancia – no sería la primera vez que lo hace

\- pero extrañamente siempre está de viaje cuando los ancianos vienen a visitarnos – dijo preocupada – están comenzando a murmurar que Sakura se lleva mejor con Chen que con Shaoran y sabes los problemas que eso podría traer

\- es evidente que Chen se siente atraído por ella – tomo asiento – pero estoy seguro de que no pasara nada por dos simples razones, primero Sakura no es el tipo de mujer que se presta para este tipo de cosas y segundo si él intenta propasarse Shaoran perdería la cabeza y lo destrozaría literalmente y sabemos que no se arriesgara a eso, le teme demasiado a nuestro hijo

\- lo se…

Lo último que le había dicho su esposo era lo que más le preocupaba, desde el inicio se dio cuenta que Shaoran sentía algo por esa mujer, se sorprendió al descubrir que Midori la supuesta muchacha que estaba ayudando a Nakuru y Yukito fuera Sakura.

Cuando lo había amenazado con hacerle daño a Midori no bromeaba y agradeció el hecho de que su hijo fuera tan obstinado y se negara a conocer a su prometida hasta el último momento cuando ya era imposible retractarse, caso contrario estaba segura que la boda no se habría realizado.

Pero ahora que habían pasado meses desde la boda y a pesar de que Sakura solo mostraba resentimiento hacia su hijo este no hacía más que seguir apoyándola en cualquier cosa que ella propusiera y eso la exasperaba

\- que hacen encerrados los dos en su habitación – Shaoran entro mirando todo el desorden y no tardo en adivinar el motivo

\- ¿sabes a donde se fue tu mujer? – le pregunto Hien

\- primero no es mi mujer solo mi esposa – comenzó molesto – y segundo es probable que este refugiándose como siempre en el apartamento que se compro

\- porque demonios permitiste que se comprara ese lugar – lo miro enojada – si ella no tuviera un lugar a donde escapar y si fueras más firme con ella…

\- ella es libre de hacer lo que le plazca – le respondió mirándola fijamente – así como tú no me quieres decir como la obligaron a casarse conmigo yo tampoco les ayudare a mantenerla a raya, ahora ese es su problema

\- y no te importa lo que las personas dicen – Hien se puso de pie – te gusta ser la burla de todos, dicen que tu esposa no te respeta y hace lo que le da la gana, es más incluso ya comenzaron los rumores de que tiene un amante porque el gran Li Shaoran no es capaz de mantener a sus mujeres satisfechas y para estas fechas aún no está embarazada

\- no me permite tocarla y no voy a obligarla si es lo que piensan – frunció el ceño – la última vez que hablamos al respecto me dijo que mi madre me diría de qué forma concebirá a nuestro heredero

No estaba segura de cómo decirle la verdad a su hijo, había esperado que Sakura cambiara de opinión con el tiempo y por eso hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, pero por lo visto una vez más estaba equivocada

\- lo harán a través de fecundación in vitro – respondió evitando la mirada de su hijo – fue una de las condiciones que puso para acceder al matrimonio, aunque se lleve a cabo este procedimiento será ella quien lleve al bebe en su vientre, solo…

\- no quiere que la toque – termino de decir Shaoran para después salir de la habitación furioso

\- es verdad eso – Hien la miro horrorizado – los ancianos jamás lo aprobaran

\- y ellos no tiene por qué enterarse – se mantuvo firme – lo importante es que ella le dé un heredero a Shaoran antes que Chen tenga el suyo, no podemos votar todo por la borda solo por eso, hemos llegado demasiado lejos y hecho bastantes cosas para lograrlo y ahora no nos retractaremos

\- espero que no nos arrepintamos en el futuro – dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Irean se quedó pensativa, sabía que las cosas talvez no eran como las habían planeado a un principio, pero no iba a permitir que todo su esfuerzo se fuera al caño, aun en contra de Hien, Shaoran o la misma Sakura, ese niño nacería.

\- yo también lo espero – se dijo a si misma casi en un susurro y salió de su habitación para atender a los invitados

* * *

 **Volví! uff el tiempo se paso volando y ya me estaba preocupando por no poder continuar esta historia lo siento u.u pero el tiempo Dios cada vez es mas corto y ya no alcanza para nada ToT tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

 **Y bueno vamos a lo importante!, como siempre agradecer a todas las bellas personas que siguen esta loca historia, se que nunca doy las gracias respectivas pero esta vez lo haré con una pequeña lista de todas aquellas personas que dejaron su review, en serio no saben lo feliz que me hacen**

 **Semillas de amapola, ivannarellano.2111, itzel , sayu , SallyB, Doris,suhaildechavez21, Agatha2391, Kendrix astrix, Auro33, katty romero, Yi Jie Li Kinomoto, Sra Grandchester**

 **todas estas son las bellas personas que me han ido dejando sus reviews desde que inicie y realmente se los agradezco no saben cuanto motiva ver que hay gente que esta siguiendo las locuras que una escribe je je y hablando de seguir también agradezco a los que pusieron mi fic en sus alertas Gracias!**

 **En fin espero volver pronto! Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- espero que no nos arrepintamos en el futuro – dijo antes de salir de la habitación_

 _Irean se quedó pensativa, sabía que las cosas talvez no eran como las habían planeado a un principio, pero no iba a permitir que todo su esfuerzo se fuera al caño, aun en contra de Hien, Shaoran o la misma Sakura, ese niño nacería._

 _\- yo también lo espero – se dijo a si misma casi en un susurro y salió de su habitación para atender a los invitados_

 **POV - TOUYA**

Se encontraba dando vueltas en la biblioteca tratando de pensar la forma en la que hundiría a los Li, desde la boda de su hermana con ese mocoso no había tenido otra cosa en la cabeza

\- harás un agujero si sigues haciendo eso – lo interrumpió Kaho mientras entraba llevando una bandeja con una taza de té – ya va siendo hora de que te des por vencido, la pequeña Sakura ha demostrado ser una digna rival y no podrás hundirla tan fácilmente y su esposo tampoco lo hace mal

\- ya lo sé – frunció el ceño y tomo asiento junto a Kaho – pero deben tener un punto débil, algo que se me está escapando

\- deberías respetar la decisión de tu hermana – lo tomo de las manos y lo miro suplicante – en lugar de tratar de hacerles la vida imposible deberías apoyarla que no ves que te necesita

\- no lo hace – respondió molesto

\- claro que si – lo sujeto más fuerte – date cuenta de lo sola que está en estos momentos, no solo no asististe a su boda y gritaste a los cuatro vientos que ella ya no era tu hermana, sino que también…

\- también que

\- ¡ella ha perdido a toda su familia! – se puso de pie dándole la espalda – ¿no te has preguntado la razón por la cual ella nunca visita a tus padres cuando viene a Japón?

\- porque solo le interesa su empresa – escupió con enojo, le molestaba ver lo mucho que su hermana había cambiado tras el matrimonio con ese sujeto, no solo se había ido a China y aceptado de buena gana que la desconociera como su hermana, ahora también era ella la que se alejaba de sus padres

\- porque eres tan ciego – lo enfrento Kaho – si ella no se acerca a tus padres y viceversa es porque ella se los pidió

\- no tiene razón para hacerlo – le parecía ilógico aquella afirmación

\- francamente los celos te han segado – dio un suspiro y antes de salir de la biblioteca le dijo – espero que reacciones antes de que realmente pierdas a tu hermana

No entendía porque Kaho le decía aquello, era más que evidente que Sakura se había dejado seducir por el dinero y la posición que ahora tenía, desde la unión de la corporación Amamiya con los Li se habían convertido en los más poderosos de todo Asia, a pesar de sus intentos por convencer a los accionistas a que dejaran a su hermana ella los había convencido de lo contrario respaldándose en el apoyo que Eriol y Tomoyo le habían dado, lo cual le pareció muy inteligente de su parte.

Sabía que su hermana tenia madera para manejar la corporación que su abuelo le dejaría, pero nunca habría pensado que sería tan hábil y eso de cierto modo hería su ego, si bien al inicio quería convencer a los accionistas a abandonar la corporación para que esta perdiera su poder financiero y la razón principal por la cual estaba seguro fue motivo para ese absurdo matrimonio, ahora lo hacía por orgullo propio no podía permitir que su hermanita le ganara en algo en lo que él llevaba trabajando más tiempo.

Se sentó en el sofá y mientras tomaba el té que Kaho le había traído saco una foto que siempre llevaba con él en su billetera, en esta pudo ver a una versión más joven de sí mismo y junto a él Kaho, Yue, Sakura y Yukito, al mirar a este último no pudo evitar un pinchazo de ira y decepción, su amigo en quien tanto había confiado lo había traicionado cuando más lo necesitaba

 _Inicio Flash Back_

 _Llego al apartamento donde había estado viviendo Yukito desde el funeral de Nakuru, toco la puerta con insistencia pues sabía que era el único que convencería a Sakura de no cometer una locura_

 _\- Touya – dijo sorprendido y algo nervioso tras abrir la puerta_

 _\- necesito tu ayuda Yuki – entro a su pequeña sala y se sentó en el sofá – debemos impedir que Sakura se case, estoy seguro que si vienes conmigo en este momento y hablas con ella lo suspenderá todo, aún estamos a tiempo de llegar a impedir la boda_

 _\- no lo hare – respondió tranquilo – es una decisión que Sakura ha tomado y no debemos interferir_

 _\- ¿lo sabias? ¿es que no te importa que este arruinando su vida? – lo miro incrédulo – después de toda la ayuda que les dio a Nakuru y a ti vas a darle la espalda?_

 _\- ella me dijo que estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo – se sentó frente a él – cuando me lo conto hace unas semanas atrás no podía creerlo, pero tras conversar calmadamente con pude entender sus razones_

 _\- y si te lo había dicho semanas atrás porque no me habías dicho nada! – se puso de pie furioso – si me hubiera enterado a tiempo habría evitado todo esto aun si significaba encerrarla en algún lugar hasta que recapacitara_

 _\- entiende que ya no es una niña – también se puso de pie – ella ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones y aceptar sus errores y las consecuencias que estas traerán, por una vez déjala manejar su vida_

 _\- es que no lo entiendes se va a casar! ¡A casar! – estallo – si ella hubiera escogido a otra persona y estuviera seguro que lo amará lo suficiente para dar ese paso no me interpondría y la apoyaría, pero ese mocoso solo le traerá infelicidad y deshonra, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Nakuru y ya está volviendo a casarse, dime un tipo así que clase de valores tiene_

 _\- pero él la quiere – se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que había hablado demás – Nakuru me lo dijo_

 _\- pero ella a quien ama es a ti que no lo entiendes! – lo agarró del cuello de la camisa – desde siempre te ha amado y ahora que tu compromiso con ella se había confirmado, me parece extraño que decida casarse con otro hombre_

 _\- nunca íbamos a casarnos – respondió en tono serio – yo había renunciado a todo con tal de estar con Nakuru y eso también incluía mi compromiso con ella, en todo caso quien iba a casarse con ella era Yue por ser el único heredero que le queda a mi padre_

 _\- incluso preferiría que se case con él – lo soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas – por lo menos habría tenido la seguridad de que la cuidaría como es debido, pero ese mocoso se la llevara lejos y la alejara de todos nosotros, Tomoyo también está furiosa y preocupada por todo esto_

 _\- ni tu ni Tomoyo pueden interferir – comenzó alterado – y tampoco Yue por eso lo mande lejos para que nadie…_

 _\- de que estas hablando? – se dio cuenta que Yukito se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a dar vueltas como si temiera algo – que más es lo que sabes y no quieres decirme_

 _Escucharon la bocina de un automóvil y Yukito salió inmediatamente a pedirle que lo esperara, luego se dirigió a la que supuso era su habitación y salió de ella con una maleta_

 _\- Touya debo irme – esquivo su mirada – mira siento mucho no poder ayudarte y te aseguro que no se nada más de lo que te dije, pero ahora que Nakuru no está yo… solo quiero empezar de nuevo lejos de todo_

 _\- no te atrevas a salir con esa maleta – le pidió con voz triste – por una vez en tu vida has algo por ella y evita que cometa una estupidez ya si después quieres irte lo harás_

 _\- no la haré – abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dijo – lo siento y desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que Sakura alcance la felicidad_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Tiro la taza de té haciendo que esta se rompiera en pedazos, el maldito de Yukito lo había traicionado y no solo a él sino también a Sakura que tanto había hecho para ayudarlo, Yue siempre le había dicho que Yukito era el tipo de persona que siempre pensaba en sí mismo _"primero él y luego él"_ habían sido sus palabras exactas y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que eso era cierto ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes y talvez así lo habría alejado de su hermana, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Se puso de pie y miro la taza destrozada, no se daría por vencido y lograría que su hermana regresara por el bien de ella, dejaría a un lado su ego herido y ahora se enfocaría en recuperarla, haber dicho que ya no era su hermana fue su peor error, pero era algo que podría solucionar fácilmente, dicen que es mejor tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos a un más cerca, no permitiría que Li se quedara con ella y sabía a quién tenía que recurrir para acercase a su hermana nuevamente, saco su celular y marco un número esperando impacientemente hasta que le respondieron

\- ¿Touya porque estas llamando a estas horas? – le dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo – ¿sabes la hora que es?

\- necesito que me ayudes a encontrarme con Sakura – la otra persona se quedó en silencio como si meditara lo que había escuchado – prometiste ayudarme cuando te lo pidiera

\- y así lo hare – escucho una leve risa – ya era hora que abrieras los ojos, tu hermana te necesita, mañana me pondré en contacto contigo

\- gracias – fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para traer de regreso a su hermana y no descansaría hasta lograrlo aun si eso significaba hacerlo a la fuerza.

* * *

 **fu fu fu y pues como verán le traje dos capítulos! sep eso porque esperaron pacientemente n.n, ya era de hacer un pov de mi queridisimo Touya las cosas se irán poniendo interesantes ahora que nuestro pelinegro entre en escena, ahora la pregunta del millón con quien habrá hablado por celular? quien sera el que lo lleve ante sakura? y lo mas importante que fue lo que paso con nuestra pareja favorita estos meses que llevan casados? Yukito sabrá mas de lo que dice? porque hago tantas preguntas? xDD ya ya je je je**

 **Los dejo y espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, como siempre se esperan criticas buenas, malas (pero no sean crueles por favor u.u) y todo lo que quieran decirme ju ju ju**

 **También les informo para los que siguen mi otro proyecto "hermoso desastre" (una adaptación de una hermosa obra cabe resaltar) que pronto subiré capítulos nuevos y espero finalizarlo así que estén atentos!**

 **Y ya no los aburro mas! Saludines!**

 **.:Nymeria.:**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- ¿Touya porque estas llamando a estas horas? – le dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo – ¿sabes la hora que es?_

 _\- necesito que me ayudes a encontrarme con Sakura – la otra persona se quedó en silencio como si meditara lo que había escuchado – prometiste ayudarme cuando te lo pidiera_

 _\- y así lo haré – escucho una leve risa – ya era hora que abrieras los ojos, tu hermana te necesita, mañana me pondré en contacto contigo_

 _\- gracias – fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar_

 _Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para traer de regreso a su hermana y no descansaría hasta lograrlo aun si eso significaba hacerlo a la fuerza._

* * *

 **POV – Sakura**

Una noche más en la que tendría que dormir en esa horrible casa, si no hubiera sido por la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo en este momento estaría cómodamente descansando en su departamento, el único lugar en el que se sentía tranquila y en paz

\- señora – tocaron su puerta mientras una mucama entraba – la cena ya está lista

\- no deseo comer nada – se acercó a su armario para buscar su pijama – diles que me siento mal o inventa cualquier cosa

\- pero la señora Irean…

\- odio que me contradigan – le dijo cortante – haz lo que te he ordenado

Después de que la mucama salió de la habitación se dirigió al lavado a darse un baño, ese día había sido muy estresante, su abuelo había llegado a visitarlos de improvisto y al ver que ella no estaba durmiendo en la mansión de los Li las últimas semanas le llamo la atención

" _qué clase de imagen crees que estás dando ante la sociedad China_ " le había dicho enojado " _desde hoy regresaras con tu esposo o de lo contrario tendré que quitarte la presidencia_ ", debido a esa razón regreso a esa maldita mansión, no podía darse el lujo de que le quitaran la presidencia, no ahora que era tan importante en el trato que hizo con Irean, pero estaba cansada de vivir en ese lugar.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde su boda con Li y si bien las cosas en las empresas estaban yendo viento en popa, no era lo mismo con su relación con sus suegros y esposo, Irean no dejaba de atormentarla recordándole lo que haría si no cumplía lo pactado y Shaoran…

Shaoran era otro gran problema, cuando lo conoció y después se casó con el jamás hubiera pensado que era un hombre bastante ¿celoso?, estaba segura que las escenas que le hacía no era por celos sino por su ego masculino herido, la razón era su primo Shen, desde su llegada a Hong Kong él se había mostrado bastante amable y sin darse cuenta terminaron siendo amigos, razón por la cual hablaba más con el que con su propio esposo, y las personas que los rodaban se habían percatado de ello creando rumores

\- Saku no vas a comer? – escucho la voz de Shiefa desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- estoy dándome un baño y luego quiero descansar – respondió tranquila – no te preocupes por mi

\- te vas a enfermar si continuas así – escucho como salía de su habitación sin decir nada mas

Si había algo que debía agradecer de ese estúpido matrimonio era sus cuñadas, la primera vez que se había reunido con ellas pensó que serían igual que su madre pero para su grata sorpresa ellas eran muy distintas, Futtie, Shiefa, Feimei y Fanren habían demostrado ser bastante agradables y algo parlanchinas una vez agarraban confianza, sin ellas las reuniones familiares habrían sido insoportables, aunque también existía otra persona que se había ganado su cariño, Meiling la extrovertida prima de su esposo, tenía su misma edad aunque parecía más joven, había demostrado ser una mujer bastante liberal, odiaba los protocolos y reglas, por ese motivo era mal vista por sus familiares pero al parecer a ella no le importaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se terminaba de cambiar y salía del baño sonrisa que se borró al ver que Shaoran la estaba esperando en su habitación con una charola de comida

\- que haces aquí – le dijo molesta

\- te traje algo de comer – vio como tomaba asiento – además aún tenemos una conversación pendiente

\- ya te dije que si quieres saber cuál fue el trato que hice con tu madre se lo preguntes a ella – contesto fríamente

\- ni ella ni tu quieren decirme la razón – la miro fijamente – no crees que tengo el derecho de saberlo

\- no – cuanto más tendrían que discutir por ese motivo – como te lo dije la primera vez, tu tuviste tus motivos para aceptar esta boda y yo también… además solo debemos aguantarnos hasta que conciba a un heredero, después seremos libres

\- por fecundación in vitro – frunció el ceño – no pienso tener un hijo de esa manera, y aunque lo tuviéramos ¿serias capaz de abandonarlo?

\- si con eso consigo mi libertad – sonrió levemente – lo haría, después de todo será un niño concebido sin amor… solo una herramienta más, si con eso puedo liberarme de los Li, Amamiya y los Kinomoto seré feliz

\- el niño no tendría la culpa de nada – vio cómo se ponía de pie y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella – además te necesitaría… un niño siempre necesita a su madre

\- te tendría a ti! – dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que él se acercaba – y si necesita una madre estoy segura que podrás conseguir a cualquier mujer para ese trabajo, después de todo tienes una interminable fila de admiradoras

\- ¡pero a mí solo me importas tú! –Shaoran la abrazo con fuerza – porque no lo entiendes, desde la primera vez que te vi yo…

\- ¡NO! – forcejeo por liberarse, no quería escucharlo – ya te dije que para mí solo existe Yukito

\- pero él no te ama! – la sujeto con más fuerza – porque te empeñas en continuar amando a alguien a quien no le importas, solo te pido una oportunidad… déjame demostrarte lo que es el amar y ser amado

Antes de poder reaccionar Shaoran la beso, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso le molestaba, trato de empujarlo, pero solo consiguió que la sujetara con más fuerza, odiaba que la besara de esa manera porque temía terminar por ceder, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Shaoran no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que sucedía, pero tenía que odiarlo se lo había jurado a sí misma, pero su cuerpo parecía pensar distinto a su cabeza ya que terminaba sintiéndose indefensa entre sus brazos

\- Sakura – gimió contra su boca mientras recuperaba un poco de aire y volvía a besarla con pasión y cariño

No pudo evitar corresponderle y pasar sus brazos sobre su cuello, sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí misma, pero las sensaciones que Shaoran despertaba en ella la volvían loca, y por ello tenía miedo, volvió a la realidad y lo empujo con fuerza

\- no vuelvas a hacerlo – trato de recuperar el aire y se separó de él – no soporto que me toques

\- no parecía ser ese el caso hace unos momentos – la miro fijamente

\- solo… solo déjame sola – le dio la espalda, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos y se acercaba a ella nuevamente terminaría cediendo

\- lo hare solo por esta noche – escucho como abría la puerta – pero no me daré por vencido, sé que sientes algo por mí, aunque no quieras reconocerlo

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba corrió a está el y le puso seguro, sintió como su corazón latía desbocadamente y su rostro se tornaba rojo como el carmín, tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, poco a poco estaba olvidando a Yukito y era Shaoran en quien pensaba, y como no hacerlo si era tan cariñoso y bueno con ella, solo una tonta no podría enamorarse de él, pero no podía, no mientras tenia tantas dudas sobre él y su participación en el accidente de Nakuru

Miro hacia su celular y marco el número que ya se sabía de memoria, espero a que le contestaran, necesitaba escucharlo una vez mas

\- pequeña Sakura – respondió al otro lado de la línea – ¿sucedió algo?

\- ¿cómo siguen las investigaciones? – trato de hablar con voz tranquila – Tomoyo me dijo que ha habido algunos problemas

\- tal como pensábamos la familia Li tiene que ver en el accidente – contesto – aunque aún no sabemos por quien fue planeado

\- y… Yukito ¿cómo esta él? – sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta – la última vez que hable con él estaba muy alterado

\- solo está esperando los últimos informes… si confirma que Li Shaoran estuvo directamente involucrado en el accidente no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados

\- ténganme informada de todo – dio un suspiro – si es verdad lo que sospechamos los Li pagaran

\- ya es tarde lo mejor será que descanses

\- gracias por todo – sonrió – no sé qué haría sin ti Yue

\- es necesario hacer esto – dijo con voz seria – sino quien sabe lo que planeen hacer contigo, tal vez quieran deshacerse de ti de la misma manera… debes tener cuidado

Escucho el pitido de desconexión de llamada y se quedó apoyada en la puerta, su cabeza estaba hecha un lió, si realmente los Li estaban involucrados en el accidente ella se encargaría de hacerles pagar no solo por Yukito sino también por Nakuru, se lo había prometido y si Shaoran estaba involucrado también pagaría.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- ténganme informada de todo – dio un suspiro – si es verdad lo que sospechamos los Li pagaran_

 _\- ya es tarde lo mejor será que descanses_

 _\- gracias por todo – sonrió – no sé qué haría sin ti Yue_

 _\- es necesario hacer esto – dijo con voz seria – sino quien sabe lo que planeen hacer contigo, talvez quieran deshacerse de ti de la misma manera… debes tener cuidado_

 _Escucho el pitido de desconexión de llamada y se quedó apoyada en la puerta, su cabeza estaba hecha un lió, si realmente los Li estaban involucrados en el accidente ella se encargaría de hacerles pagar no solo por Yukito sino también por Nakuru, se lo había prometido y si Shaoran estaba involucrado también pagaría._

* * *

 **Pov – Shaoran**

Entro a su habitación y se tiro sobre su cama después del agitado encuentro que había tenido con Sakura momentos atrás, se tocó los labios y no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta, había logrado besarla nuevamente y aunque ella se mostrara indiferente sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando últimamente y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella terminara cediendo.

Tres meses ya habían pasado desde su matrimonio y si bien a un principio Sakura se había mostrado renuente a cualquier tipo de contacto con él últimamente estaba más dócil, incluso ahora dormía en la mansión y había vendido el apartamento en el que se quedaba desde su llegada a Hong Kong aunque probablemente eso se debía más al hecho de que el señor Amamiya se lo había ordenado, pero ahora sus esperanzas que ya se habían estado esfumando volvieron a aparecer, estaba seguro que con un poco más de convivencia Sakura lo terminaría amando y el haría lo necesario para lograrlo

A la mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar temprano con la esperanza de encontrase con su esposa y sonrió al verla sentada en uno de los mesones de la cocina

\- buenos días señor Li – dijeron las sirvientas en cuanto lo vieron entrar, haciendo que Sakura se girara y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido

\- buenos días – se limitó a responder mientras se sentaba junto a ella

\- ¿desea que le sirvamos el desayuno aquí? – dijo una de ellas mirándolo con cautela – sus padres ya se encuentran sentados en el comedor

\- hoy desayunare con mi esposa – sonrió – así que si mis padres preguntan ya saben que responder

\- ¿se puede saber que pretendes con todo este teatro? – le dijo Sakura en cuanto los dejaron solos – sabes que tu madre se enfadara en cuanto le digan dónde y con quien estas

\- no tendría porque – se encogió de hombros – además que tiene de malo que comparta el desayuno con mi esposa, si se molesta es problema suyo

\- haz lo que quieras – le respondió mientras terminaba su taza de café de un sorbo, tomaba su bolso y se ponía de pie – yo ya me marcho

\- podemos ir juntos – la tomo de la mano – después de todo también iré a la oficina

\- me reuniré con Shen – se soltó y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa – estoy segura que no quieres arruinar tu día desde tan temprano

\- y porque demonios tienes que verte con el! – su sangre hervía cada vez que Sakura, su Sakura se reunía con el estúpido de su primo

\- ya que tú no te dignas a atenderlo alguien debe hacerlo – respondió con simpleza – y al parecer él y yo nos llevamos bien así que te estoy facilitando las cosas ¿no deberías estar feliz?

\- cómo puedo estar feliz cuando ese idiota se pone a babear cada vez que te mira – se puso de pie acercándose a ella – no me gusta que mi mujer se reúna con otros hombres

\- y eso es algo bueno – lo miro a los ojos – pero te recuerdo que yo no soy tu mujer, además no voy a divertirme voy a trabajar cosa que tú también deberías hacer… ahora si me disculpas se me está haciendo tarde

La vio salir de la cocina y vio cómo se subía a su carro y se marchaba sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, sin poder evitarlo arrojo todo lo que se encontraba sobre el mesón y salió hecho una furia hacia su oficina.

Le molestaba esa maldita amistad que había nacido entre su esposa y primo, si antes lo detestaba ahora lo odiaba con todo su ser, porque había logrado aquello que él no y eso era ganarse la confianza de Sakura, desde la primera vez que esos dos se habían encontrado se dio cuenta que Shen había quedado prendado de ella y a pesar de saber que era su esposa no dejaba de tener detalles que hacía ver al resto de las personas sus verdaderas intenciones

\- señor Li buenos días – dijo su secretaria en cuanto lo vio entrar

\- no quiero que nadie me moleste – le contesto bruscamente antes de entrar a su oficina mientras era seguido por ella – y en cuanto mi esposa llegue le dirás que quiero hablar con ella

\- señor lo que pasa es que…

\- pero que mal humor traes en tan buena mañana querido – reconoció esa voz y miro hacia el sillón de su oficina, donde estaba sentada una mujer esperándolo

\- la señorita Liao lo está esperando – dijo su secretaria con nerviosismo

\- está bien déjanos solos – vio cómo se inclinaba levemente y salía cerrando la puerta tras ella

\- pero que cara más aterradora tienes mi querido Xiaolang – se puso de pie y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla – déjame adivinar, se trata de tu linda esposa ¿verdad?

\- ¿que es lo que quieres Lixue? – se alejó de ella, no tenía ganas de soportarla

\- oh vamos querido – se sentó nuevamente en el sillón – esa no es la manera de tratar a una vieja amiga… bueno a algo más que una vieja amiga

La vio sonreír bastante divertida ante su propio comentario y no podía negarlo pues tal como ella había dicho ellos habían sido más que amigos en el pasado, aunque eso había terminado poco antes de que Nakuru desapareciera y se fuera a Japón

\- creí que yo sería la siguiente de la lista en cuanto Nakuru desapareciera, pero veo que te encontraste otra japonesa – lo miro divertida – ¿acaso tienes una extraña fijación con las mujeres de ese país?

\- te repito, ¿que es lo que quieres? – le estaba comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza – la última vez que nos vimos te dije que no quería volver a verte

\- pero yo si deseo verte – se acercó a él – me dirás que no extrañas las noches que nos divertíamos juntos, dudo mucho que tu esposa sepa satisfacerte como yo lo hago… después de todo hemos estado juntos los últimos dos años y eso no se olvida fácilmente

\- y ya te dije que eso quedo atrás – se puso de pie – tal como hablamos la última vez no estoy dispuesto a continuar lo que teníamos yo amo a mi esposa

\- pero ella no a ti – contesto seria – crees que no se de los rumores que se están expandiendo acerca de ella y lo bien que se lleva con Shen

\- ellos no tienen nada – dijo molesto – son solo estúpidos rumores

\- igual que lo nuestro hace tiempo atrás y ya vez que si era cierto – sonrió – pobre Nakuru nunca lo sospecho, aunque no creo que le haya importado como tampoco creo que le importe ahora a tu nueva esposa, pero tienes razón dudo mucho que Shen logre conquistar a una mujer como tu esposa si tu no lo has logrado, pero…

\- ¿pero qué? – la vio sacar algo de su cartera

\- tal vez el no, pero si alguno de los otros hombres con los que se ha estado viendo últimamente – le mostró un sobre – debo admitir que tiene muy buen gusto sobre todo con el de cabello negro es bastante atractivo

\- de que demonios estás hablando – le quito el sobre y lo abrió

\- como vez ella ha tenido varios encuentros con esos hombres, particularmente con el segundo – respondió parándose junto a el - se ven bastante amigables ¿no te parece?, primero pensé que tenía algo con el hombre de cabellos grises ya que se veían muy seguido pero el hombre de cabello negro lo desplazo completamente, tanto que ahora solo se reúne con él, es mas en estos momentos están juntos

Le mostró una fotografía en su celular, y efectivamente era Sakura con ese hombre y esa reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento pues era la misma ropa que ella llevaba puesta cuando salió de la mansión

\- porque la hiciste investigar – no pudo quitar la vista de las fotografías que estaban entre sus manos

\- simplemente porque te amo – respondió mientras se abrazaba a él – dices amar a esa mujer, pero ella no te corresponde, entonces ¿porque no continuar con lo nuestro?

\- déjame solo – le dijo casi en un susurro

\- está bien – lo beso ligeramente en los labios y salió de la oficina

Se quedó mirando las fotografías mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, al primero lo pudo identificar inmediatamente aunque solo lo viera de espaldas era Yukito, nadie más tenía ese color de cabello y al segundo aunque su cara se le hacía familiar no lo conocía y era con quien se veía más cariñosa Sakura en todas las fotografías, abrazándolo e incluso dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que más le dolió fue que según esas fotografías ella llevaba a ese hombre a su antiguo apartamento y por lo visto él no se marchaba hasta altas horas de la noche.

Que estúpido había sido creyendo en verdad que Sakura no podía olvidar a Yukito cuando fácilmente ya lo había remplazado con otro, y él de estúpido enamorado diciendo que la esperaría y la conquistaría, ahora entendía porque le había dicho desde la primera noche que a ella no le importaba si él tenía una o más amantes siempre y cuando fuera discreto… seguramente igual de discreta que ella.

Pero nadie se burlaba de un Li y ella no sería la primera en hacerlo, ahora todo el amor que sentía solo se estaba convirtiendo en el más puro odio y si ella podía tener un amante él también podía tenerlo, le enseñaría a esa mujer que nadie le veía la cara.


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _Que estúpido había sido creyendo en verdad que Sakura no podía olvidar a Yukito cuando fácilmente ya lo había remplazado con otro, y él de estúpido enamorado diciendo que la esperaría y la conquistaría, ahora entendía porque le había dicho desde la primera noche que a ella no le importaba si él tenía una o más amantes siempre y cuando fuera discreto… seguramente igual de discreta que ella._

 _Pero nadie se burlaba de un Li y ella no sería la primera en hacerlo, ahora todo el amor que sentía solo se estaba convirtiendo en el más puro odio y si ella podía tener un amante él también podía tenerlo, le enseñaría a esa mujer que nadie le veía la cara._

* * *

 **Pov - Sakura**

\- ¿Esa es la señora Li? – escucho entre susurros

-hmph, hermosa pero no sabe cómo retener a un hombre – dijeron entre sonrisas

\- ni tanto querida solo mira lo bien acompañada que llega – dijo otra con desprecio – se nota que no pierde el tiempo

\- ¡que se creen esas arpías! ¡Déjame ir a darles una pequeña lección!

\- Mei no es necesario – la tomo del brazo con suavidad – ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios

\- ¡pero no es justo! – respondió haciendo un puchero – si tan solo el estúpido de mi primo no se estuviera exhibiendo con su amante en publico

\- ¡Mei! ¡Ya basta!

\- no te enojes con ella Shen – le toco el brazo suavemente – después de todo no es mentira ni lo que ella dice ni lo que dice el resto de la gente

\- no entiendo cómo es que el idiota de mi primo prefiera estar con esa mujerzuela en lugar de su esposa

\- recuerda que fue un matrimonio arreglado – trato de restarle importancia – además fui yo quien le dijo que no me importaba si tenía una o más amantes

\- pero eso no justifica que te humille de esa manera – le contesto molesto – si bien ustedes no se llevan bien tú has sabido guardar la imagen frente a la sociedad, en cambio él…

\- solo déjalo – respondió con un suspiro – además mil veces prefiero estar en compañía de ustedes que tener que soportar a Shaoran toda la velada

\- es una lástima escuchar eso – los tres dieron un respingo al escuchar a Shaoran – pero lamentablemente tendrás que soportar mi presencia durante toda la fiesta… pues, aunque no te guste soy tu esposo

\- valiente esposo estas hecho Xiaolang – Meiling lo miro fastidiada – ojalá recordaras tu rol cuando te andas exhibiendo con tu amante en público, por lo menos deberías tener la delicadeza de saber dónde encontrarte con ella

\- ¿de que estas hablando? – la miro ceñudo – yo jamás...

\- basta! – dijo Sakura con firmeza – no es el lugar ni el momento de hacer una escena, te agradezco tu preocupación Mei pero creo que ahora no es adecuado – dio un suspiro – y Shen gracias por aceptar entrar conmigo, ahora debo estar con mi esposo

\- de que estaba hablando Meiling? – la sujeto con fuerza del brazo – exijo una explicación

\- no me hagas reír – lo miro fríamente – como dije no es el momento ni el lugar, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre el asunto más tarde… por ahora compórtate como el jefe del clan que se supone que eres

Pasaron el resto de la noche sin volver a hablar del tema, fingiendo ser la pareja enamorada que no eran, Sakura odiaba los momentos en los que Shaoran la tomaba por sorpresa para besarla, según el para mantener las apariencias, pero se preguntaba qué tan cierto era aquello cuando toda la alta sociedad de Hong Kong sabía que su matrimonio no era más que una farsa y que el tan codiciado jefe del Clan Li tenía una amante además de su muy "rentable esposa"

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no podía, ya habían pasado bastantes meses desde que se había casado y a pesar de que al inicio fue ella la que se mostraba hostil con su esposo y su familia política Tomoyo le había hecho ver que con esa actitud solo tendría una vida miserable, después de todo fue decisión de ella de casarse con Li y no al revés, o por lo menos Shaoran no había estado involucrado directamente ya que todo fue fraguado por Irean y su hijo solo había aceptado como el títere que era y siempre la había respetado o había aparentado hacerlo hasta hace un mes atrás, cuando salieron los primeros rumores de que sostenía una relación con Liao Lixue la nieta de uno de los ancianos del concilio.

Sakura la había conocido en la fiesta que organizaron para ella a su llegada a China, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la atracción que esa mujer sentía por su esposo pues la forma tan fría y descortés con que la había tratado cuando las presentaron eran más que evidentes, pero Shaoran le había asegurado que no tenia de que preocuparse

Pero últimamente el ya no estaba en la mansión y las pocas veces que habían coincidido en algún restaurante lo encontraba en compañía de aquella mujer, trato de no darle importancia pues después de todo ella le había dado la libertad de tener cuantas amantes tuviera y no se retractaba de ello, pues no lo amaba y no le parecía injusto que él tuviera que sacrificarse con ese matrimonio, lo único que le había pedido era que guardara las apariencias pues a pesar de todo ella era una persona orgullosa y no podía permitir que su imagen se viera manchada, pero inevitablemente los rumores surgieron y con ellos los ya "malos comentarios" se incrementaron hacia ella.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue lo que ocurrió esa misma noche horas atrás, después de que Shaoran le había insistido tanto en que debían ir a esa importante fiesta juntos, Sakura lo espero por varias horas en la mansión para recibir una llamada que le decía que llegaría tarde y que lo mejor sería si se encontraban en el lobby del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, ella estuvo tentada a decirle que no iría pero después pensó que no podía reaccionar tan infantilmente solo por haberla hecho esperar tanto y accedió a encontrase con él, a medida que pasaba el tiempo no había ni rastro de Shaoran y ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda pues los invitados que iban llegando al verla sola le hacían preguntas nada agradables y fue así que se encontró con Shen y su hermana Meiling primos de su esposo, quienes amablemente le ofrecieron acompañarla mientras llegaba Shaoran, el tiempo continuaba pasando y cuando vio su reloj se dio cuenta que llevaba ya dos horas esperando como estúpida y antes de que ella reaccionara Meiling tomo su celular y llamo a Shaoran diciéndole que lo estaban esperando y que si no tenía la intención de acudir a la fiesta tuviera la delicadeza de avisar

\- dice que se retrasara un poco más pero que ya está camino a la mansión a cambiarse – le había dicho Mei tras colgar molesta

\- seguramente tuvo alguna reunión del concilio y eso lo retraso – trato de justificarlo Shen

\- pues sí que tuvo una reunión, pero con un par de largas piernas y una minifalda – respondió Sakura señalando con la cabeza hacia un ascensor que se cerraba después de que bajaran sus pasajeros

Tanto Meiling como Shen se quedaron mudos de la impresión al ver a Shaoran caminar hacia la puerta del hotel en compañía de Lixue, ambos iban muy abrazados y ella le daba besos fugaces en los labios en vista no solo de todos los huéspedes del hotel sino también de todos los invitados que llegaban a la fiesta

\- será mejor que nos marchemos – Meiling se arregló el abrigo mientras trataba de salir

\- debemos asistir a la fiesta – contesto Sakura con una tranquilidad que no sentía, pues nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida – aunque a Li no le parezca importante, debemos estar presentes, después de todo los inversionistas coreanos en los que estamos interesados estarán en la fiesta

Y ahora se encontraba del brazo con su estúpido esposo tratando de fingir que nada había pasado, cuando era más que evidente que eran la comidilla de la fiesta, ya en más de una ocasión había escuchado cuchicheos mientras caminaban por el salón

\- saldré a tomar un poco de aire – le dijo a Shaoran mientras se alejaba hacia uno de los balcones que daba al jardín principal

Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, definitivamente aguantar el enojo no era algo acostumbrado para ella, dio un largo suspiro pensando en cómo las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en algunos meses, deseaba regresar a Japón y continuar con su sencilla vida junto a Yukito… se preguntaba como estaría ahora, la poca información que tenia de él era lo que le comentaba Yue las pocas veces que se habían reunido.

\- ¿te sientes mal? – escucho como Shaoran se acercaba a ella – te traje un poco de agua

\- no lo necesito – no quiso voltear a verlo pues temía estallar ahora que se encontraban solos

\- pero te ves un poco pálida – la tomo del mentón para que lo viera directamente

\- ¡no me toques! – le dio un empujón – ya te dije que solo es un dolor de cabeza, además aun no has hablado con los coreanos y según recuerdo esa era la razón principal por venir a esta fiesta o me equivoco?

\- puedo hacerlo mañana – le respondió serio – después de todo tendremos una reunión

\- entonces para qué demonios me hiciste venir a esta fiesta! – lo encaro enfadada – si se iban a reunir mañana no había necesidad de esto

\- porque es bueno que de vez en cuando la sociedad nos vea como la pareja de esposos que somos en este tipo de acontecimientos sociales y no solo cuando se trata de negocios – la tomo del brazo

\- por todos los cielos tu mejor que nadie ya debió darse cuenta que esa estúpida historia de que estamos locamente enamorados nadie se lo cree – trato de soltarse

\- y de quien crees que es la culpa? – la sujeto con más fuerza acercándola a él – tú no te has comportado como una esposa enamorada, los primeros meses te encargaste de dejar claro a todo el mundo que nuestro matrimonio no fue nada más que una transacción para unir a nuestras familias y así lograr la riqueza y el poder que ambas buscaban

\- y no es verdad acaso? – lo miro ceñuda – ese fue el motivo de nuestro matrimonio o no estabas de acuerdo al momento en que aceptaste el compromiso, así que no vengas a echarme toda la culpa, además tú y tu familia son quienes más salieron ganando de esto, no solo consiguieron abrirse un gran mercado y alianzas estratégicas gracias a la fusión de nuestras empresas, también ganaran el tan preciado heredero que tus padres esperan y una esposa lo suficientemente tolerante para hacer de la vista gorda cuando estas con tus "amiguitas"

\- de que demonios estás hablando

\- ¿ahora lo niegas? – sonrió burlonamente – vaya tu descaro es increíble… ¿crees que no te vi con Lixue después de que Meiling te llamo?, no voy a reclamarte que andes con ella o con cualquier otra mujer, pero lo que no te permito es que me trates de estúpida y peor aún te estés exhibiendo con ella frente a mis narices

\- no, lo que sucedió fue…

\- no me interesa – le dijo firmemente – solo… déjame en paz… si no vas a hablar con los coreanos entonces no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar

\- déjame explicarte – la tomo del brazo

\- no quiero escucharlo – desvió la mirada y se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Lixue que observaba todo entretenida – además vienen a buscarte

\- de que… - se quedó mudo al ver a Lixue

\- si vas a estar con ella te pido que no seas tan evidente – le dijo antes de alejarse y marcharse


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- no lo que sucedió fue…_

 _\- no me interesa – le dijo firmemente – solo… déjame en paz… si no vas a hablar con los coreanos entonces no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar_

 _\- déjame explicarte – la tomo del brazo_

 _\- no quiero escucharlo – desvió la mirada y se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Lixue que observaba todo entretenida – además vienen a buscarte_

 _\- de que… - se quedó mudo al ver a Lixue_

 _\- si vas a estar con ella te pido que no seas tan evidente – le dijo antes de alejarse y marcharse_

* * *

 **Pov ¿?**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose seguido de los inconfundibles tacones de Meiling me distrajeron del informe que estaba leyendo

\- amor ya llegué – dijo en cuanto entro a la sala

\- te ves cansada y ¿enojada? – le indique con la mano que se sentara junto a mí - ¿sucedió algo en la fiesta?

\- mi primo es un idiota – bufo molesta mientras se recostaba sobre mi pecho – hoy humillo de la peor manera posible a Sakura

\- de que estas hablando – la tome del mentón para que me mirara

\- el muy estúpido se estaba exhibiendo en el lobby del hotel con la zorra de su amante, lo peor de todo fue que lo hizo donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, todos los vieron y luego llego de lo más tranquilo y camino como si nada del brazo de Sakura, la pobre tuvo que aguatar comentarios nada agradables

\- ¿y ella no hizo ni dijo nada? – la Sakura que conocía no podía quedarse tranquila ante tanta humillación

\- solo sonrió e hizo de cuenta que nada pasaba – dio un suspiro – tenía ganas de matarlo y ni que decir de Shen lo quería agarrar a golpes

\- ¿tu hermano? – la mire extrañado

\- no te lo había comentado, pero al parecer Shen ve a Sakura como algo más que a una amiga – contesto algo nerviosa – si mi padre se llega a enterar no estará nada feliz

\- ¿y ella lo sabe?

\- no lo creo o de lo contrario ya se lo hubiera dicho, ella no es el tipo de persona que le guste andar con rodeos – se puso de pie después de darme un beso en la mejilla – creo que iré a darme un baño antes de acostarme, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

\- aun debo terminar de leer estos informes – negué con la cabeza – Mei, ahora que Li está engañando a Sakura y lo está haciendo publico ¿crees que tu hermano haga algo al respecto?

\- estoy más que segura que ahora no habrá quien lo detenga hasta conseguir a Sakura – sonrió – y nada me alegraría más en que ella se convirtiera en mi cuñada, así que si de mi depende ayudare a Shen

Salió de la sala dejándome pensativo, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y nada de lo que había pensado estaba saliendo como debía, el estúpido de Li había caído en la trampa, pero en mis planes no había tomado en cuenta a Shen y era más que seguro que si se lo proponía podría llegar a conquistar a Sakura, el mismo Li podría hacerlo, pero es tan impulsivo que ya había arruinado las cosas

Debía moverme rápido antes de que las cosas empeoraran, no permitiría que ninguno de ellos se quedara con Sakura ella era mía mucho antes que esos cretinos posaran sus ojos en ella, si había podido con Yukito ellos no serían nada

\- amor vamos a la cama – Mei me abrazo por la espalda – ¿en que tanto estás pensando?

\- nada importante – le di un beso en la frente – vamos a descansar

Mire a Meiling y no pude evitar sonreír, si tan solo supiera la verdad me pregunto que haría, aunque no importaba solo era otra ficha de mi juego y cuando ya no me fuera necesaria la eliminaría… era momento del próximo movimiento, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi objetivo… Sakura…

* * *

 **Estoy viva! siento mucho la espera! realmente no creí tardar tanto y en compensación traje cuatro capítulos de esta historia que espero les guste**

 **Saludos!**

 **Nymeria**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- amor vamos a la cama – Mei me abrazo por la espalda – en que tanto estás pensando_

 _\- nada importante – le di un beso en la frente – vamos a descansar_

 _Mire a Meiling y no pude evitar sonreír, si tan solo supiera la verdad me pregunto qué haría, aunque no importaba solo era otra ficha de mi juego y cuando ya no me fuera necesaria la eliminaría… era momento del próximo movimiento, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi objetivo… Sakura…_

* * *

 **Pov – Sakura**

En cuanto llego a la mansión se encerró en su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, las cosas se estaban complicando con Shaoran, ella sabía que cuando estuvo casado con Nakuru tenía como amante a Liao Lixue ¿pero que ahora le estuviera haciendo lo mismo a ella?... sintió una opresión en el pecho y eso le molesto aún más, ¿porque razón tenía que sentirse así?, después de todo su matrimonio era una farsa y pronto terminaría.

Después de darse un baño se recostó en la cama tratando de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran a su esposo y esa mujer en la misma cama.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que la levanto fue el molesto sonido de su celular, no necesitaba ver el nombre de la persona pues el rington no podía ser otro que el de Tomoyo

\- como permitiste que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto – fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto contesto

\- buenos días para ti también Tomoyo – se tallo los ojos y se sentó

\- no es momento para que estés tan tranquila – continúo ignorando su saludo – en este momento voy a tomar un vuelo a Hong Kong para agarrar a golpes al estúpido de tu esposo

\- no entiendo nada – ¿acaso seguía dormida? Pensó mientras escuchaba a una muy furiosa Tomoyo – porque quieres matar a Li

\- por convertirte en el hazme reír de todo Asia – soltó un gruñido – como se atreve a exhibirse con su amante tan libremente y esperar que la prensa no se entere

\- su amante… - recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido – ¿tan malo es?

\- debo suponer que lo sabias ¿verdad? – su voz era neutra – ¡PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO, ¡EL ABUELO ESTA HECHO UNA FURIA, Y NI QUE DECIR DE TUS PADRES, POR DIOS COMO PERMITES QUE TE HUMILLE ASI!

\- me vas a dejar sorda – alejo el celular de su oído – mira en este momento no tengo cabeza para nada, pero en cuanto llegues te contare lo que está pasando…

\- pronto vas a quedar viuda – corto la llamada

Se volvió a recostar y se puso una almohada en el rostro para ahogar el grito de frustración que dio, sabía que pronto la llamaría su abuelo o sus padres, si la noticia ya había llegado a Japón entonces las cosas debían estar peor en Hong Kong

Se puso de pie y fue a darse una ducha, lo mejor sería evaluar como estaban las cosas antes de ir a la oficina y también tendría que hablar con Li para que le diera unas cuantas explicaciones

\- buenos días señora – le dijeron en cuanto la vieron entrar en la cocina, por sus miradas supo que la noticia ya había llegado a la mansión - ¿desea desayunar algo?

\- no es necesario – miro alrededor y encontró el periódico, al verlo no pudo evitar sentir un tic en el ojo al ver el titular y las fotografías – ¿dónde están los señores?

\- en el comedor

Fue directamente hacia allí y encontró a sus "adorados suegros" desayunando tranquilamente, ambos se quedaron mirándola extrañados pues era la primera vez que ella iba voluntariamente a desayunar con ellos

-imagino que aún no se enteran de la gran hazaña de su hijito – les aventó el periódico sobre la mesa – pueden decirme ahora ¿cómo solucionaremos esto?

Vio como sus rostros se distorsionaban de ira, mientras leían con mucha atención el periódico y veían las fotografías

\- mi abuelo está furioso – se sentó frente a ellos – aún no he hablado con él, pero por lo que me dijo mi prima las cosas no van a quedar así

\- como puede ser tan idiota y exponerse a la prensa – Irean arrugo el periódico y lo arrojó al suelo

\- debe haber una buena explicación – Hien trato de tranquilizarla – esa muchachita siempre ha estado tras nuestro hijo

\- no es ningún error – dio un suspiro y los miro fijamente – yo misma los vi… miren desde el inicio habíamos quedado en que si él tenía una amante no había ningún problema siempre y cuando mantuviera esa relación discretamente

\- que estas tratando de decir

\- que si su hijo o ustedes no solucionan este problema exigiré el divorcio – se puso de pie, mirando fríamente a Irean – y usted sabe que no estoy rompiendo el trato que tenemos así que ni piense que podrá presionarme con ello

Salió de la mansión lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía ganas de ir a la oficina y recibir miradas de burla o lastima, golpeo con fuerza el volante jamás se había sentido tan humillada y dolida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada a su celular, en cuanto vio de quien se trataba dio un gran suspiro

\- nos vemos en diez minutos en el restaurante de siempre – dijo la otra persona en la línea con voz fría – y no es una opción negarse

Volvió a dar un golpe al volante y desvió su camino al restaurante donde se encontraría con esa persona, tal como le había dicho no era una opción dejarlo plantado y ahora debería aguantar no solo sus regaños sino también su mal humor


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _Salió de la mansión lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía ganas de ir a la oficina y recibir miradas de burla o lastima, golpeo con fuerza el volante jamás se había sentido tan humillada y dolida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada a su celular, en cuanto vio de quien se trataba dio un gran suspiro_

 _\- nos vemos en diez minutos en el restaurante de siempre – dijo la otra persona en la línea con voz fría – y no es una opción negarse_

 _Volvió a dar un golpe al volante y desvió su camino al restaurante donde se encontraría con esa persona, tal como le había dicho no era una opción dejarlo plantado y ahora debería aguantar no solo sus regaños sino también su mal humor_

* * *

 **Pov – Shaoran**

Despertó al sentir la luz del sol tocar su rostro, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y no era para menos después de la gran borrachera que había tenido la noche anterior.

Después de que Sakura se fuera dejándolo con Lixue se había pasado el resto de la fiesta bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y para no ser regañado por sus padres había decidido quedarse a dormir en ese hotel

Encendió la televisión pues no tenía ganas de marcharse aún, probablemente lo hiciera en la tarde cuando su resaca hubiese pasado.

 _Y entrando a nuestro segmento de farándula les traigo la noticia que está dando vueltas por todo Asia._

 _El jefe y heredero del gran conglomerado Li fue visto la noche de ayer saliendo de un hotel acompañado por la señorita Liao Lixue, y por la forma en la que iban abrazados se puede adivinar que no estaban teniendo una cita de negocios precisamente._

 _Irónicamente el hotel de donde esta pareja salía estaba siendo cede de una de las fiestas más grandes de Hong Kong, como podrán adivinar esta pareja fue vista no solo por la prensa, los paparazis y los invitados, sino también fueron vistos por su esposa Kinomoto Sakura o bueno en este caso Li Sakura quien después de ver que su esposo salía no muy discretamente del hotel con su amiga entro a la fiesta acompañada por su primo político Li Shen con quien habían surgido rumores los pasados meses._

 _Pero eso no es todo, tiempo después Li Xiaolang entro a la fiesta como si no pasara nada y se paseó por todo el lugar del brazo con su esposa._

 _Este es el escándalo del año, y muchos prevén que esto solo será el detonante del rumoreado divorcio que se cernía sobre esta famosa pareja de empresarios, por el momento no se ha tenido contacto directo con ningún miembro de la familia Li._

 _Han llegado muchos mensajes a nuestras redes sociales donde se encuentran todo tipo de comentarios, desde apoyo para la pobre esposa engañada hasta insultos para Liao Lixue y Li Xiaolan_

 _Ahora lo que más se teme es que ocurrirá con la fusión de las empresas Li y Amamiya si se lleva a cabo el divorcio, los inversionistas se muestran nerviosos esperando a ver los…._

Apago el televisor y se puso de pie de golpe, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo como había podido ser tan estúpido como para mostrarse en público con Lixue, probablemente a esas horas sus padres y Sakura debían estar más que enterados, como demonios se había podido olvidar de ese problema, no era más que un mal entendido y cuando se dio cuenta la noche anterior de lo que le decía su prima y la actitud de su esposa debía haber aclarado el asunto, pero ahora que la historia era de dominio público sería difícil desmentirla.

Se dio un baño rápido y se alisto, debía hablar con Lixue para que ambos aclararan el asunto, no podía permitir que su imagen se fuera al piso, eso lo metería en grandes problemas, con los inversores, los ancianos del clan, sus padres y con Sakura… al pensar en esta última sacudió la cabeza, no debía importarle lo que ella pensara después de todo era ella quien realmente lo estaba engañando y no al revés.

Salió a paso rápido del hotel evitando ser observado y llamo a Lixue

\- Xiao – le dijo con voz melosa y divertida – ¿ya viste los periódicos? Somos parte del escándalo del año

\- no es divertido – contesto – necesitamos hablar para aclarar todo esto a la prensa, te espero en el restaurante de siempre

Después de colgar, se dirigió rápidamente al restaurante ya después iría a cambiarse a la mansión, en ese momento debía arreglar primero ese problema, para su sorpresa al llegar se encontró en la puerta con Lixue quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa

\- a que no adivinas quien está en este momento en el restaurante – le dijo burlonamente – mientras tu tratas de arreglar este asunto, tu querida esposa esta con su amante, supongo que ahora estarán pensando en que se divorciara y podrán irse juntos

Cuando la escucho sintió como la ira que estaba teniendo acumulada desde el día que se había enterado de la infidelidad de Sakura lo cegaba, sin siquiera escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo Lixue entro a paso decidido al lugar y ubico a Sakura, ciertamente estaba junto al sujeto de las fotografías y al parecer discutían por algo por la cara que él tenia

\- ya te he dicho que no me puedo divorciar… no todavía – escucho que le decía con voz cansada – podrías entenderme y darme tu apoyo ¿no crees?, por cómo están las cosas solo queda esperar, y si finalmente no hay una solución te aseguro que mañana mismo regreso contigo a Japón

\- tu vendrás conmigo ahora – contesto el hombre en tono molesto – ¿que no ves que no se presentara otra oportunidad como esta?, es el momento perfecto para que lo abandones y le pidas el divorcio, solo déjame hacer un par de llamadas y en menos de una hora partiremos en el jet privado

\- no te llevaras a MI ESPOSA a ningún lado – se acercó a ellos furioso y tomo del brazo a Sakura levantándola de la silla

\- me lastimas! – le dijo Sakura intentando soltarse

\- suéltala en este momento mientras estoy siendo amable – le dijo el hombre con voz cavernosa

\- no voy a dejar que te vayas con tu amante – miro a Sakura ignorando al tipo que estaba con ellos, sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero no le importaba, a pesar de todo lo que había pensado no estaba dispuesto en dejar a Sakura no solo porque y muy a su pesar aun la quería sino también porque no permitiría que ella se fuera feliz con otro

\- ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? – frunció el ceño – el único que tiene una amante eres tú, asi que no vengas a hacerme una escena de celos

\- no me interesa escucharte… no ahora – la sujeto con más fuerza y comenzó a llevársela hacia la salida – ya en la casa hablaremos al respecto

\- ¡ya suéltame energúmeno me estas lastimando! – sintió como forcejeaba y como las personas se iban acumulando a su alrededor, pero no le importaba, solo quería llevársela lejos de ese hombre

\- que la sueltes! – el hombre que estaba con Sakura se acercó a ellos y de un golpe lo tiro al piso y luego puso a Sakura tras él – si crees que voy a permitir que la lastimes estas muy equivocado, solo estaba buscando la excusa perfecta para romperte la cara y ahora me la has dado

\- Touya no por favor – Sakura lo abrazo para detenerlo – estamos haciendo una escena, lo mejor será marcharnos

\- no te iras a ningún lado – la volvió a sujetar, sentía que veía rojo por la ira, la muy descarada no solo lo estaba humillando delante de todos, sino que ahora quería marcharse con ese tipejo – tú y tu amante no irán a ningún lado

\- no me pongas a tu mismo nivel – le contesto mientras se soltaba – no eres nadie para hablarme sobre amantes, más aún después del espectáculo que diste ayer y ahora, no me compares con la zorra de Lixue

\- ella es más dama que tu – le dijo lleno de rabia – la única zorra eres tú, que ni bien esperaste a que yo cometiera un supuesto error para correr a los brazos de este tipo, dices ser mejor, pero no eres más que una mujer frustrada y frígida que solo puede amar a un hombre, ya le comentaste a tu amiguito que estás enamorada de Yukito y que si estas con él es solo para pasar el rato

\- no te permito que me insultes – le dio una cachetada que dejo a todos en silencio – y para tu información "mi amiguito" es mi hermano Touya

* * *

 **Chan chan chan!**

 **je je primero y creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre u.u me disculpo por el retraso peeerooo estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y con las fiestas de fin de año que significan que mis sobrinas estén pegadas a mi como chicle je je**

 **y que les pareció? a pesar de que puse dos capítulos cortitos están algo intensos no? ah... espero no estar saliendome mucho de lo que tenia en mente y también espero que les este gustando como va quedando, solo puedo adelantar que las cosas se pondrán peor? aunque no sabría decir para quien fu fu fu**

 **Agradezco muuucho sus reviews me hacen tan feliz :)**

 **Gracias, Gracias muchas gracias!**

 **Bien espero no atrasarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo y ya que estamos les deseo a todos un maravilloso año 2017! que este año este llenos de logros y éxitos para todos, les mando mis mejores vibras ;)**

 **Saludillos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- no me pongas a tu mismo nivel – le contesto mientras se soltaba – no eres nadie para hablarme sobre amantes, más aún después del espectáculo que diste ayer y ahora, no me compares con la zorra de Lixue_

 _\- ella es más dama que tu – le dijo lleno de rabia – la única zorra eres tú, que ni bien esperaste a que yo cometiera un supuesto error para correr a los brazos de este tipo, dices ser mejor, pero no eres más que una mujer frustrada y frígida que solo puede amar a un hombre, ya le comentaste a tu amiguito que estás enamorada de Yukito y que si estas con él es solo para pasar el rato_

 _\- no te permito que me insultes – le dio una cachetada que dejo a todos en silencio – y para tu información "mi amiguito" es mi hermano Touya_

* * *

 **Pov – Tomoyo**

\- donde esta – dije en cuanto me abrió

\- se encerró en la habitación desde que llegamos y no quiere abrir – Touya cerró la puerta una vez entre – está furiosa después de la escenita del estúpido mocoso ese

\- qué demonios está pasando – fuimos hacia la sala, necesitaba saberlo antes de que despellejara vivo al idiota de Li

\- al parecer el muy estúpido de Li pensaba que yo era el amante de Sakura – dio un bufido – y pues esa parece ser la razón por la cual el la engaño con la tipa esa, y esta mañana mientras estábamos desayunando él la agredió y pues…

\- YO LO MATO! – me puse de pie dispuesta a buscarlo y exterminarlo con mis propias manos

\- cálmate mujer – me sujeto de la cintura mientras luchaba por liberarme

\- que me calme… ¿Qué me calme? – trate de zafarme – creí que estarías igual o más enfadado que yo, porque demonios no vas a romperle la cara

\- porque yo se lo pedí – Sakura salió de la habitación tras escuchar mis gritos – hay formas más efectivas de destrozar a alguien que no implique lo físico

\- ¿de que estas hablando? – sentí como Touya me liberaba y Sakura se acercaba a nosotros sentándose en el sofá

\- las cosas no son tan sencillas… bueno lo seria si no hubiera sucedido lo de esta mañana – dio un largo suspiro y nos miró con cara culpable, sabía que no nos gustaría lo que nos diría – es momento de que les explique un poco de la razón por la cual me case con él

\- ya era hora

\- cállate Touya – mire a Sakura animándola a continuar

\- como saben al casarnos y unir las corporaciones Li – Amamiya como una sola logramos convertirnos en el emporio más grande de Asia y esa fue una de las razones por la cual el abuelo accedió a esta boda y la razón por la cual yo acepte fue… bueno con Yukito teníamos la sospecha de que los Li fueron los causantes del accidente de Nakuru y yo me ofrecí a investigarlo desde dentro – dio un suspiro – además en nuestro contrato de matrimonio pusimos en claro que si Li quería tener una amante era libre de hacerlo siempre y cuando mantuviera discreción

\- pero el inútil se hizo fotografiar anoche en una gala – termino Touya – sabía que esta locura se debía a Yukito, hasta cuando permitirás que tu vida se vea afectada por él

\- eso ya no importa – nos miró fijamente – hace algún tiempo atrás Yue me dijo que habían pruebas que vinculaban a los Li con el accidente, solo falta determinar quién de todos fue el causante

\- ¿piensas divorciarte? – la tome de las manos, sabía que tras esa apariencia tranquila escondía algo mas

\- claro que va a divorciarse! – Touya se puso de pie – no me marchare de aquí sin mi hermana y más aun después de cómo la humillo frente a todos, no permitiré que siga manchando su nombre

\- por lo pronto regresare a Japón con ustedes – nos dio una pequeña sonrisa – aún hay cosas pendientes, además no creo que al abuelo le haga mucha gracia ver que regreso a casa

\- si es lo que quieras partiremos inmediatamente, solo necesitamos tu pasaporte, pero conociéndote lo debes tener en tu bolso nunca sales sin el – sonreí – y en cuanto a tus cosas no hay necesidad de ir por ellas, no necesitas nada de eso… además en casa tengo un montón de ropa que diseñe solo para ti

\- Tomoyo…

\- muy bien no tenemos tiempo que perder – me puse de pie arrastrando a Sakura conmigo hacia la habitación – Touya encárgate de hacer las llamadas necesarias para marcharnos esta misma tarde, mientras me llevare a esta jovencita a descansar un poco, no puedo permitir que mi musa este caminando con esas ojeras, cuando llegue a Japón debe verse DI-VI-NA, además que traje ropa para que pueda ponerse

Tras ver las "dulces" miradas de mis primos metí a Sakura al lavado para que se diera un buen baño, en cuanto la vi salir le mostré el vestido que había traído para ella e inmediatamente con la mano le pedí que se sentara junto a mí para secarle el cabello

\- esto me trae recuerdos agradables – me dijo en cuanto comencé – extrañaba estas cosas

\- ahora quieres decirme que es lo que realmente piensas – ella me miro con los ojos abiertos y luego suspiro

\- sabía que a ti no podía mentirte…

\- por supuesto que no puedes hacerlo – apague la secadora y la tome de las manos – te conozco como a la palma de mi mano

\- la verdad es que yo… no sé qué siento por Li – agacho la mirada – me confunde cuando esta junto a mí

\- ¿acaso el logro hacer que olvidaras al joven Yukito?

\- más que olvidarlo me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por Yukito no era amor o por lo menos si alguna vez lo fue ya no sentía lo mismo… a pesar de que trate de alejarme de él, las pocas veces que teníamos que compartir por las apariencias él siempre era amable conmigo y cuando comenzó con el teatro de demostrar que éramos la pareja perfecta y me tomaba entre sus brazos…

\- te enamoraste… – ella me miro horrorizada y trato de negarlo – no quieres aceptarlo porque sientes que traicionarías a Yukito

\- quería asegurarme de que él no tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de Nakuru, yo…. Se de lo que sus padres son capaces de hacer, pero él… además ahora ya tiene a Lixue para calentarle la cama ya no me importa… y no sé si me enamore, pero tampoco soy indiferente…

\- creí que él te amaba – la mire fijamente – después de que se casaron la única vez que fueron a visitarnos a Japón creí ver en su mirada que eras especial para él a pesar de que lo rechazaras y creí… creí que te ayudaría a superar a Yukito

\- yo también lo pensaba… las cosas estaban yendo bien entre los dos o por lo menos mejor que aun inicio, pero de pronto el cambio totalmente conmigo se volvió frio y distante, quise atribuirlo a que estaba ocupado con las negociaciones que teníamos con unos inversores vietnamitas, pero… ayer me quedo más que claro que esta con otra mujer

\- y ahora huiras a Japón y dejaras que esa mujerzuela se quede con tu esposo – le di un abrazo al ver que ella comenzaba a temblar de ira – todavía puedes recuperarlo ¿sabes?, al parecer el creyó que tú y Touya… y bueno no es excusa, pero…

\- no es eso lo que me molesta – levanto la cabeza y me miro con tristeza – fue lo que me dijo, me creyó capaz de traicionarlo, me insulto e incluso me agredió, además el venía a reclamarme cuando estaba con esa tipa… ya no hay nada que recuperar, regresare a Japón y enviare a mis abogados para el divorcio, sé que Yukito entenderá y si el abuelo quiere desheredarme que lo haga, solo quiero ser libre nuevamente

\- siento mucho que las cosas no salieran bien – la abrace con fuerza – a pesar de que su matrimonio no fue muy convencional en el fondo creí que podría funcionar

\- ya no importa – se alejó de mí y me dio una cálida sonrisa – las cosas se pondrán feas ahora que el divorcio se anuncie, los accionistas, todos los que me apoyaron… no sé con qué cara los veré

\- por ese aspecto no tienes por qué preocuparte ante, la vista de todos tu eres la pobre mujer engañada así que quien se llevara la peor parte serán los Li, te aseguro que todos los accionistas estaban con los Li solo por ti, además tienes a tu querida prima que te respaldara en todo

\- gracias Tomoyo, no sé qué haría sin ti… hablar de esto con Touya…

\- lo se si no lo mato esta mañana después de haberte tratado como lo hizo, ahora no me cabria dudas de que lo haría – sonreí – además aún falta que yo haga justicia ¿no te parece?

\- conozco esa mirada – se puso de pie – y no quiero saber que estas planeando, que Eriol se encargue de controlar a la bestia je je je

Ambas reímos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos y tras terminar de peinarla y ayudarla a acostarse salí de la habitación esperando encontrar a Touya

\- ¿Cómo está? – colgó el teléfono en cuanto me vio

\- le dije que descansara antes de que partamos, no creo que a tía Nadeshiko y tío Fujitaka les agrade verla en ese estado – me senté en el sofá

\- veo que tú también estas más tranquila – me sonrió – pensé iría a sacarte de prisión y que tendría que llamar a Eriol para que atrase la boda

\- me sorprende que no sea yo quien haya tenido que ir por ti a la estación de policía – me hizo una mueca – como fue que no lo mataste a golpes

\- por Sakura – sonrió con satisfacción – fue un espectáculo digno de ver, nunca me había sentido más orgulloso de ella, mira que no solo le dio un buen derechazo al mocoso cuando trato de detenerla después de que su pequeño cerebro proceso que yo era su hermano y no su amante, también puso en su lugar a la arpía esa, su cara plástica debió quedar deforme igual que la nariz de Li

\- vaya… y yo que no pude grabar semejante acontecimiento – ambos sonreímos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular, identifiqué el tono de Eriol

\- dime que no tengo que retrasar la boda – me dijo en tono melodramático

\- no – sonreí – ya me di cuenta que dañar físicamente a Li no servirá de nada, hay otros métodos más… efectivos

\- ¿como esta?

\- mejor – suspire – pero no te daré más información porque se para quien trabajas querido, así que estás perdiendo el tiempo

\- no lo escuchara ¿verdad? – dio un suspiro – está desesperado por encontrarla

\- debió pensarlo antes de enredarse con esa arpía… yo se lo advertí la última vez que nos vimos, Sakura puede perdonar todo menos una traición – se tomó la cabeza con una mano, tanto estrés no era bueno – mira no quiero que discutamos esto por teléfono estoy cansada y quiero dormir junto a Sak, regresare pronto a casa y hablaremos con calma, ¿esta bien?

\- bien – escuche su risa – sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

\- sí… yo también

\- han estado tanto tiempo juntos y aún siguen igual de empalagosos – Touya hizo una mueca de asco – ya déjenlo

\- tú haces lo mismo con Kaho – le saque la lengua – no sé cómo puede soportarte, pobre de ella cuando se casen si es que algún día le pides que se case contigo

\- lo haremos después de tu boda – dijo casi en un susurro y desviando la mirada – era una sorpresa, además ahora que Sakura estará de regreso ya no hay nada que nos detenga

\- LO SABIA! – lo abrazo con fuerza – SABIA QUE NO PODIAS SER TAN TONTO

-Shh! – me miro molesto – Sakura todavía no lo sabe

\- bien – tome el teléfono – debo llamar para confirmar la hora de partida, además de que Li seguro puso a su gente a buscarla si la identifican en el aeropuerto o se filtra la información de que tú y yo nos marcharemos no tardara en ir a buscarla, una vez lleguemos a Japón y encerremos a la princesa en tu casa no podrá hacer nada

\- no creo que nuestra princesa se deje encerrar, pero será divertido tratar de hacerlo – le sonrió y al pasar por su lado desordeno sus cabellos como cuando era niña – despiértala en unas horas para partir

Después de confirmar la seguridad y hora de partida dio un último suspiro, entro con cuidado a la habitación donde Sakura descansaba, se echó junto a ella y le acaricio el rostro, sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas, pero por lo menos no estaría sola, ellos estarían para apoyarla, no importaba la decisión que tomara más adelante, para bien o para mal estaría de su lado, rogando para que finalmente su persona más importante fuera feliz


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- bien – tome el teléfono – debo llamar para confirmar la hora de partida, además de que Li seguro puso a su gente a buscarla si la identifican en el aeropuerto o se filtra la información de que tú y yo nos marcharemos no tardara en ir a buscarla, una vez lleguemos a Japón y encerremos a la princesa en tu casa no podrá hacer nada_

 _\- no creo que nuestra princesa se deje encerrar, pero será divertido tratar de hacerlo – le sonrió y al pasar por su lado desordeno sus cabellos como cuando era niña – despiértala en unas horas para partir_

 _Después de confirmar la seguridad y hora de partida dio un último suspiro, entro con cuidado a la habitación donde Sakura descansaba, se echó junto a ella y le acaricio el rostro, sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas, pero por lo menos no estaría sola, ellos estarían para apoyarla, no importaba la decisión que tomara más adelante, para bien o para mal estaría de su lado, rogando para que finalmente su persona más importante fuera feliz_

* * *

 **Pov – Sakura**

En cuanto abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue un hermoso rostro que identifique como el de Tomoyo, me quede contemplándola, desde niña siempre había envidiado la belleza casi angelical que tenía mi prima, su piel tan clara y tersa como porcelana, sus cabellos tan negros como la noche y sus lindos ojos amatistas, siempre había podido contar con ella cuando más la necesitaba y solo ella podía entender porque mi necesidad de querer ser libre de todo lo que me ataba a los Amamiya, ella y Yukito

Ahora que pensaba en él, me pregunto si tomara bien la noticia de mi divorcio, confiaba en mi para ayudarlo a descubrir a los causantes del accidente de Nakuru y ahora que por fin había logrado conseguir algunos documentos que comprometían a Irean el alejarme y dejar la investigación interna atrasaría mucho todos los avances que habíamos logrado, pero no tenía otra opción quedarme junto a los Li junto a Shaoran será mi perdición

\- ¿lograste descansar algo Sak? – Tomoyo me toco el rostro – tus ojos están menos hinchados, con un poco de maquillaje podremos cubrir esas horribles ojeras y con el vestido que te traje…

\- Tomo-chan solo voy a regresar a Japón no estoy yendo a ninguna fiesta o a ver al emperador – pero al ver sus ojos soñadores mientras murmuraba todas las nuevas prendas que diseñaría sabía que ya la había perdido y que ahora y por mucho tiempo estaría en su mundo de fantasías

Nos levantamos después de charlar un momento sobre Eriol y su boda, todavía quedaba un par de horas para partir así que Tomoyo se dedicó a jugar con mi cabello y maquillaje para encontrar el look perfecto para el "regreso triunfal" aunque estaba segura que mi regreso seria todo menos triunfal

Una hora antes de partir Touya se llevó a Tomoyo a hacer los últimos arreglos y me entrego un nuevo celular al que me llamaría para avisarme el momento en el que me recogerían, al dejarme sola me puse a pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, definitivamente mi vida cambiaría radicalmente estaba más que segura de ello, no pude evitar mirar mi dedo anular donde yacía mi aro de bodas, me sentí estúpida al notar de cómo el divorcio me afectaría de una forma u otra y aunque nunca lo hubiera aceptado ni lo haría pensaba que estaríamos juntos por algún tiempo más… pero las cosas eran tan distintas ahora… si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes… pero no valía la pena ya pensar en lo que pudo ser, después de todo no fue más que mi culpa, con mi indiferencia y desprecio lo aleje de mi así que no tenía derecho a decir nada y también tenía miedo y alejarme ahora era lo mejor antes de que los sentimientos que estaba empezando a sentir se intensificaran… si era lo mejor

Tome el celular y marque un número que ya me sabía de memoria, estaba un poco nerviosa seguramente a estas horas ya se habría enterado de todo lo sucedido y estaría hecha una furia

\- ¿Saku eres tú? – dijo en cuanto contesto

\- ¿Mei como sabias que era yo? – quede sorprendida – te estoy llamando de otro número así que…

\- conociéndote sabía que me contactarías en algún momento y conociendo a mi primo estoy segura que ya habrá intervenido tu celular para encontrarte así que era natural que me llamaras de un número desconocido – respondió tranquila

\- no sé porque me sorprende que llegaras rápido a esa conclusión – di un suspiro – pero te llamo para pedirte un favor y necesito que me prometas… no que me jures que no hablaras con Li

\- te lo juro – respondió seria y sabía que podría confiar en ella

\- ¿podemos vernos en la cafetería que está cerca del parque central? – mire mi reloj – estaré en diez minutos, asegúrate que nadie te siga

Salí del departamento esperando que la reunión corta que tendría con Meiling bastara para poder agradecerle por todo el apoyo que siempre me había dado y para que le hiciera llegar mis palabras de afecto a mis cuñadas y a su hermano, y tal cual pensé ella se puso algo histérica cuando le conté de mis planes a corto plazo, pero no me juzgo en absoluto y me deseo un buen viaje prometiéndome visitar Japón pronto, en cuanto terminamos de charlar regrese y termine de alistar mi bolso después de todo sería lo único que me llevaría de ahí

\- Sak ya debemos marcharnos – Tomoyo me miro y sonrió – tus padres nos estarán esperando en el hangar privado así que no tienes que preocuparte porque se enteren de tu llegada

\- Kaho también estará esperando – Touya se subió al coche tras nosotras cerciorándose de que nadie nos estuviera siguiendo – está ansiosa por nuestra llegada

Mire por última vez la ciudad extrañaría este lugar, quien sabe talvez en un futuro podría regresar y quedarme una temporada, después de todo dejaba grandes amigos en este país

\- señorita todo está listo para partir – dijo el piloto en cuanto nos vio llegar – solo esperamos su orden para partir

\- entonces vámonos – contesto Touya

El vuelo fue bastante tranquilo y me dio tiempo de ordenar algunas cosas en mi cabeza, Tomoyo y Touya se sentaron algo lejos de mí, me incomodo un poco, pero supuse que era su forma de darme privacidad

\- Saku – Tomoyo se sentó junto a mí y me mostro una cajita que reconocí de inmediato – cuando partí esta mañana no estaba segura de sí estaba bien lo que hacía, pero tenía el presentimiento que lo necesitarías

\- siempre un paso delante ¿verdad? – abrí la caja y vi el hermoso anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes que simbolizaban mi libertad, ya que ese anillo solo lo usaban las mujeres de la familia que estaban solteras y disponibles para casarse – creí que no volvería a verlo y mucho menos a usarlo

\- siempre fue tuyo, aunque el abuelo te desherede es tuyo – me sonrió – espero que la próxima vez que deje tu dedo sea para siempre

\- gracias – me lo volví a poner y al verlo brillar en mi mano tuve sentimientos encontrados, felicidad porque desde niña siempre me había gustado ese anillo y había esperado tanto para tener la mayoría de edad para poder usarlo y el sueño de que cuando me lo quitara seria porque me casaría con el amor de mi vida y tristeza porque simbolizaba que ya nada me ataba a Shaoran, la decisión había sido tomada y no había opción a dar un paso atrás


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp. Pero esta historia, así como algunos personajes que saldrán a medida que avance son míos.**

 _\- siempre un paso delante ¿verdad? – abrí la caja y vi el hermoso anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes que simbolizaban mi libertad, ya que ese anillo solo lo usaban las mujeres de la familia que estaban solteras y disponibles para casarse – creí que no volvería a verlo y mucho menos a usarlo_

 _\- siempre fue tuyo, aunque el abuelo te desherede es tuyo – me sonrió – espero que la próxima vez que deje tu dedo sea para siempre_

 _\- gracias – me lo volví a poner y al verlo brillar en mi mano tuve sentimientos encontrados, felicidad porque desde niña siempre me había gustado ese anillo y había esperado tanto para tener la mayoría de edad para poder usarlo y el sueño de que cuando me lo quitara seria porque me casaría con el amor de mi vida y tristeza porque simbolizaba que ya nada me ataba a Shaoran, la decisión había sido tomada y no había opción a dar un paso atrás_

 **Pov - Shaoran**

Maneje desesperado a la mansión rogando por encontrarla antes de que se marchara si tenía que suplicarle de rodillas para que me perdonara lo haría, como había podido ser tan imbécil como para dudar de ella, pero ahora no era momento de lamentarme sino de encontrarla y evitar que se fuera porque estaba seguro que lo haría

\- Xiaolang nos puedes explicar…. ¿pero qué demonios te paso en la nariz? – me dijo mi madre en cuanto me vio llegar

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – no tenía tiempo para hablar de tonterías – díganme que no la dejaron marcharse

\- ella no ha regresado desde que salió en la mañana – contesto mi padre

Entre a la mansión y subí lo más rápido que pude a su habitación, talvez recién estaría en camino si se iba a marchar no podía hacerlo sin sus cosas, comencé a buscar en sus cajones tenía que encontrar su pasaporte esa sería la única forma de retenerla

\- señor debe calmarse – Wey se acercó a mí con una toalla mojada – debemos curar su nariz

\- no es momento para eso – conteste molesto – ayúdame a buscar el pasaporte de Sakura

Después de buscar por media hora y desordenar toda la habitación no encontramos nada, lo cual solo logro que entrara en pánico, mientras estaba perdiendo el tiempo buscando ella ya podría haberse marchado

\- debo ir al aeropuerto – ignore a Wey quien trataba de detenerme para revisar mi nariz

\- no iras a ningún lado con ese aspecto – mi padre se paró frente a mí en la puerta – primero debes explicarnos que está sucediendo, porque llegaste en ese estado y más importante que demonios significa esta fotografía

Me arrojo el periódico a la cara y cuando cayó al suelo pude ver la misma foto que llevaba torturándome desde horas atrás

\- ¿ella lo vio? – pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

\- claro que lo hizo – respondió mi madre molesta – que esperabas, no es ninguna estúpida a la que puedas mantener engañada como lo hiciste con Nakuru, además si te andas haciendo fotografiar y te paseas con tu amante frente a ella que esperabas que pasara

\- debes agradecer que no pidió el divorcio en cuanto vio el periódico – continuo mi padre – nos dijo que si no solucionabas este problema entonces si lo llegaría a pensar

No pude evitar reírme histéricamente, definitivamente lo había arruinado todo, después de lo sucedido con su hermano era más que definitivo que me pediría el divorcio y se marcharía, pero no lo permitiría, aunque ella llegara a odiarme evitaría que se fuera, aunque la tuviera que encadenar en su habitación

\- Wey necesito que mandes a tus mejores hombres al aeropuerto si ven a mi esposa tratando de abordar cualquier avión deben detenerla hasta que yo llegue – me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa pues estaba manchada de sangre

Si conocía lo suficiente a Sakura en estos momentos estaría viendo la manera de salir de china, probablemente su hermano sería un gran problema, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar cuando llegara el momento, sin embargo, si lograba salir del país necesitaba que alguien estuviera de mi lado, inmediatamente llame a la única persona que sabía me ayudaría

\- ya te habías tardado en llamarme – me dijo en cuanto contesto – ¿sabes que estas metido en un gran problema?

\- necesito tu ayuda Eriol – le dije ignorando su comentario

\- no pienso hacerlo hasta que me des una buena explicación de las fotografías que están circulando por todos lados – me contesto con voz seria

\- es una equivocación – di un suspiro – la mujer con la que me fotografiaron fue mi amante en el pasado no voy a negarlo, pero ahora no tenemos nada, aunque debo admitir que había llegado a considerarlo

\- ¿no que amabas a Sakura? – me dijo en tono burlón – me decepciona saber que eres un hombre tan débil ante los encantos de las mujeres

\- hubo un mal entendido – cada vez me sentía más frustrado – no te mentí cuando te dije que amo a Sakura, pero nuestro matrimonio no ha sido nada fácil, ella siempre ha estado a la defensiva conmigo y no me ha dejado acercarme… y bueno cuando por fin estaba logrando algo cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida… creí que me estaba engañando con otro

\- tienes que estar bromeando

\- Lixue me trajo fotografías de Sakura en las que ella estaba siempre en compañía de un hombre que no conocía, siempre sonriendo y siendo amable e incluso algunas donde el entraba en el departamento que era de ella y no salía hasta el día siguiente

\- y en lugar de preguntarle a Sakura quien era preferiste creer que te estaba engañando – dijo serio – aun cuando sabias que ella ama a Yukito y conociendo su carácter jamás haría esas cosas… definitivamente eres estúpido

\- lo sé – me senté en la cama – pero estaba tan inseguro, primero Yukito luego el estúpido de mi primo Shen que se ha pegado a ella desde que la conoció y después ese hombre… me moría de celos y rabia porque con todo lo que había hecho jamás me miraba o sonreía como hacía con ellos ¿que querías que piense?

\- y en lugar de hablarlo con tu esposa como una persona adulta fuiste a buscar a tu ex amante – endureció la voz – y decidiste que le harías pagar con la misma moneda, pensé que habías madurado, pero sigues siendo el mismo impulsivo de siempre, no veo porque tenga que ayudarte deberías aceptar tus errores

\- no la engañe – le dije serio – anoche cuando estaba en esa habitación con Lixue no pude hacerlo, en mi mente solo estaba Sakura y supe que sin importar nada lucharía por ella porque mi amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, así que le pedí disculpas a Lixue y le dije que no podíamos continuar viéndonos, no me di cuenta que ese hotel era el mismo donde se llevaba a cabo la gala a la que estábamos invitados

\- ¿y porque la besaste frente a todos si no ibas a estar con ella?

\- porque fue lo último que me pidió como despedida – suspiré – traía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me di cuenta del lugar y fue ahí donde nos fotografiaron

\- si le explicas las cosas a Sakura como me las estas explicando estoy seguro que te creerá – volvió a su tono normal de voz

\- es que no creo que lo haga – cerré los ojos – esta mañana cuando me reuní con Lixue para que aclaráramos el mal entendido a la prensa la vi con el mismo hombre de las fotografías y me volví loco

\- oh no! – dijo gruñendo un poco – no me digas que fuiste y le hiciste una escena, por Dios Xiaolang no podrías arruinarlo más

\- lo hice y no solo me entere de que el dichoso tipo no era más que su hermano, sino me gane un buen golpe que me dejo tendido en el piso, no sabía que Sakura supiera golpear

\- Sakura tiene un buen golpe derecho – comenzó a burlarse – pues que puedo decirte Xiaolang no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, Tomoyo ya debe estar por llegar a Hong Kong y te aseguro que antes de que te acerques a Sakura te cortara el cuello y en cuanto a Touya me sorprende que no te haya mandado al hospital y créeme que no bromeo al respecto

\- lo sé – sonreí ante el recuerdo – si las miradas mataran ya estaría bajo tierra, si lo que dices es cierto y Tomoyo está en china entonces ella y su hermano se la llevaran a Japón y no habrá manera de detenerlos… necesito un aliado que me mantenga informado, no me rendiré con Sakura y voy a ir por ella… por favor necesito tu ayuda

\- hmmm – dio un suspiro – sabes que me meterás en problemas si Tomoyo se entera ¿verdad?

\- pero igual me apoyaras – sonreí – cuento contigo y si tienes alguna información de ella no tardes en avisarme

\- maldición! – comenzó a reír – Xiaolang me deberás una y muy grande

En cuanto colgó me quede más tranquilo sabía que podía contar con él, por alguna extraña razón confiaba ciegamente en ello, ahora debía aclarar el asunto de Lixue antes de partir a Japón a buscar a mi esposa y no descansaría ni regresaría hasta lograrlo

 **¿Qué puedo decir? estoy feliz porque pude sacar tres capítulos más wiiii!**

 **¿Les gusto? espero no estar desviándome mucho del tema, aunque debo admitir que todo esto no estaba planeado a un inicio cuando la idea vino a mi mente, pero dicen que no hay nada mejor en una historia que un poco de drama e improvisación jeje**

 **Y bueno nuestro impulsivo Shaoran que hará ahora para recuperar a nuestra terca Sakura teniendo en cuenta que ni Touya ni Tomoyo lo dejaran acercarse a ella ni a mil kilómetros de distancia... bueno tal vez exagero un poco pero no se la van a dejar fácil**

 **¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿como creen que esto va a terminar desarrollándose? tengo un montón de ideas y francamente me dan pena mis pobres personajes porque por alguna razón y teniendo en cuenta que me gusta mucho la temática Shoujo no puedo terminar de ponerlo a la historia de una manera que me convenza u.u así que me disculpo de antemano si ven que está faltando un poco, pero prometo que habrá más de ello en un futuro...**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews me hacen feliz! no creí que llegaría hasta este punto y no pensé que gustara mi historia... digo no es la mejor pero es bueno saber que gusta je je**

 **Espero poder traer más capítulos pues me gustaría acelerar la historia porque aún faltan muuuchas cosas y si quiero terminarla debo apresurarme**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	21. Capítulo 20

_\- lo sé – sonreí ante el recuerdo – si las miradas mataran ya estaría bajo tierra, si lo que dices es cierto y Tomoyo está en china entonces ella y su hermano se la llevaran a Japón y no habrá manera de detenerlos… necesito un aliado que me mantenga informado, no me rendiré con Sakura y voy a ir por ella… por favor necesito tu ayuda_

 _\- hmmm – dio un suspiro – sabes que me meterás en problemas si Tomoyo se entera ¿verdad?_

 _\- pero igual me apoyaras – sonreí – cuento contigo y si tienes alguna información de ella no tardes en avisarme_

 _\- maldición! – comenzó a reír – Xiaolang me deberás una y muy grande_

 _En cuanto colgó me quede más tranquilo sabía que podía contar con él, por alguna extraña razón confiaba ciegamente en ello, ahora debía aclarar el asunto de Lixue antes de partir a Japón a buscar a mi esposa y no descansaría ni regresaría hasta lograrlo_

* * *

 **Pov – Lixue**

En cuanto llego a su departamento comenzó a arrojar todas las cosas que estaban a su paso, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillada y tan enojada, tras terminar de desahogarse fue a su habitación y se miró en el espejo que tenía en su armario, su mejilla estaba tan roja e hinchada que parecía que se le caería la piel en cualquier momento

\- maldita estúpida – dijo mientras iba a su cocina en busca de hielo

Escucho su celular vibrar, el tono era claramente de su padre, por un momento se debatió entre contestar o no pues ya le había parecido raro que él no la llamara a primera hora de la mañana para reprenderla por todo el escándalo que se había desatado en los programas de televisión

\- Padre – dijo conteniendo la respiración

\- realmente eres estúpida – le dio escalofríos al oír su voz tan calmada ya que eso no significaba nada bueno, era mejor cuando gritaba por lo menos así sabía que no estaba conteniendo su ira – cómo pudiste dejar que la prensa los descubriera ahora que finalmente logramos pactar tu compromiso con Shen

\- ¿de que estas hablando? – se tuvo que sentar ante tal noticia – me prometiste que olvidarías ese absurdo compromiso, sabias que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para separar a Xiaolang de esa maldita mujer

\- aun si lo hubieras hecho lo cual es lo más probable después de todo el escándalo de esta mañana, no nos serviría de nada – gruño – es más que sabido que si Xiaolang se divorcia de la japonesa perderá el puesto como líder del Clan por lo cual Shen seria quien asuma el cargo, y en caso de que de algún modo logre salvar su matrimonio tu solo quedarías como su sucia amante… ¿es eso lo que quieres?

\- yo solo quiero quedarme con él, no me importa si es el líder o no – dio un suspiro – y ahora que estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo no voy a dar marcha atrás

\- no me interesa lo que quieras – sentencio – se te ha criado con el único propósito de que seas la esposa del líder, pero fuiste tan estúpida de dejarte ganar por dos japonesas y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de casarte con el próximo líder quieres dejarlo todo ¿porque estás enamorada? No puedes ser más estúpida

\- padre yo…

\- recuerda de dónde vienes – dijo con voz dura – no olvides a quien le debes todo lo que tienes… crees que si Hien o Irean se enteran de tu pasado permitirán que te cases con su hijo, no puedes ser tan ingenua, lo mejor es que aclares el asunto con Shen y su familia y te olvides de Xiaolang, si te acercas a él solo será para destruirlo y conseguir el puesto de líder para tu futuro esposo

Antes de poderle responder algo escucho el pitido de desconexión de llamada, tiro su celular contra la pared destrozándolo por completo, sabia las consecuencias que habría si desobedecía a su padre, pero había amado a Xiaolang por tanto tiempo que no le importaba nada

Lo había conocido a la corta edad de siete años, desde el primer momento quedo encantada con él ya que era todo lo que su madre siempre le había dicho y un niño bastante serio que no permitía que nadie se le acercara, en especial las niñas, no le preocupaba pues aún faltaban muchos años para que comenzaran a buscarle una esposa. Sin embargo cuando ella y su familia estaban a punto de comenzar con las conversaciones de compromiso se enteraron de que los Li ya habían casado a su heredero con una japonesa.

Decir que estaba furiosa era poco, tantos años había sufrido malos tratos y una educación bastante estricta para que al final no alcanzara su objetivo principal, convertirse en la esposa del cabeza del clan, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el matrimonio de Xiaolang no era más que una farsa pues era un secreto a voces entre los jóvenes herederos chinos que Li a pesar de estar casado continuaba saliendo con muchas mujeres y aprovecho eso para acercarse a él.

Ella rápidamente logro convertirse en su amante y se cercioro de ser la única pues a cualquier otra mujer que se acercara se encargaba de espantarla, los años pasaron y dejo de preocuparse en que Xiaolang se alejara de ella ya que las cosas en su matrimonio no estaban funcionando, hasta que un día escucho que Nakuru había huido a Japón y para su pesar Xiaolang le dijo que debía ir tras ella para hacerle regresar pues su posición en el clan peligraba y pesar de todas las quejas que puso no pudo detenerlo.

Durante el tiempo que él se encontraba en Japón se encargó con la ayuda de su padre de poner a algunos ancianos del consejo de su parte para pedir que ella tomara el lugar de esposa del líder en cuanto Xiaolang regresara, y creyó que los dioses estaban de su lado cuando llego la noticia de que Nakuru había muerto en un accidente, pero estaba muy equivocada.

En cuanto Xiaolang regreso le puso en claro que terminaba con la relación, al principio pensó que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a su lado, sin embargo una vez más y antes de que pudiera hacer algo le llegó la noticia de que él se volvía a casar y con otra Japonesa, en esa ocasión se aseguró de asistir a la ceremonia pues quería ver quien era la mujer que se estaba metiendo en su planes, al verlo parado en el altar con su cara de aburrimiento la tranquilizo porque sabía que no sería difícil volver a meterse entre sus sabanas pero no conto con lo que sucedería, en cuanto la novia se levantó el velo, por la mirada que tenía Xiaolang era más que evidente que conocía aquella mujer algo que sería normal después de todo iban a casarse, lo que en verdad le molestaba era la forma en que él la miraba, era una mirada demasiado profunda y que escondía muchas cosas, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había visto así.

Pronto se dio cuenta que Xiaolang se había enamorado de su esposa, tal vez para otras personas no era obvio pero para ella que lo había estado observando durante casi toda su vida era más que evidente, entonces supo que sin importar que hiciera el jamás volvería a su lado pues justamente como lo conocía bien estaba segura que él no traicionaría a la mujer que amaba. No estaba dispuesta a ver como su gran amor era feliz con otra y decidió marcharse del país para regresar solo cuando sus padres la llamaran para casarla con algún sujeto, durante su viaje conoció a un hombre bastante atractivo y al parecer al igual que ella estaba interesado en separar al matrimonio Li y ella acepto aliarse con él. Pasaron los meses y un buen día recibió la llamada que estaba esperando, aquel hombre le dijo que tenía pruebas de que Sakura estaba engañando a Xiaolang y que esa era la oportunidad para separarlos, en cuanto regreso y con pruebas en mano fue al despacho de Xiaolang y le mostro las fotografías a pesar de que él se resistió a creerlo logro convencerlo y poco a poco trato de reconquistarlo, invitándolo a cenar o teniendo citas a espaldas de su esposa.

Y cuando por fin pensó que lo tenía nuevamente en sus manos él le dijo que no podía traicionar a su esposa aunque ella lo estuviera haciendo, pues la amaba lo suficiente como para dejar las cosas en el pasado y luchar por su matrimonio, a pesar de estar molesta acepto que dejarían de verse pues sabía que si lo presionaba solo empeoraría las cosas, para su fortuna cuando salían del hotel al que lo había llevado con engaños vio a Sakura y sin que Xiaolang pudiera reaccionar lo beso con la excusa de que esa sería su despedida, él había sido tan tonto que no se dio cuenta que no solo su esposa los había visto sino también toda la alta sociedad de China además de los periodistas, sabía que al día siguiente las cosas saldrían a la luz

Pero todos sus planes se habían venido nuevamente abajo pues al final el dichoso amante de Kinomoto no era más que su hermano y Xiaolang ahora iría a buscarla para pedirle perdón y tratar de recuperar su matrimonio tal como le había dicho en cuanto la dejo en la puerta de su apartamento.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en cuanto escucho que su teléfono sonaba, con pereza se acercó a este y al ver el identificador no dudo en contestar

\- Eres un estúpido! – grito – estoy segura que sabias que el dichoso amante no era más que Touya Kinomoto

\- vaya… tan pronto se descubrió? – escucho como reía – bueno era cuestión de tiempo, además eso explica muchas cosas ahora, aunque claro también está el video que circula por la red de como Sakurita no solo le dio un buen golpe a Shaoran sino también a ti te puso en tu lugar, me hubiera encantado estar presente

\- de que estas hablando

\- no lo sabias? – rio más fuerte – está en todos lados, probablemente en la noche todos los noticieros pasen el vídeo, está más que claro que Sakura está furiosa y si la información que tengo sobre la llegada de Daidouji es cierta no me sorprendería que regrese a Japón con Sakura antes de que termine el día

\- eso sería estupendo – dijo sentándose en su sofá – de todas formas me asegurare de que no regresen y si tengo que deshacerme de Kinomoto para eso lo haré

\- ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices – le dijo con voz fría – no creo que quieras tenerme de enemigo, si tocas un solo cabello de Sakura te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido

Colgó el teléfono pues le dio miedo la voz de aquel hombre, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía estaba segura de que era alguien muy peligroso y que estaba más que obsesionado con Kinomoto, aun así si debía deshacerse de ella lo haría ya luego vería como lidiar con aquel sujeto

Se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a pensar en las cosas que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora, era más que obvio que no se casaría con Shen, ya vería la forma de cómo lidiar con sus padres pues conocía los suficientes secretos para mantenerlos al margen, ahora lo único en lo que debía preocuparse era en recuperarse y comenzar un nuevo plan.


	22. Capítulo 21

_\- ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices – le dijo con voz fría – no creo que quieras tenerme de enemigo, si tocas un solo cabello de Sakura te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido_

 _Colgó el teléfono pues le dio miedo la voz de aquel hombre, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía estaba segura de que era alguien muy peligroso y que estaba más que obsesionado con Kinomoto, aun así si debía deshacerse de ella lo haría ya luego vería como lidiar con aquel sujeto_

 _Se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a pensar en las cosas que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora, era más que obvio que no se casaría con Shen, ya vería la forma de cómo lidiar con sus padres pues conocía los suficientes secretos para mantenerlos al margen, ahora lo único en lo que debía preocuparse era en recuperarse y comenzar un nuevo plan._

* * *

\- antes de comenzar con mi pregunta debemos llamarla señora Li o señorita Kinomoto – dijo en tono burlón una periodista

\- pueden llamarme como quieran después de todo aún sigo siendo la señora Li pero también pueden decirme Kinomoto pues aunque siga casada mantengo mi apellido – sonrió demostrando a todas las arpías que le rodeaban que no caería en sus malos comentarios

\- ¿Qué opina de todas las cosas que han pasado las últimas semanas desde que regreso a Japón?

\- estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que he recibido por parte de no solo mi familia sino también de todas las personas que me han enviado sus mensajes– los flashes de las cámaras la segaban pero tal como le había dicho Tomoyo era tiempo de dar la cara

\- ha llegado información desde China que su esposo el señor Li y la señorita Liao han sido amantes desde que el nombrado estuvo casado con Akisuki Nakuru, es esto verdad?

\- ustedes deberían saberlo mejor que yo – dijo tranquila – francamente es algo de lo que me entere por comentarios al igual que ustedes así que no puedo afirmar o refutar ello, aunque según tengo entendido Li no lo ha negado así que saquen sus propias conclusiones

\- que sucederá con la unión de las empresas Li y Amamiya, existe gran incertidumbre en el mercado y se ha escuchado que las acciones de ambas empresas han bajado a causa de esto

\- a pesar de que es una información que solo se tratara con los inversionistas es mi obligación decir que suceda lo que suceda con mi matrimonio tanto los empleados directos como los indirectos y todos los que dependan de ambas empresas no deben preocuparse por las repercusiones les garantizo que tanto los Li como los Amamiya nos aseguraremos de que las cosas sigan igual – dijo en tono serio

\- al ver su mano izquierda no pudimos evitar notar que no lleva puesto su aro de matrimonio sino por el contrario lleva una de las reliquias de su familia que según tenemos entendido solo lo llevan las mujeres solteras, entonces debemos dar por hecho que su matrimonio ha terminado?

\- pienso que llevar un anillo que se suponía sellaba un compromiso tan serio y el cual fue roto de la forma en la que todos conocen solo traería vergüenza a mi persona – respondió con simpleza

\- eso quiere decir que los rumores de divorcio son verdaderos, no piensa darle otra oportunidad al señor Li

\- desde mi salida de Hong Kong no he tenido contacto con Li ya que ha habido cosas más importantes que atender que nuestro matrimonio – se puso seria – no me malentiendan por favor no es que esta situación no me afecte pero tal como dijeron antes, este escándalo ha causado bastante revuelo haciendo que nuestros empleados caigan en la incertidumbre sobre lo que sucederá con sus fuentes de trabajo y más aún aquellos que consiguieron puestos tras la fusión de ambas empresas, en este momento mi prioridad es asegurarme de que nadie tenga que pagar por los problemas que han surgido en mi matrimonio

\- no cree que la incertidumbre se terminaría si dijeran de una vez si se va a llevar a cabo o no el divorcio?

\- todo lo contrario pienso que antes de dar esa noticia en caso de que suceda debemos asegurarnos de que ambas empresas garanticen las fuentes laborales, si en este momento yo les confirmara que habrá divorcio estoy segura que causaría gran revuelo con nuestros empleados llevándolos a tomar medidas innecesarias ante la necesidad de mantener sus fuentes laborales – se puso de pie – no puedo asegurar lo que sucederá con mi matrimonio pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para mantener las fuentes de trabajo… agradezco a todos por haber acudido a esta rueda de prensa tan improvisada, en los siguiente días tendrán más información sobre las determinaciones que lleguen a tomarse

Salió del lugar mientras era bombardeada por los flashes y preguntas que los periodistas lanzaban desesperados por tener más información

\- estuviste genial Sak – dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba una botella con agua – no te dejaste amedrentar por la prensa

\- estoy segura que tenían muchas ganas de preguntar cosas más interesantes, como el hecho de que Liao asegura estar embarazada de Li – respondió con un suspiro – pero estoy cansada de todo ello, además lo que dije en la rueda de prensa es cierto en estos momentos la prioridad deben ser las empresas, es natural que gracias al apoyo que recibí de parte tuya, Eriol, de mi hermano y amigos se ha logrado que las acciones no bajen más evitando así despidos pero me preocupa la situación de las empresas Li, con todas las cosas que esa mujer está soltando y tras el silencio de Li y toda su gente solo está provocando que los empleados comiencen a pensar en medidas serias para mantener sus fuentes de trabajo

\- has logrado hablar con Shen?

\- está tratando de convencer al consejo de que la unión de las empresas continúe ya que ellos serán los más afectados si esta se rompe – se sujetó el puente de su nariz – para mí tampoco está siendo fácil convencer al abuelo

\- ya verás que todo se solucionara – puso una mano en su hombro

\- siento estar con tantos problemas y no estarte ayudando para preparar tu boda como la dama de honor que soy – técnicamente había dejado a Tomoyo sola con todos los arreglos por las muchas reuniones que tenía con su abuelo y abogado

\- para mí lo más importante es que estés presente ese día – le contesto sonriendo – además gracias a la ayuda de Meiling las cosas han salido bien, quien iba a pensar que tendríamos tantas cosas en común

\- alguien me nombro? – Meiling apareció con un gran ramo de rosas y se las extendió a Sakura – son para ti… esta demás decirte quien te la envió

\- no se da por vencido verdad? – dio un gran suspiro mientras recibía el arreglo – crees que si me encuentro con él y le pido que deje de enviarlas lo haga?

\- probablemente no – se encogió de hombros – pero se alegrara mucho de verte, al final es lo único que ha estado pidiendo desde que te marchaste

\- deberías darle una oportunidad – Tomoyo la tomo de la mano – sé que lo último que quieres en este momento es verlo después de lo ocurrido y a mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero no crees que es mejor solucionar las cosas por la buenas?

\- Tomoyo tiene razón – acoto Meiling – si ambos se sentaran a hablar sin abogados de por medio tal vez las cosas estarían mejor, Shen está muy preocupado por la situación de las empresas Li y solo si Xiaolang y tu llegan a un acuerdo podrán solucionar las cosas

\- está bien – dijo dando un suspiro – puedes decirle que lo espero en…

\- en mi casa – interrumpió Tomoyo con una sonrisa algo sombría – no creerán que dejare que ese idiota se reúna con Sakura en algún lugar extraño y completamente solos, aún no ha pagado por lo que hizo la última vez, así que dile a tu primo que Sakura lo esperara a las 7 y más le vale que sea puntual pues luego tenemos que salir

Después de una llamada por Meiling y la confirmación de un Shaoran no muy feliz, las tres salieron a recoger los manteles para la boda de Tomoyo, además de ir a ver el menú y los arreglos florales para la iglesia

\- estoy muerta – dijo Meiling arrojándose prácticamente sobre el enorme sofá en la sala de Tomoyo seguida por una Sakura igual de cansada

\- vamos chicas no hicimos ni la mitad de cosas que solemos hacer con Eriol – contesto mientras dejaba las bolsas a un costado y se sentaba cerca de ellas

\- ahora entiendo porque últimamente siempre está en reuniones – dijo Meiling suspirando

\- señorita Tomoyo hay un joven buscando a la señorita Sakura – interrumpió una de las mucamas

\- déjalo pasar

\- debe ser Xiaolang – Meling se acercó más a Sakura y Tomoyo se paró tras ellas

Para asombro de las tres entraron varias personas con muchos ramos de flores haciendo un total de una docena y finalmente entro una persona agarrando el oso de felpa más grande que hubieran visto en sus vidas

\- Sorpresa! – Shen salió tras el oso y les dio una gran sonrisa

\- que hacer aquí? – Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó a él sorprendida

\- las flores son para la afortunada novia, deseándole todo lo mejor en su próximo enlace – miro a Tomoyo e inclino levemente la cabeza – espero que sea de su agrado

\- muchas gracias – dijo Tomoyo mirando los hermosos arreglos florales que perfumaban todo el lugar

\- y el peluche es para una señorita que escuche ama los ositos de felpa – le entrego el enorme oso a una Sakura muda de la impresión

\- desde niña siempre soñé que me regalaran un oso de felpa más grande que yo – dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Shen – no es mi cumpleaños pero gracias por el detalle

\- sabía que te gustaría – correspondió al abrazo y sonrió feliz – era algo que quería darte hace tiempo pero no había oportunidad, fue todo un problema traerlo desde Hong Kong pero me alegra que te guste

\- no es justo a mí que soy tu hermana no me trajiste nada – Meiling se cruzó de brazos pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano tan feliz teniendo a una despistada Sakura entre los brazos

\- siento interrumpir tan conmovedor encuentro pero podrías quitar tus manos de mi esposa – Shaoran entro a la sala y los miro con cara de querer matarlos

* * *

 **Fu fu fu siento mucho el haber tardado en traer capítulos nuevos pero la inspiración no llegaba a mí y pues como verán estos dos capítulos son un poco flojos u.u, en el capítulo anterio trate de mostrar un poco las cosas desde el punto de vista de Lixue sé que fue un vistazo muy resumido de su pasado pero a pesar de ser un personaje creado por mí me desagrada? asi que no queria extenderme mucho con ella xDD**

 **Y ahora también apareció en escena Shen que viene dispuesto a todo ahora que Sakura está aparentemente sola pero con la llegada de Shaoran no creo que se lo deje tan fácil… pelea de gatas! xDD veamos cómo se van pintando las cosas je je**

 **Como siempre agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que siguen mi historia y la siguen LOS AMO!**

 **Espero no estarles aburriendo con tantas vueltas que da la historia pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena pues ya vienen los capítulos más dramáticos… sep mas drama y algunas cosas inesperadas que los dejara O.o**

 **Bien sin más que decir me despido esperando poder traerles un capitulo nuevo pronto**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 _\- sabía que te gustaría – correspondió al abrazo y sonrió feliz – era algo que quería darte hace tiempo pero no había oportunidad, fue todo un problema traerlo desde Hong Kong pero me alegra que te guste_

 _\- no es justo a mí que soy tu hermana no me trajiste nada – Meiling se cruzó de brazos pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano tan feliz teniendo a una despistada Sakura entre los brazos_

 _\- siento interrumpir tan conmovedor encuentro pero podrías quitar tus manos de mi esposa – Shaoran entro a la sala y los miro con cara de querer matarlos_

* * *

 **Pov - Shen**

Envidia… si alguien me preguntara que significa esa palabra para mi respondería que mi Padre, desde niño siempre he estado consiente de la enfermiza envidia que él ha tenido por mi tío Hien y de la absurda ilusión de que algún día el clan Li estaría en sus manos.

Y por esas razones desde el momento en que conocí a Xiaolang sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra alguna nos convertimos en enemigos, si bien al inicio nuestra relación era más cordial, esta se fue tensando a media que fuimos creciendo pues nunca dejaban de compararnos en todo lo que hacíamos

Nunca sentí que fuera necesario pelear entre nosotros siempre y cuando mis intereses no se vieran afectados, cosa que cambio en cuanto Xiaolang se casó y termino por asumir el control del clan y con ello el sueño de mi padre y el mío de mejorar las empresas Li había acabado pues sabía que por más que presentara ideas innovadoras si a Xiaolang le daba la gana de rechazarlas lo haría y así lo hizo relegándome a labores donde no podía explotar mi ingenio

El tiempo paso y con el trajo la fatídica noticia de la muerte de Akisuki, la esposa de Xiaolang, si bien nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con ella, la consideraba un mujer bastante amable y de buen corazón, lamentablemente mi primo parecía no darse cuenta de ello pues mientras estaba casado tenía su lista interminable de amantes, por lo cual no me sorprendió mucho escuchar unos meses después que se volvería a casar y nuevamente lo haría con una japonesa heredera de uno de los emporios más grandes de su país.

Cuando la boda se llevó a cabo no pude asistir ya que me encontraba en un viaje de negocios muy importante así que lo poco que sabía de la nueva señora Li era aquello que mi hermana Meiling me contaba y por las cosas que mi padre decía pude deducir que ella sería otra marioneta más que sería utilizada por los ancianos.

Tras la fusión de las empresas Li y Amamiya se pidió a todos los ejecutivos que presentaran diversas propuestas para evaluar cuál sería el nuevo segmento donde se invertiría un gran cantidad de dinero para expandir ambas empresas, a pesar de que sabía que lo más probable era que el consejo solo aceptaría y aprobaría la propuesta de Xiaolang me arriesgue a presentar una, y tal como lo había pensado fue desechada a pesar de que era la que mayor rentabilidad a futuro garantizaba, o eso pensaba hasta el momento en que la vi entrar a paso firme a la sala de juntas.

En cuanto la vi no pude apartar mis ojos de ella, era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido el privilegio de ver, pronto la presentaron como Li Sakura esposa de Xiaolang y representante de las corporaciones Amamiya, en cuanto escuche ello pensé que solo venía a ver cómo eran las reuniones como algunas veces Akisuki lo había hecho antes, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella no se quedó callada y fue la primera en no aprobar la propuesta de Xiaolang, aun puedo recordar sus palabras.

 _\- mi representante me trajo el folder con todas las propuestas que se habían evaluado por lo cual me sorprende ver que hayan aprobado la segunda mejor – dijo en tono tranquilo – si mal no recuerdo existía otra que generaba una mayor cantidad de utilidades a futuro por lo cual pregunto la razón por la cual fue desechada_

 _\- porque se aprobó la propuesta realizada por el líder del clan – respondió uno de los ancianos en tono enfadado – es una costumbre en nuestro clan tomar como prioridad la propuesta de nuestro líder, además una mujer no tiene por qué opinar sobre temas que no entiende_

 _\- para empezar esta mujer que tiene frente a usted no solo es la esposa de su querido líder – dijo con voz afilada – también soy responsable de velar no solo por los intereses de mi abuelo y familia sino también de todos aquellos accionistas que estuvieron dispuestos a invertir en estas empresas, olvídense de sus estúpidas costumbres sobre apoyar al líder, cuando hay una propuesta mejor en la mesa es esa la que debe ser tomada, si continuamos con sus costumbres arcaicas no solo llevaran a la ruina a las empresas Li sino también a la de mi familia y desde ahora les advierto que no lo voy a permitir_

 _\- cómo te atreves…_

 _\- me atrevo con la autoridad que me da ser la heredera y dueña de las empresas Amamiya – se puso de pie mirándolos con frialdad – mientras nuestras empresas estén fusionadas tendrán que soportar mi presencia y decisiones caso contrario no se llevara a cabo ninguna firma ni aprobación de ningún proyecto, así que deciden o debatimos en las juntas como personas civilizadas y evaluamos todas las propuestas que se presenten o vamos a entendernos a través de los abogados… si pensaron que me manejarían a su antojo están muy equivocados, yo vine aquí a trabajar por el bienestar de mi familia y no a calentar la cama de su líder y llenarlo de herederos_

Y desde ese momento no pude sacarla de mi cabeza, en todas las reuniones me asombraba más, no solo era una belleza sino también una mujer lo suficientemente preparada como para dar opiniones objetivas y no dejarse amedrentar por nadie, incluso mi padre quien también tiene en la cabeza que las mujeres solo sirven para cuidar de la casa y los hijos estaba muy impresionado por ella y decía que era una lástima que semejante mujer estuviera unida al inútil de mi primo.

Acercarme a ella no fue tan difícil como había pensado a un inicio, ya que creí que al estar casada con Xiaolang no desearía tener ninguna relación con sus "enemigos" pero ella tranquilamente me dijo que los problemas de su esposo no tenían ninguna relación con ella y fuimos conociéndonos más y más, dándonos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común y que en cuestiones de las empresas siempre estábamos de acuerdo, y aun a pesar del inicio de los malos rumores acerca de nuestra aparente cercanía ella jamás dejo que afectara nuestra creciente amistad

Pero me di cuenta que comenzaba a sentir cosas más allá de una simple amistad, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada al respecto pues aunque Sakura no mostrara mucho interés por Xiaolang era más que obvio que él la amaba demasiado, o eso creí hasta la noche que lo vi besándose descaradamente frente a Sakura con Lixue, y después cuando me entere de que ella se había marchado a Japón y comenzó con los trámites de divorcio tome una decisión si Xiaolang no supo valorarla como mujer entonces yo lo haría y no daría marcha atrás hasta conseguir que se convierta en mi esposa


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

 _Pero me di cuenta que comenzaba a sentir cosas más allá de una simple amistad, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada al respecto pues aunque Sakura no mostrara mucho interés por Xiaolang era más que obvio que él la amaba demasiado, o eso creí hasta la noche que lo vi besándose descaradamente frente a Sakura con Lixue, y después cuando me entere de que ella se había marchado a Japón y comenzó con los trámites de divorcio tome una decisión si Xiaolang no supo valorarla como mujer entonces yo lo haría y no daría marcha atrás hasta conseguir que se convierta en mi esposa_

* * *

 **Pov – Shaoran**

Lo último que me esperaba ver al llegar a la casa de Daidouji era a mi "querido primo" abrazando con tanta confianza a Sakura MI esposa y que esta le correspondiera el abrazo como si nada, en cuanto los vi tuve el impulso de ir y separarlos pero sabía que en las actuales circunstancias seria lo peor que pudiera hacer así que solo me limite a interrumpirlos.

\- siento interrumpir tan conmovedor encuentro pero podrías quitar tus manos de mi esposa – los miro con enojo

\- que haces aquí Xiaolang? – Shen lo miro con frialdad sin soltar por completo a Sakura – creí que estabas ocupado con tu futuro matrimonio y que ya estabas escogiendo el nombre de tu primer hijo o hija

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia – se acercó a ellos y miro a Sakura – ¿podríamos hablar ahora?

\- Tomoyo estaremos en el estudio – le hizo una seña para que la siguiera

\- estaré esperándote aquí con el joven Li – contesto dándole una pequeña sonrisa

En silencio siguió Sakura por un corredor hasta llegar al estudio antes mencionado, al entrar quedo asombrado al ver tantos estantes de libros que adornaban las paredes además de hermosas pinturas

\- gracias por haber venido tan rápido – le dijo Sakura mientras le indicaba con la mano que se sentara en un pequeño sofá – supe por Meiling que te encontrabas en Japón y decidí que era tiempo que terminemos las cosas de una vez

\- si ya tomaste tu decisión ¿cuál es el motivo de llamarme? – respondió algo triste – creí que me darías la oportunidad de explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas y tal vez…. recuperar nuestro matrimonio

\- nuestro matrimonio ya no tiene solución – desvió la mirada – además según lo que escuche Lixue te dará un heredero… ¿debería felicitarte?

\- eso no es cierto – dijo con firmeza – yo no tendré un hijo con ninguna otra mujer y si Lixue está embarazada te aseguro que no es mío… porque entre ella y yo no ha habido nada y porque a la única mujer que amo y con quien quiero formar una familia eres tu

\- tienes una interesante forma de amar ¿sabes? – lo miro fijamente – pero me parece que antes de comenzar a hablar sobre ello primero deberías aprender a confiar en las personas

\- ¿cómo tú lo haces conmigo? – sonrió burlón – ¿no eres el mejor ejemplo no crees?

\- a diferencia tuya yo no di motivos para que desconfiaras – alzo la mano antes de ser interrumpida – lo de Shen nunca fue cierto, solo eran rumores de pasillo que la gente gustaba esparcir y en cuanto a mis encuentros con mi hermano… ¿cómo creíste que te engañaría?, es que acaso tan poco me conoces para creer eso… y así dices amarme…

\- justamente por eso, estaba loco de celos – alzo la voz – como te sentirías tu si la persona que amas puede sonreír naturalmente con cualquier persona menos contigo, nunca me diste si quiera la oportunidad de conquistarte, en cuanto nos casamos te compraste un departamento y te fuiste a vivir sola, si no era por la intervención de tu abuelo nunca hubieras pisado la mansión a excepción de las fiestas que se realizaban ahí y también estaba el hecho de que solo me permitías tener algún tipo de acercamiento para mantener "la farsa de nuestro matrimonio", y yo creí que con eso estaba ganándome tu corazón poco a poco, pude notar leves cambios en ti, como que tu mirada se volvía más dulce y respondías a mis besos y caricias pero entonces aparecieron esas malditas fotos que me destrozaron… ¿puedes ponerte en mi lugar un momento?

\- ¿y tú puedes ponerte en el mío? – alzo la voz y lo miro con enojo – cuando te conocí en Japón e ibas tras Nakuru pensé que eras el peor hombre del mundo pues solo la querías a tu lado para mantener tu posición sin importarte que ella fuera feliz o el peligro que pudiera correr pero luego vi que estaba equivocada y que si te interesabas por ella realmente y entonces cuando más te necesitábamos desapareciste, y las cosas se complicaron y entonces ella murió… cuando supe nuevamente de ti era porque tus padres estaban buscando casarte y tu como siempre no hiciste nada para evitarlo y aceptaste cual oveja sigue a su pastor, entonces nos vimos nuevamente en la iglesia y supe que las cosas jamás serían las mismas porque una vez más me demostraste que solo te daba igual casarte con cualquier mujer mientras pudieras mantener tu maldita posición

Crees que no te mande a investigar antes de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio – sonrío burlonamente mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba fijamente – ya sabía de tus andanzas con las mujeres y también de la relación que tenías con Lixue, porque otra razón piensas que acepte en el contrato pre matrimonial que pudieras tener una amante, pero luego es cierto que comenzaste a confundirme con tus constantes detalles y yo creí que finalmente podría superar a Yukito, pero entonces te alejaste de mi sin darme ninguna explicación y luego volviste a encontrarte con ella… incluso eso lo hubiera dejado pasar… también era mi culpa… pero lo que derramo el vaso, lo que me lastimo fue que pensaras que ella era mejor que yo sabiendo que no le importa ser la otra y para colmo dijiste que tenía un amante y que era yo la que te traiciono primero…

Ambos se quedaron mirando mientras Sakura trataba por todos los medios contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, Shaoran se puso de pie para acercase a ella intentando darle un abrazo para confortarla, habían tantos malos entendidos entre los dos que solo hablando tranquilamente talvez podrían empezar de cero

\- pero ya no importa – lo alejo antes de que pudiera tocarla – ambos estuvimos equivocados y ahora solo debe interesarnos los términos del divorcio y debemos buscar la mejor forma de terminar todo esto sin afectar a terceras personas

\- entonces ignoraras y pedirás que ignore los sentimientos que tengo por ti – le tomo de la mano – me acusas de que mi posición es lo más importante para mí, ¿pero tú no estás haciendo lo mismo?, interesándote solo por las empresas como si el estar juntos o separarnos fuera solo otro negocio o contrato que firmar, ¿tan poco te importa lo que yo siento o mas importante aun lo que tu sientas?

\- no puedes comparar la situación – trato de soltarse – no es por la empresas o el maldito dinero, es por todas las personas que se verán afectadas, tu mejor que nadie debe saber cuántos cientos de familias dependen de todo esto como para que me importe lo que sientas tu o yo, no puedo ser tan egoísta de solo pensar en mí y en lo que me conviene o no

\- pero yo si soy lo suficientemente egoísta – respondió con firmeza – y por esa razón es que no te daré el divorcio, y no me importa cuánto escandalo hagas o a cuantos abogados contrates, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para mantenerte a mi lado aun contra tu voluntad todo el tiempo que pueda

\- ¿estás loco? – dijo con incredulidad – no podemos estar con esta batalla de tira y afloja, no te das cuenta de las consecuencias

\- ya te lo dije si tengo que ser egoísta lo seré – jalo de su mano y la abrazo – no me importa si las empresas sobre todo la de mi familia termina en la ruina, no me importa que mucha gente se quede sin trabajo y en la calle, solo me importa recuperarte

\- …

\- pero si tanto te preocupa los trabajadores entonces tendrás que acceder a una petición mía para aceptar el divorcio – ella solo se quedó mirándolo – te pido que me des un tres meses para conquistarte, si tras ese tiempo no logro que me ames firmare los papeles de divorcio y desapareceré de tu vida, así que tú tienes la última palabra

\- ¿me juras que si no cambia en nada nuestra relación firmaras los papeles?

\- lo juro – sonrió

\- está bien – soltó un suspiro – ¿pero ahora podrías soltarme?

\- nuestros tres meses empiezan justo ahora – la estrecho aún más – así que deberás acostumbrarte a estar entre sus brazos

Escucho un bufido pero sonrió al ver que ella no insistía en que la liberara y solo se quedaba quieta en su lugar, tal vez no era el abrazo que quería o la reconciliación que esperaba, pero no desperdiciaría esos valiosos tres meses que ella le estaba dando, ahora se terminarían los malos entendidos, se aseguraría que nada ni nadie volviera a interferir entre ellos.

* * *

 **Mmmmm bieennn…. No sé cómo rayos término así el capítulo, y seguro dicen y ¿Dónde está el drama prometido? Pues vendrá muuucho más adelante, ya que antes de entrar de lleno a ello quería darles sus momentos felices? A nuestros protagonistas y les aseguro que no me extenderé mucho en ello pues de otra manera este fic terminara por tener muuuchos capítulos y esa no es la idea porque se aburrirán u.u**

 **Probablemente me esté saliendo un poco de la trama que tenía en mente a un principio y haya algunas cosas medio contradictorias, ya que dirán tanto drama y show con la salida de Saku de china para que termine aceptando de buenas a primeras la amenaza de Shao?**

 **Aunque tampoco es que se lo vaya a dejar fácil a Shaoran ya que tiene un enemigo casi declarado, su lindo primo Shen que no se quedara quieto viendo como Sakura retoma su matrimonio y si a eso le aumentan un iracundo Touya y una molesta Tomoyo pues….**

 **Si sienten que la historia se está yendo por la borda no duden en decírmelo para ver cómo puedo mejorarla? Acepto sugerencias! Hay… espero poder terminar esto decentemente u.u como que la inspiración se me escapa hasta por los poros TToTT, pero no quiero dejar inconclusa esta historia porque sé que se siente cuando estás leyendo algo y de pronto lo cancelan….**

 **Nuevamente graaaaciasss por todos sus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a continuar, disculpen si no puedo responderles pero estoy muy ocupada… sin embargo prometo responder a sus próximos comentarios ya sea en el próximo capítulo o vía inbox ;)**

 **Hasta una próxima vez y Saludos a todos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

 _\- está bien – soltó un suspiro – ¿pero ahora podrías soltarme?_

 _\- nuestros tres meses empiezan justo ahora – la estrecho aún más – así que deberás acostumbrarte a estar entre mis brazos_

 _Escucho un bufido pero sonrió al ver que ella no insistía en que la liberara y solo se quedaba quieta en su lugar, tal vez no era el abrazo que quería o la reconciliación que esperaba, pero no desperdiciaría esos valiosos tres meses que ella le estaba dando, ahora se terminarían los malos entendidos, se aseguraría que nada ni nadie volviera a interferir entre ellos_

* * *

 **Pov – Sakura**

Se sentía cansada después de haber estado caminando con varias bolsas por más de tres horas, veía con impaciencia el gran reloj mientras sentía como los variados olores de las flores que la rodeaban invadían su nariz haciéndole sentir una leve comezón

\- gracias por estarme acompañando todo el día – le dijo su amiga de ojos amatistas mientras sonreía – ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco podemos finalmente disfrutar de la experiencia de buscar cosas para mi boda

\- pues no me gustaría pasar por esta "maravillosa experiencia" nuevamente – fue interrumpida por la pelinegra mientras soltaba un bufido – existiendo empresas que se encargan de organizar bodas preferiste hacerlo todo tu sola

\- siempre ha sido muy terca en cuanto a dejarse ayudar por alguien más cuando de preparar fiestas se trata – soltó un suspiro – pero debo admitir que siempre le salen espectaculares todos los acontecimientos que organiza

\- pero no todo es mi culpa – se defendió la amatista mirando hacia atrás – si no nos hubieran estado interrumpiendo a cada momento con sus tontas peleas habríamos terminado más rápido

Las tres se giraron y vieron la misma escena que se llevaba repitiendo toda la mañana, dos atractivos hombres de cabello achocolatado, tenían su pequeña batalla de miradas sin darse cuenta que eran observados por dos mujeres molestas y una divertida

\- ¿porque tenían que venir con nosotras? – bufo mirando a su prima

\- porque Shaoran está empeñado en no separarse de mi lado por los siguientes tres meses

\- y porque mi hermano no se lo va a dejar fácil – sonrió Meiling – sabes me encanta que todavía lleves el apellido Li, pero me gustaría más si en lugar de ser mi prima política te convirtieras en mi cuñada

\- pues puedes esperar sentada porque eso no va a pasar nunca – la interrumpió Shaoran mirándola molesto – Sakura y yo seremos el matrimonio que siempre debimos ser

\- nada está decidido a un Xiaolang – Shen se paró tras su hermana – recuerda que solo estas a "prueba" y que Sakura puede mandarte al diablo en cualquier momento

\- mejor no te metas que ya me tienes harto – se acercó amenazante – ya te dije que te alejes de ella, porque no regresas a Hong Kong, ¿no decías que las cosas en la empresa estaban delicadas?

\- gracias a que Sakura dio esa conferencia las cosas han mejorado – lo miro fijamente – y me meto lo que quiero porque como le dije a Sakura la otra noche estoy dispuesto a conquistarla

\- sobre mi cadáver

\- encantado

\- ¡Ya basta! – se puso de pie y los miro furiosa – me tienen harta… ¡entienden harta! No soy un maldito objeto como para que decidan por mí, Shen agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero como te dije aquella noche si las cosas no funcionan con Shaoran no tengo intención de tener una relación con nadie por lo pronto…. Y tú tampoco sonrías – miro amenazante a su esposo – que con tu actitud posesiva y celosa solo me estas demostrando que tome la decisión correcta al pedir el divorcio, así que aprende a comportarte ya tengo suficiente con el mal humor de Tomoyo para aguantar estas cosas

Se puso de pie y salió a paso rápido del establecimiento, lo sentía mucho por su prima pero tendría que disculparla por no ayudarle a escoger las flores para el centro de mesa del día de la boda, estaba bastante estresada desde que tomó la decisión de dar una última oportunidad a su matrimonio

Pronto llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca cercana, dio un largo suspiro y sonrió un poco al ver a los niños correr alegremente, por un breve momento quiso ser una niña nuevamente las cosas eran más fáciles, pero pronto frunció el ceño al recordar que su infancia no fue exactamente color de rosa debido a la estricta educación por parte de su abuelo…. Cuantas veces había deseado ser una niña normal y poder correr y jugar como los niños a los que observaba ahora, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a la única persona que estuvo a su lado en esos momentos tan duros

\- Yukito…

\- creí que ya lo habías superado – se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de Shaoran, quien se sentó en silencio a su lado

\- ¿estás enojado? – evito mirarlo

\- no – respondió con simpleza – sería extraño que dejaras de pensar en la persona a la que quisiste por tanto tiempo, solo me sorprendió escuchar salir de tus labios su nombre después de tanto tiempo… además debo reconocer que no puedo evitar sentirme celoso

Lo miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que ambos hablaban claramente las cosas lo cual era extraño pero le hizo sentir cómoda, probablemente mientras ambos mantuvieran las cosas en ese estado las cosas mejorarían

\- no tienes por qué estarlo – se sonrojo un poco – solo recordaba que cuando tenía problemas o estaba triste cuando era niña era Yukito quien me consolaba, era un secreto entre ambos ya que si mis padres o hermano se llegaban a enterar de que lloraba a escondidas hubiera empeorado las cosas, él fue mi único apoyo durante esos momentos

\- me hubiera gustado tener a alguien así a mi lado cuando era niño – dio un suspiro – créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo al saber que es caer frente a la presión y a las expectativas que todos tienen porque eres el sucesor, supongo que era inevitable que te enamoraras de él sí estuvo a tu lado siendo tu fortaleza

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio pensando en sus respectivos pasados y como esto había afectado su presente

\- siento haber sido un idiota estos días… sobre todo hoy que era un día especial para ti y Daidouji – le tomo de la mano – sé que no es excusa el decir siempre que estoy celoso pero me siento tan inseguro que cuando veo a cualquier hombre acercarse a ti no puedo evitarlo, temo tanto que la pequeña esperanza que me diste sea solo un sueño

\- yo también lo siento – respondió mirándolo fijamente – sé que tampoco ha sido fácil para ti soportar a Tomoyo, Touya y ahora a Shen, tal vez yo también debería ponerles un límite a los tres y pedirles que no intervengan en nuestra relación….. ¿porque sonríes de esa manera tan tenebrosa?

\- porque acabas de afirmar que tenemos una relación – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa – es un gran avance para que solo haya pasado una semana desde que aceptaste darme una nueva oportunidad, siento que las cosas van por buen camino

\- eres un tonto – sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban tras darse cuenta que él tenía razón

\- sé que es un poco apresurado pero no puedo evitarlo – puso su mano sobre su mejilla – ¿puedo darte un beso?

\- esas cosas no se preguntan

Y entonces el acorto la distancia y le dio un beso leve y suave con el que trataba de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, y ella no podía negar que era algo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo, el sentir sus labios y respiraciones juntas le hacía sentir tranquila y segura, probablemente lo que pensó que era una simple atracción hacia Shaoran era algo mas y eso le agradaba

* * *

 **Les traigo un pequeño capitulo aprovechando que la dama inspiración vino a visitarme ;)**

 **Bien… como dije en el capítulo anterior vienen efímeros momentos felices de estos dos, aunque como se habrán dado cuenta Shaoran no lo está teniendo muy fácil, ya en el próximo capítulo sabrán como reacciono Touya y Tomoyo ante la noticia de los tres meses de prueba, quise ponerlo en este pero pensé que mejor lo dejo para después je je**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer sus reviews como lo había prometido:**

 **CarGian: Gracias por tu mensaje, en realidad fue el que me ayudo a escribir este capítulo n.n y pues ya verás cómo las cosas se complican un poquito para Shao, aunque la comunicación tal como dijiste será fundamental para cimentar su relación así que esperemos que esta siga y puedan rescatar su matrimonio.**

 **Sslove: Adoro tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa y agradezco que te tomes un momento para dejarme tus impresiones siempre que subo un nuevo capítulo, me hizo reír el saber que Shen no te agrada… porque? Si es un amor? Ja ja ja bueno bueno tenía que aparecer un rival para el no? Aunque desde ya Sakura lo rechazo pero igual su aparición en la historia era necesaria para lo que vendrá más adelante, y pues tal como dijiste Lixue no se quedara de brazos cruzados así que ya la estaremos viendo mas adelante**

 **Okey espero poder traer pronto otro capítulo un poco mas largo o por lo menos dos mas aunque sean igual de cortos que este n.n**

 **Saludines**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

 _\- eres un tonto – sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban tras darse cuenta que él tenía razón_

 _\- sé que es un poco apresurado pero no puedo evitarlo – puso su mano sobre su mejilla – ¿puedo darte un beso?_

 _\- esas cosas no se preguntan_

 _Y entonces el acorto la distancia y le dio un beso leve y suave con el que trataba de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, y ella no podía negar que era algo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo, el sentir sus labios y respiraciones juntas le hacía sentir tranquila y segura, probablemente lo que pensó que era una simple atracción hacia Shaoran era algo mas y eso le agradaba_

* * *

 **Pov – Shaoran**

Mientras esperaba la llegada de su buen amigo, se quedó pensando en los momentos agradables que acababa de tener con Sakura

- ** _Inicio Flashback_** -

 _La abrazo después de terminar de besarla, jamás se había sentido así de feliz y completo en toda su vida y agradecía al destino por haberla puesta en su camino_

 _\- es extraño – su delicada voz interrumpió sus pensamientos – jamás pensé que podría hacer esta clase de cosas con alguien que no fuera Yukito… no es que lo haya hecho antes con él, pero en mi cabeza siempre creí que…_

 _\- ¿y te arrepientes? – la soltó y miro a los ojos_

 _\- no – dio un suspiro – y eso me molesta un poco, porque no quiero ilusionarme para después perderlo todo_

 _\- te prometo que las cosas saldrán bien – beso su frente y ella solo sonrió – ya lo veras_

\- **_Fin Flashback_** -

-¡iugh! – una molesta voz lo devolvió a la realidad – ya deja de poner esa cara, asustas a los niños

\- también me da gusto verte – contesto molesto

\- ¿tienes un serio problema de personalidad sabes? – se sentó frente a él mientras lo miraba burlonamente – primero tienes una sonrisa boba y después pones la expresión de un demonio, no sé cómo te soportan tus hermanas, por cierto ¿cómo están ellas?

\- eres un idiota – bufo molesto – ellas están bien, gracias por preguntar

\- ahora me dirás ¿porque sonreías como tonto? – dijo mientras llamaba a una mesera y pedía un café

\- no sonreía como tonto – desvió la mirada y bebió un poco del café que tenía enfrente

\- ah! Ya veo paso algo bueno con Sakurita… ¿acaso al fin dejo que la besaras con su consentimiento? – sonrió al ver como el castaño escupía el café y se atragantaba mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate

\- cállate! – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – son cosas personales

\- jamás pensé que vería en este estado al gran casanova Li Xiaolang – continúo burlándose – si te pones así por un simple beso no quiero ni imaginarme cuando…

\- no te atrevas – le arrojo su servilleta, mientras el pelinegro se reía – no sé porque sigues siendo mi amigo

\- porque me adoras, no hay duda de eso – antes de que volvieran a arrojarle algo la mesera llego con el café, el cual el agradeció dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas dejando a la pobre muchacha tan roja como manzana

\- pero por lo visto tu no cambias nada – bufo – no sé cómo es que Daidouji puede aguantarte, debe estar loca por haber aceptado casarse contigo

\- porque me quiere igual que tú lo haces – dio un sorbo a su café – aunque si tu estas feliz por tener progresos con Sakura entonces Tomoyo debe estar furiosa

\- ¿sigue enojada contigo?

\- la última vez que nos vimos me dijo que no cancelaba la boda solo porque no quería tener que hablar con todos los invitados para explicarles lo sucedido… y porque Sakura la amenazo con enojarse con ella

\- siento los problemas en lo que te metí – dio un suspiro

\- ya se le va a pasar – lo miro tranquilo – solo está preocupada por su prima, con quien no quiero encontrarme es con Touya el seguramente me matara si se entera que te ayude a encontrar a su hermana

\- ni me lo digas – hizo una mueca – si aquel día Sakura y la señora Daidouji no hubieran intervenido estaría en estos momentos tres metros bajo tierra

 **°° una semana atrás** °°

 _\- está bien – soltó un suspiro – ¿pero ahora podrías soltarme?_

 _\- nuestros tres meses empiezan justo ahora – la estrecho aún más – así que deberás acostumbrarte a estar entre mis brazos_

 _\- ¡Suelta a mi hermana en este momento! – entro a la habitación furioso al verlos juntos y le dio un empujón poniendo tras él a Sakura_

 _\- Touya que sucede – Tomoyo entro corriendo seguida por Shen y la madre de esta_

 _\- que este mocoso estaba abrazando a MI hermana – contesto furioso_

 _\- típico de Xiaolang – Shen lo miraba enojado – aprovecharse de cualquier situación que se le presente_

 _\- alguien me puede explicar ¿porque esta persona está en mi casa? – interrumpió Sonomi fulminándolo con la mirada_

 _\- yo le pedí que viniera – dijo Sakura tras su hermano que no le permitía alejarse – teníamos que arreglar algunas cosas_

 _\- ¿y por eso este mocoso aprovecho para atacarte? – bufo molesto_

 _\- no me ataco – contesto enojada – es solo que…_

 _\- Sakura no me dirás que… – Tomoyo la miro entendiendo la situación – no puedo creer que seas tan… tan… ugh! Sakura!_

 _\- es suficiente – Sonomi tomo del hombro a su hija – lo mejor será que todos pasemos a la sala para que Sakura pueda explicarnos que sucedió_

 _Una vez que todos llegaron a la sala hicieron que Shaoran tomara asiento en uno de los sofás individuales mientras que todos los demás estaban sentados y parados alrededor de Sakura como si temieran que fuera a dañarla_

 _\- tenía entendido que los tramites de su divorcio empezarían pronto ¿verdad querida? – miro a Sakura y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que inmediatamente cambio a una mueca cuando vio a Shaoran – así que no entiendo que es lo que hace este… joven en Japón_

 _\- decidí que debíamos tener una pequeña charla antes de empezar con los tramites – contesto_

 _\- dirás que fue sugerencia de Meiling – interrumpió Tomoyo – porque tu no tenías ninguna intención de escuchar a este sujeto_

 _\- voy a matarla – dijo Shen furioso_

 _\- el punto es que hablamos y llegamos a un trato – continúo mirándolos con algo de temor para dar un suspiro y armarse de valor – por lo cual ambos acordamos que le daríamos una última oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio y en los siguientes tres meses intentaríamos arreglar las cosas_

 _\- DEBES ESTAR LOCA! – estallo Touya – DESPUÉS DE CÓMO TE TRATO ESE DÍA EN EL RESTAURANTE ¿VAS A DEJARLO ACERCARSE A TI?_

 _\- ¿con que la amenazaste? – Tomoyo lo miro con ojos fríos – porque es la única explicación que encuentro para que ella haya aceptado y no traten de negarlo porque la conozco perfectamente como para saberlo_

 _\- no me amenazo con nada – respondió seria – yo tome esa decisión sin ningún tipo de presión_

 _\- no lo acepto – Shen se arrodillo frente a Sakura para después tomarle de la mano – sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero debo decirte que mi viaje a Japón no solo es para hablar sobre las empresas, sino también para decirte que me gustaría ser parte de tu vida como algo más que un amigo y para eso quisiera que me permitieras poder conquistarte y convertirte en mi esposa_

 _\- ni lo sueñes! – dijeron al unísono Touya y Shaoran_

 _\- no voy a permitir que ningún Li se acerque a mi hermana ya con uno es suficiente_

 _\- ella sigue siendo mi esposa como para que vengas a hablar de estas cosas_

 _\- yo lo siento – Sakura lo miro apenada – pero aun si las cosas no funcionan con Shaoran no tengo la intención de tener una relación y mucho menos un matrimonio con nadie, yo te aprecio como a un buen amigo, pero no creo poder verte de otra forma_

 _\- le diste tres meses a Xiaolang – insistió – asi que te pido que me des el mismo tiempo, veras que con el tiempo…_

 _\- eso no cambiara – lo interrumpió Sakura – le di mi palabra a Shaoran y solo me concentrare a recuperar nuestro matrimonio así que por favor no insistas mas_

 _\- ya escuchaste Shen – le dijo burlon Shaoran – así que es mejor que regreses por donde viniste_

 _\- no lo hare – se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa – a pesar de lo que diga no daré marcha atrás_

 _\- ninguno de los dos se acercará a mi hermana – amenazo Touya – antes los mato o la encierro en la mansión que permitir que los acepte_

 _\- estoy de acuerdo con mi primo – abrazo a Sakura – deben tener en cuenta que ahora están en Japon así que no podrán venir a hacer lo que les dé la gana, esta vez no permitiremos que ella vuelva a cometer el mismo error_

 _\- muchachos – Sonomi los miro seria – es decisión de Sakura, ninguno de nosotros puede intervenir… sin embargo si alguno de estos jóvenes se atreve a lastimarla, aunque sea de la manera más pequeña no regresaran enteros a Hong Kong_

 ** _°°O°°O°°_**

\- pues la tienes muy difícil querido amigo – dijo tras escucharle terminar el relato – ahora entiendo porque tanto Tomoyo como Sonomi están como locas con Sakura y no la dejan sola en ningún momento

\- esta semana ha sido muy complicada – suspiro – si a ellas le aumentas que Shen aparece donde sea que estemos y que Touya puso a sus gorilas a seguirnos a donde sea que vayamos ya te imaginaras

\- ¿pero aun encontraste la manera de besarla no? – sonrió – si Tomoyito se llega a enterar mañana estarías colgando de cabeza en la torre de Tokio

\- ni que lo digas – solto un bufido – pero estoy seguro que esta vez las cosas saldrán bien y mi matrimonio se arreglara

\- aun tienes otro problema – lo miro serio – puede ser que las cosas estén bien aquí, pero en Hong Kong se están descontrolando a causa de cierta persona

\- lo sé – suspiro – no entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera, antes de venir aquí le deje las cosas claras y ahora sale con todas esas mentiras

\- confió en ti y en lo que me dijiste – le dio una pequeña sonrisa – pero ten en cuenta que hay personas que no lo hacen y si ella realmente llega a estar embarazada y aunque no sea tuyo se aseguraran de alejarte de Sakura aun si eso implica tener que raptarla a mitad de la noche y llevarla al otro lado del mundo para que no la encuentres y créeme cuando te digo que Touya y Tomoyo son más que capaces de hacerlo

\- cambiemos de tema – sugirió después de estar un momento en silencio – dentro de un par de semanas será la tan ansiada boda, debes estar muy feliz

\- claro que lo estoy – respondió sonriendo – finalmente me casare con la persona a la que he amado desde niño

\- y luego dices que soy yo el que pongo cara de bobo enamorado – se burló – ¿ya te has visto en un espejo?

\- cállate – le miro algo sonrojado

\- bueno bueno… – sonrió – a pesar de que no soy del agrado de tu futura esposa, debo decirte que me parece que es una gran mujer y aprecio mucho que cuide y proteja tanto a Sakura aunque algunas veces sea un poco exagerada

\- hablando de la boda – se puso serio – hay algo que necesito preguntarte y la razón por la cual pedí reunirnos el día de hoy… veras ya que Sakura y tu están en buenos términos quería saber si aceptarías ser mi padrino de boda

\- estaría encantado – respondió sonriendo – después de todo tu lo fuiste en mi boda, aunque las circunstancias son distintas me sentiré muy honrado

\- gracias – correspondió a la sonrisa – espero que las cosas entre tú y Sakura se solucionen y puedan formar una hermosa familia juntos

\- yo también lo espero – dijo ilusionado – nada me haría más feliz que tener hijos con ella, solo así me sentiría totalmente completo

\- ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ten confianza


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

 _\- hablando de la boda – se puso serio – hay algo que necesito preguntarte y la razón por la cual pedí reunirnos el día de hoy… veras ya que Sakura y tu están en buenos términos quería saber si aceptarías ser mi padrino de boda_

 _\- estaría encantado – respondió sonriendo – después de todo tu lo fuiste en mi boda, aunque las circunstancias son distintas me sentiré muy honrado_

 _\- gracias – correspondió a la sonrisa – espero que las cosas entre tú y Sakura se solucionen y puedan formar una hermosa familia juntos_

 _\- yo también lo espero – dijo ilusionado – nada me haría más feliz que tener hijos con ella, solo así me sentiría totalmente completo_

 _\- ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ten confianza_

* * *

 **Pov – Sakura**

\- cómo es posible que hasta ahora no tengan las muestras de los arreglos listos! – grito enfurecida – falta solo una semana… UNA SEMANA!

\- Tomo….

\- no lo hagas – le sujeto el brazo y la saco del estudio, dejando a la amatista seguir gritando – es mejor dejarla sola… créeme que no querrás enfrentar su ira, regresaremos cuando este más calmada

\- había escuchado que las novias se ponían algo agresivas cuando planeaban la boda – soltó una sonrisa nerviosa – pero ella realmente da miedo

\- no eres la única asustada – llegaron al salón y le sirvió un poco de té – Eriol huyo esta mañana al verla tan alterada, dijo que la amaba, pero si quería llegar ileso al día de la boda mejor le daba su espacio

\- jamás pensé que se convertiría en… en… - puso su mano en su mandíbula y sus rubíes ojos se iluminaron – en noviazila

\- jajajaja – ambas comenzaron a reírse mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

\- si Tomoyo llega a escucharte te asesinara – tomo algo de aire para tranquilizarse

\- lose, pero no entiendo porque esta tan alterada – contesto poniéndose seria

\- bueno… supongo que tengo algo de culpa – dio un suspiro – desde que estoy saliendo con Shaoran más seguido ha estado muy molesta

\- mi primo no es su persona favorita ¿verdad? – se recostó en el sofá – a mí tampoco me agrada, pero mientras tu estés feliz… supongo que las cosas no serán fáciles para ninguno de los dos

\- aun no estoy segura de si las cosas terminaran bien – sonrió – pero quiero no solo darle una oportunidad a Shaoran sino también a mí misma

\- continúo pensando que estarías mejor con mi hermano – la miro sonriendo – pero si realmente crees que darle una oportunidad a Xiaolang es lo mejor entonces tienes mi apoyo… aunque mi hermano me odie por esto

\- gracias

\- ¡hey! me hacen sonar como una villana – Tomoyo las miro desde la puerta

\- ¿ya te tranquilizaste? – le sonrió – supongo que arreglaste las cosas con la florista

\- digamos que puedo ser muy persuasiva – se sentó junto a ella

\- pobre mujer no quiero imaginar con que la amenazaste – Meiling se sentó y la miro divertida – ahora entiendo porque ninguna planificadora de bodas soporto trabajar contigo más de dos días

\- cuando a ti te toque organizar las cosas para tu boda podrás entenderme – miro a la azabache – hablando de eso, ya no te he escuchado nombrar a tu novio, acaso ustedes…

\- no terminamos si es lo que les interesa – sonrió – es solo que ha estado bastante ocupado estos días

\- es verdad – le tomo de la mano – estos últimos días me ha estado llamando casi en la madrugada para preguntar cómo están las cosas por aquí

\- ¿te estuvo llamando Sakura? – la miro algo sorprendida

\- ¿a ti no?

\- cl…claro que si – respondió nerviosa – es solo que no me comento que también te llamaba a ti

\- desde que me case con Shaoran siempre hemos estado en contacto – quería ser sincera con su amiga – pero por favor no vayas a malinterpretarlo, nosotros hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo que… bueno…

\- no te preocupes – le sonrió – confío en él y en ti también… solo olvide que me comento que se mantenía en contacto contigo eso es todo

\- ¿podrá venir a la boda? – interrumpió Tomoyo al notar que las cosas se habían vuelto un poco incomodas – le mande una invitación pero no me ha respondido aun

\- no lo creo – respondió tranquila – la última vez que hablamos me dijo que tenía una importante reunión que atender y que probablemente no lograría llegar a tiempo, pero que enviara su regalo y buenos deseos para ese día

\- cuando piensas hablar con tu familia – la miro preocupada – o por lo menos cuando le dirás a Shen quien es tu novio, el otro día estuvo preguntándome y no supe que responderle, estaba algo preocupado

\- no creo que se lo tome muy bien por todos los problemas que ha habido en torno a… bueno ustedes ya saben – dio un suspiro – asi que no creo adecuado por ahora decirle quien es mi novio

\- ¿se lo dirás cuando ya se hayan casado? – le dijo en tono severo – mira no es por sonar pesimista pero debes recordar que no solo es tu familia a la que hay que convencer, también está su familia y ustedes saben muy bien como son… asi que cuando el regrese procuren conversar y arreglar las cosas

\- nosotras los apoyaremos – sonrió la amatista – después de todo no sería la primera vez que ayudamos a una pareja enamorada

Se quedaron en silencio recordando a Yukito y Nakuru y todo lo que habían hecho para que ambos estuvieran juntos aunque al final las cosas no salieron bien

\- señorita Sakura – las interrumpió un mayordomo – el señor Li está afuera esperándola

\- muchas gracias – respondió mientras se alisaba el vestido y cogía su bolso

\- habrá un maldito día en el que no venga a molestar – dijo enojada Tomoyo – mi boda será en una semana… no puede dejarme disfrutar estar con mi prima

\- Tomo-chan – se acercó a ella y le sonrió lo más dulcemente posible – ¿por favor?, prometo hablar con él y pedirle que dejemos de salir hasta el día de tu boda… además no te estas quedando sola Mei está contigo

\- ya vete – suspiro derrotada – pero dile que más le vale traerte temprano o sentirá mi ira

\- gracias – le dio un corto abrazo y salió rápidamente para encontrarse con Shaoran

\- ¿interrumpí algo? – le dijo tras verla y darle un beso en la mejilla – parece que Daidouji y Meiling quieren asesinarme con la mirada

\- no les hagas caso – soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que las antes mencionadas miraban por las ventanas de la sala – ya se les va a pasar

\- te noto algo preocupada – dijo tras subirse ambos al auto y arrancar – hay algún problema con los preparativos

\- creo que dije algo que no debía – aun no podía quitarse el rostro de Meiling de la cabeza tras decirle que mantenía contacto con aquella persona

\- ¿es algo serio?

\- tu sabes quién es el novio de Mei ¿verdad? – vio como asentía con la cabeza – pues creo que la relación de ambos no está andando bien

\- le dije a mi prima que hablara con su familia al respecto… mientras ambos no formalicen su relación las cosas no mejoraran

\- lo sé – soltó un suspiro

\- ya no te preocupes – le sujeto la mano y le sonrió con cariño – veras que las cosas se arreglaran… ahora solo quiero que pienses en nosotros y nuestra cita de esta noche ¿está bien?

\- está bien – le sonrió y trato de enfocarse en su cita, ya habría más tiempo para hablar con Mei y con esa persona sobre su relación

* * *

 **Traje dos capítulos!**

 **Tenia un poco de tiempo libre y bueno aproveche para compartirlo con ustedes n.n**

 **Como siempre gracias GRACIAS por los lindos reviews que siempre me dejan me hacen muy feliz y me disculpo por no responderles ahora pero en estos momentos me están quitando la computadora y si no publico los capítulos ahora lo dejare para después y así...**

 **Espero traer pronto el próximo capitulo!**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

 _\- tu sabes quién es el novio de Mei ¿verdad? – vio como asentía con la cabeza – pues creo que la relación de ambos no está andando bien_

 _\- le dije a mi prima que hablara con su familia al respecto… mientras ambos no formalicen su relación las cosas no mejoraran_

 _\- lo sé – soltó un suspiro_

 _\- ya no te preocupes – le sujeto la mano y le sonrió con cariño – veras que las cosas se arreglaran… ahora solo quiero que pienses en nosotros y nuestra cita de esta noche ¿está bien?_

 _\- está bien – le sonrió y trato de enfocarse en su cita, ya habría más tiempo para hablar con Mei y con esa persona sobre su relación_

* * *

 **Pov – Meiling**

Desde la conversación que había tenido con Sakura no había podido quitarse de la cabeza esa pequeña vocecilla que le decía que algo iba mal con su novio, era verdad cuando le dijo que no desconfiaba de ninguno de los dos y que sabía perfectamente que ellos habían sido amigos desde muy jóvenes, pero eso no quitaba que le doliera que él prefiriera hablar con Sakura en lugar de ella que era SU novia

\- te ves pensativa Mei te sientes bien? – su hermano se sentó junto a ella y le dio una taza de té

\- creo que soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso – respondió mirándolo fijamente, las últimas semanas lo había notado más serio de lo normal e incluso podría afirmar que estaba triste – debe ser difícil para ti verlos juntos

\- ella fue bastante clara aquel día – soltó un suspiro – supongo que soy lo suficientemente masoquista como para continuar insistiendo, pero… tengo el presentimiento que no sentiré esto por nadie mas

\- creo saber cómo te sientes – sonrió – es difícil dejar ir a alguien que ha hecho que descubras nuevas facetas de ti mismo, es como la luz en medio de la oscuridad… solo somos la polilla que se acerca al fuego a pesar de saber que llegara a quemarse

\- vaya! – la miro algo divertido – ¿las cosas con tu novio secreto no están bien?

\- ya no estoy segura – respondió algo frustrada – hay cosas que me hacen dudar… tener una relación a larga distancia es muy problemático

\- si me dijeras quien es tal vez podría ayudar – lo miro algo molesta – o solo deba esperar a que ambos estén de acuerdo de hablar sobre su relación, lo único que te puedo decir por ahora es que si se atreve a lastimarte le destrozare la cara

\- gracias – le dio un abrazo, sabía que pasara lo que pasara podría contar con su hermano – es muy difícil ser el primero en enamorarse ¿verdad?

\- ya ves, tal como solía decir nuestra abuela "el primero en enamorarse es el que pierde" – le acaricio la cabeza – ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Después de esa pequeña charla con su hermano sintió un peso menos, aun temía que sus miedos se hicieran realidad, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara tendría el apoyo de Shen y también de Tomoyo y Sakura, así que decidió ignorar el mal presentimiento que tenía y la vocecilla que le decía que tenía que andar con cuidado

\- finalmente llego el día de la boda – le dijo una Sakura feliz mientras terminaba de arreglarle el cabello – estas hermosa

\- gracias – sonrió al ver el resultado en el espejo – creí que solo Tomoyo era habilidosa con las manos, pero tú me dejas sorprendida Sakura, jamás pensé que serias tan buena peinando

\- es una de las tantas habilidades escondidas de Saku – dijo la amatista en cuanto entro en la habitación

\- creo que voy a llorar – dijo Sakura al ver a su prima – no puedo creer que finalmente vas a casarte Tomoyo… estás tan bella y radiante

\- estoy de acuerdo con ella – agrego – estas hermosa

\- gracias – contesto conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos – pero mis dos madrinas no se quedan atrás, están muy lindas, estoy segura que Touya, Shen y Li estarán muy ocupados alejando a todo aquel que trate de acercarse a ustedes

\- si no fueras la radiante novia Eriol tendría el mismo problema – contesto Sakura

\- bueno creo que iré a revisar una última vez que todas las cosas estén preparadas – le dio un último abrazo a Tomoyo y salió de la habitación, a pesar de que se llevaba bien con ambas por un momento se sintió como una intrusa, la forma en la que Tomoyo veía a Sakura era como si quisiera decirle algo muy importante así que lo mejor era dejarlas a solas un momento

Mientras caminaba revisando que todas las cosas estuvieran en orden y todos los invitados estuvieran en el lugar que correspondía reconoció a alguien y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en signo de molestia – como se atreve a venir

\- hey! ¿A dónde vas con esa cara de demonio? – la sujeto su hermano del brazo

\- acabo de ver a una cucaracha y quiero eliminarla antes de que arruiné el día más importante de mi amiga – contesto chasqueando la lengua – demonios la perdí de vista

\- ¿una cucaracha? – la miro confundido

\- Lixue está aquí – respondió mientras continuaba buscándola con la mirada – no me extrañaría que trate de hacer un escandalo

\- ¿cómo demonios fue que entro? – también comenzó a buscarla con la mirada – dudo mucho que Daidouji o Hiraguizawa la hayan invitado a menos que…

\- no creo que Xiaolang lo haya hecho – le dijo seria – menos ahora que está en buenos términos con Sakura, así que ella de alguna forma debió encontrar la manera de entrar

\- crees que intente hacer algo?

\- probablemente esperara a que la ceremonia termine – respondió – ya sea para acercarse a Xiaolang o Sakura… a menos que planee hacer un escándalo, después de todo habrá algunos periodistas autorizados presentes, probablemente aproveche ese momento para actuar

\- ¿pasa algo? – Sakura llego hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vio sus rostros

\- no es nada – respondieron ambos, aunque sabían que no la engañarían con eso

\- solo estoy molesta con mi novio porque me prometió que estaría presente en la boda como sorpresa, pero me acaba de llamar para decirme que no podrá llegar a tiempo – le dijo en tono serio – y Shen se enojó al verme triste

\- lo siento – le daba pena mentirle y más aún cuando ponía esa cara de auténtica preocupación – pero la próxima vez que nos veamos me va a escuchar

\- ¿dónde está Daidouji? – apareció Shaoran – todos los invitados ya están en sus lugares y Eriol está que se come las uñas de los nervios

\- cierto! – dijo Sakura mirándolos algo apenada – por eso venía a buscarte Mei, necesitamos de tu ayuda

\- enseguida voy, ¿podrías adelantarte? – le dijo sonriendo – necesito darles un pequeño encargo a estos dos… ya sabes Tomoyo…

\- Ok – se alejó sin preguntar nada mas

\- debe ser algo importante – dijo Shaoran al ver que Sakura se alejaba – si es porque Daidouji piensa que habrá problemas entre Shen y yo pues…

\- Lixue está aquí – Shen lo miro serio – Mei acaba de verla, pero no la encontramos, pensamos que quiere hacer algún escandalo

\- así que ni se te ocurra separarte de Sakura – lo miro enojada – probablemente sea a ustedes dos a quienes busque, debemos evitar arruinar este día para Tomoyo y Eriol

\- nosotros la buscaremos y en cuanto la encontraremos la sacaremos – afirmo Shen

\- está bien – fue todo lo que Shaoran pudo responder, para irse tras ser llamado por Eriol

\- mantén lo ojos abiertos – fue lo último que le dijo para después irse con sus amigas

La ceremonia transcurrió y termino con tranquilidad, cosa que la ponía nerviosa pues Lixue no estaba actuando como pensaba que iba a hacerlo, trato de mantener la calma y no arruinar las cosas, después de los tradicionales abrazos y desearle lo mejor a la pareja recién casada y a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzó a relajarse pues pensó que probablemente Lixue no haría nada y tal vez con un poco de suerte ya se había marchado al darse cuenta de que fue descubierta

\- al parecer nos preocupamos por nada – le dijo su hermano mientras le entregaba una copa de Champan – parece ser que ya se fue

\- eso espero

\- quería decirte algo – la miro serio – ¿no crees que estas mostrando mucha piel?

\- Sakura lleva el mismo vestido y no veo que te quejes por ello – comenzó a reír al ver a su hermano sonrojarse

\- no es lo mismo – respondió apenado – tu eres mi hermana y debo cuidarte, además ella tiene al inútil de Xiaolang y a su tenebroso hermano para alejar a los cuervos

\- está bien ¿podrías traer mi abrigo? Lo deje en la habitación donde alistamos a Tomoyo – asintió y pronto desapareció de su vista

Tras estar segura que su hermano ya no estaba a la vista inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde había visto a Lixue, tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a ella y no quería armar ningún escándalo, así que la sacaría sin hacer ningún ruido.

Pronto escucho que Eriol y Tomoyo daban su discurso de agradecimiento a los invitados y poco después comenzó a tocar la música con la que bailarían por primera vez como marido y mujer, estaba molesta por perderse ese momento y estaba segura que Sakura la estaría buscando, pero debía deshacerse de la arpía de Lixue antes de que arruinara las cosas.

Le pareció extraño que se alejara del lugar de la fiesta, llegando cerca de un balcón que le permitía ver todo desde ese lugar, creyó haberse equivocado por un momento y que ella se hubiese ido por otro lado y se distrajo al escuchar que la novios invitaban a su madrina y padrino a bailar junto a ellos, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Sakura y su primo bailando como deberían haberlo hecho cuando ellos se casaron, pero pronto escucho un ruido extraño y se apresuró a terminar de subir al balcón para ver de dónde provenía.

Con horror vio como Lixue sujetaba un arma apuntando hacia la pareja que bailaba ajena a lo que ocurría, sabía que si no hacía algo dispararía y mataría a su blanco que estaba segura era Sakura y se apresuró a correr tras verla esbozar una sonrisa sombría mientras gritaba hacia la pista de baile que tuvieran cuidado

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta, escucho el sonido de un disparo y muchos gritos mientras ella se abalanzaba hacia Lixue golpeándola para que soltara el arma, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para sujetarla pues esta logro darle un golpe y comenzó a correr al ver que no tendría oportunidad de disparar por segunda vez.

Se paró con algo de dificultad y vio hacia la pista de baile a una Sakura que sujetaba a Shaoran quien se desangraba mientras pedía a gritos que llamaran a una ambulancia, quiso bajar y estar junto a ellos, pero sabía que si no la perseguía esta escaparía, se quitó los tacones y los arrojo a un costado corriendo hacia la dirección donde aquella mujer había escapado

Pronto se dio cuenta que Lixue conocía bastante bien el lugar pues cerca del balcón donde habían estado había una puerta que la llevaba directamente a la calle, corrió con más fuerza, pero supo que no la atraparía al escuchar el sonido de un motor, al salir por la puerta pudo ver como se subía a un coche donde la esperaba una persona que arranco en cuanto esta entro al asiento del copiloto

\- ¿Dónde está? – escucho la voz de su hermano como si estuviera lejos a pesar de que se encontraba a su lado - ¿Mei?

No pudo contestarle pues aún se encontraba en Shock, por un momento creyó haber reconocido a la persona que manejaba el coche, vio fugazmente parte de su cabello y cara, pero no podía ser quien ella pensaba, pues esa persona estaba lejos… o eso le había dicho esa mañana cuando habían hablado por teléfono

\- no puede ser él – dijo en un susurro tratando de convencerse, mientras su hermano la sacudía un poco preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba

Su cabeza era un caos total, podía escuchar el escándalo de las personas, el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia y la policía que llegaban al lugar… debía ser una maldita pesadilla y esperaba poder despertar pronto

* * *

 **Omg! no pensé acabar tan pronto este capitulo, pero como me dijo una buena amiga con la música adecuada la inspiración llega!**

 **Y que les pareció? a que no se esperaban esto muajajaja :)**

 **La pregunta ahora es... ¿que pasara con nuestro castaño favorito?, ¿a quien vio Meiling para quedar en ese estado? ¿que pasara ahora?**

 **Muchas Gracias a todas las bellas personitas que dejan sus lindos comentarios si te hablo en especial a ti sslove, gracias por tus lindos reviews ;) y también a todas las personas que le dan su follow tanto a mi historia como a mi persona! los amodoro? :) :)**

 **Espero poder traer pronto otro capitulo lleno de drama y suspenso!**

 **Saludillos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

 _\- ¿Dónde está? – escucho la voz de su hermano como si estuviera lejos a pesar de que se encontraba a su lado - ¿Mei?_

 _No pudo contestarle pues aún se encontraba en Shock, por un momento creyó haber reconocido a la persona que manejaba el coche, vio fugazmente parte de su cabello y cara, pero no podía ser quien ella pensaba, pues esa persona estaba lejos… o eso le había dicho esa mañana cuando habían hablado por teléfono_

 _\- no puede ser él – dijo en un susurro tratando de convencerse, mientras su hermano la sacudía un poco preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba_

 _Su cabeza era un caos total, podía escuchar el escándalo de las personas, el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia y la policía que llegaban al lugar… debía ser una maldita pesadilla y esperaba poder despertar pronto_

* * *

 **Pov – Sakura**

Se encontraba sujetando la mano de Shaoran mientras eran trasladados de emergencia al hospital más cercano, creía estar dentro de una pesadilla

 **\- Inicio Flashback –**

 _La ceremonia había sido muy hermosa y conmovedora que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas por la emoción que sentía al ver a su querida prima y a su buen amigo unir sus vidas para siempre_

 _\- toma – sonrió al ver que Shaoran le extendía su pañuelo_

 _\- gracias – fue todo lo que pudo decir_

 _\- me hubiera gustado que nuestra boda fuera así – soltó un pequeño suspiro – solo basta con mirarlos para saber todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro_

 _\- desde niñas siempre soñamos con nuestras respectivas bodas – sonrió ante el recuerdo – me alegra que por lo menos una de nosotras lo haya conseguido_

 _Ambos se quedaron callados ante el recuerdo de lo que fue su boda, ciertamente no era lo que ambos hubiesen querido_

 _\- si terminas por aceptarme ¿te gustaría casarte nuevamente conmigo? – soltó de pronto Shaoran sorprendiéndola – me gustaría que al igual que Daidouji disfrutaras de preparar y compartir con todos tus seres queridos esta experiencia y también me encantaría poder verte vestida de novia y que llegues a mí con una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada llena de ilusión sobre la vida que compartiremos_

 _\- yo…_

 _\- Sakura – la interrumpió Touya – Tomoyo te está llamando_

 _\- claro – se alejó a paso rápido dejando solos a esos dos, no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su cabeza pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de responder_

 _\- ¿Saku viste a Meiling? – le dijo su prima en cuanto llego a ella – y ¿porque estas sonrojada?_

 _\- está haciendo bastante calor – respondió evitando su mirada – y Mei estaba caminando por ahí con Shen_

 _\- ¿no te parece que esos dos están un poco extraños? – cambio de tema – lo noté antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, pero no quise decir nada_

 _\- deben ser imaginaciones tuyas – también se había percatado de ello, pero lo mejor era no preocupar a Tomoyo – puede ser que Mei está triste y Shen enojado por lo que te comenté antes_

 _\- eso espero…_

 _\- ¿para qué me buscabas? – le sonrió – no creo que sea solo para preguntarme por Mei_

 _\- te quería pedir ayuda para cambiarme de vestido – le tomo de la mano llevándosela a una habitación – me es difícil sacarme todo esto y mi madre está muy ocupada con los invitados_

 _\- creí que te cambiarias antes de que partieran a su luna de miel – dijo mientras le desabrochaba el vestido_

 _\- y lo hare – le guiño el ojo – pero antes usare otro vestido para poder bailar a gusto con Eriol_

 _\- ¿lo diva en ti nunca cambiara verdad? – se burlo_

 _Después de ayudarla y estar con ella la siguiente hora posando para las muchas fotos que les tomaron como recuerdo quedo exhausta junto a Meiling que se le unió después de aparecer misteriosamente cuando salieron de la habitación tras cambiar a Tomoyo_

 _\- realmente tu prima está loca – dijo tomando un poco de agua – ¿era necesario posar en tantas formas?_

 _\- tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie – contesto mirando a su prima y al pobre Eriol que tenía cara de querer huir ahora que les tocaba sacarse fotos juntos – después de todo trabajas para ella, así que ya deberías estar acostumbrada_

 _\- una cosa es que te tomen fotos por trabajo – bufo_

 _Una vez terminadas la sesión de fotos pasaron al salón principal para comer el suntuoso banquete que los novios habían preparado, solo en ese momento fue capaz de regresar junto a Shaoran quien se veía algo contento_

 _\- ¿porque esa sonrisa tan extraña? – le dijo tras sentarse junto a él_

 _\- estoy disfrutando de la pequeña tortura por la que está pasando mi buen amigo – dijo mirando a Eriol quien tenía cara de tragedia al darse cuenta de que Sonomi aparecía con un nuevo camarógrafo para sacar más fotos_

 _\- de tal palo tal astilla – contesto sonriendo_

 _\- ¿estas cansada?_

 _\- un poco – se sorprendió al ver que él se ponía de pie y comenzaba a masajearle la espalda_

 _\- no soy muy bueno en esto, pero espero que te ayude a relajarte_

 _Cerro lo ojos ante el suave contacto que sentía de las manos de Shaoran, todavía no podía creer que había rechazado por tanto tiempo a tan buen hombre, con cada cosa que hacía por ella era inevitable que comenzara a sentir nuevas cosas por él_

 _\- Sak – los interrumpió Kaho quien les dirigía una sonrisa amable – Tomoyo y Eriol los están llamando, harán su brindis y los quieren junto a ellos_

 _Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se acercaron a la pareja recién casada para escuchar sus respectivos discursos y obviamente ellos también hablaron, para que después comenzara a tocar una suave música dando paso al primer baile de los nuevos esposos, al término de la primera canción fueron nuevamente invitados por los novios a unirse a la pista de baile_

 _\- hay algo que he querido decirte desde la mañana – le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa – estas hermosa, tanto que quisiera llevarte y encerrarte para que nadie más pueda contemplarte_

 _\- tú también estas muy atractivo – le contesto sonrojándose – no me gusta cómo te miran las demás mujeres… como si fueras un pedazo de carne a pesar de que saben que estas casado no dejan de lanzarte miradas de deseo_

 _\- podría quejarme de lo mismo – sonrió divertido – muchos hombres han estado mirándote embobados si no fuera por mi "querido cuñado" ya habría golpeado a más de uno, pero él me ha evitado la molestia espantándolos con la cara de demonio que pone_

 _\- solo está cuidándome_

 _\- y se lo agradezco – la acerco más a él – no me gustaría que nadie te aleje de mi lado_

 _\- nadie lo hará – reposo su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza y temía que él llegará a escucharlo – estaré a tu lado hasta el final_

 _\- te amo – le dijo sin más mientras la miraba fijamente_

 _\- yo…_

 _\- CUIDADO! – fue todo lo que escucho, reconociendo la voz de Meiling inmediatamente_

 _Al alzar la cabeza pudo ver una figura femenina a lo lejos que los apuntaba con un arma y antes de poder reaccionar, el sonido de un disparo la desconcertó viendo como el cuerpo de Shaoran la cubría y luego caía lentamente mientras los invitados que los rodeaban comenzaban a gritar_

 _\- que… – cayo de rodillas al suelo, siendo jalada por el peso de Shaoran, pronto sintió en su cuerpo y sus manos un líquido espeso y caliente que comenzaba a cubrirla, con miedo bajo la mirada y noto que aquello que sentía no era más que sangre – Shaoran_

 _\- SHAORAN! – comenzó a gritar al ver que no se movía – UNA AMBULANCIA… QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA_

 _\- déjame revisarlo – reconoció a Yamasaki esposo de una de sus amigas, quien se acercaba a tomar su pulso_

 _\- Sakura déjalo hacer su trabajo – escucho la voz de Tomoyo quien la tomaba del brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse_

 _\- yo… yo…_

 _\- estará bien – le dijo su hermano parándose tras ella y refugiándola en sus brazos – la ambulancia ya está por llegar_

 _Solo se quedó llorando entre los brazos de Touya mientras miraba como auxiliaban a su esposo, mientras eran rodeados por los invitados, hasta que escucho los sonidos de las sirenas y luego a los paramédicos que inmediatamente lo revisaban y lo subían a una camilla para llevarlo al auto y trasladarlo al hospital_

 _\- quiero ir con él – fue todo lo que dijo mientras se soltaba de su hermano y se subía a la ambulancia_

 **\- Fin Flasback –**

\- Sa… Sakura

\- aquí estoy – le dijo sujetando su mano con fuerza, mientras trataba de controlar el llanto – pronto llegaremos al hospital y estarás bien

\- siento sueño – comenzó a cerrar sus ojos

\- continúe haciéndolo hablar – le dijo uno de los paramédicos mientras le inyectaba algo al brazo – es necesario que llegue consiente, ha perdido mucha sangre

\- ¿Shaoran escuchaste? – trato de controlarse – debes estar despierto… pronto llegaremos así que por favor aguanta un poco mas

\- tengo sueño

\- por favor no me hagas esto – comenzó a llorar – no te atrevas a cerrar tus ojos o nunca te lo perdonare, ¿me escuchas?

\- entro en paro – ambos paramédicos se miraron preocupados, mientras uno sacaba la máquina que haría latir su corazón nuevamente, el otro la sujetaba con fuerza evitando que se acercara

\- No… NO NO – grito desesperada – NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR, ¡ME ESCUCHASTE LI!

Sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba cada vez que veía como pasaba la descarga eléctrica y sacudía el cuerpo de Shaoran tratando de traerlo nuevamente a la vida

\- una vez más – dijo el paramédico volviendo a inyectarlo

\- por favor – sintió como su corazón se rompía y entonces lo entendió – por favor, no me dejes sola… te amo…

* * *

 **No me esperaba terminar este capítulo y mucho menos publicarlo hoy… así que me siento ¡feliz! Nuevo Capítulo casi 24 horas después del anterior! Yei! *se tira confeti***

 **¿Les está gustando? Espero que sí…**

 **Gracias por su reviews y aprovecho para contestarles ahora que tengo tiempillo je je**

 **Sslove: Créeme que para estos capítulos y los que se vienen estoy seleccionando las mejores canciones que tengo para inspirarme je je**

 **Me dolió lastimar a Shaoran u.u pero es por el bien de la historia :) y en cuanto a quien es la persona que ayudo a Lixue a escapar… pronto se sabrá fu fu fu, gracias por tu review n.n**

 **Sra Grandchester: Me encanta que te guste mi Fic, gracias n.n**

 **¿Querías nuevo capítulo? Ahora lo tienes XDD, en cuanto a Lixue créeme ella puede ser peor pero no adelanto nada mas o te hare spoiler je je**

 **Yi Jie Li Kinomoto: Gracias por el review, y tal como dijiste ahora se viene el drama así que prepárate je je**

 **También agradezco a las nuevas y maravillosas personitas que le dieron Follow a la historia (Karen93, bichi91, Asuna-san 1998)**

 **Si olvide a alguien me disculpo u.u pero aunque no los nombre les agradezco mucho que estén leyendo mi historia, prometo agradecer absolutamente a todos la próxima vez n.n**

 **Para la próxima actualización espero traer por lo menos dos capítulos más, pues ya estamos llegando a la mitad de esta historia así que les pido paciencia pues quiero escribir algo que realmente valga la pena y el tiempo de espera**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

 _\- entro en paro – ambos paramédicos se miraron preocupados, mientras uno sacaba la máquina que haría latir su corazón nuevamente, el otro la sujetaba con fuerza evitando que se acercara_

 _\- No… NO NO – grito desesperada – NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR, ¡ME ESCUCHASTE LI!_

 _Sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba cada vez que veía como pasaba la descarga eléctrica y sacudía el cuerpo de Shaoran tratando de traerlo nuevamente a la vida_

 _\- una vez más – dijo el paramédico volviendo a inyectarlo_

 _\- por favor – sintió como su corazón se rompía y entonces lo entendió – por favor, no me dejes sola… te amo…_

* * *

 **Pov – Lixue**

Miro por la gran ventana que había en aquella habitación y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, según sus cuentas ya habían pasado tres días desde que despertó en ese lugar y aun no podía escapar, se sentía tonta por haber confiado en aquella persona, pero en el momento de su huida tras haber disparado no le quedaba otra opción que irse con él

~ **Flashback** ~

 _Finalmente, después de haberse estado escondiendo de Meiling y Shen podría actuar, su objetivo estaba a plena vista, la maldita de Kinomoto quien bailaba muy a gusto con Xiaolang… pero eso pronto acabaría y tendría a Xiaolang solo para ella y para su bebe_

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció que su madre le haya obligado a tomar clases de tiro, finalmente haría un uso de todas esas horas de práctica._

 _Trato de acomodarse lo mejor posible sobre la baranda del balcón para poder apuntar con exactitud, pero sin darse cuenta hizo caer una de las balas que llevaba, haciendo que un sonido metálico se escuchara, pronto sintió los ruidos de pisadas y supo que no tendría mucho tiempo para disparar y escapar, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que en menos de unos segundos todos sus problemas acabarían_

 _\- CUIDADO!_

 _Identifico la voz como la de Meiling, pero supo que ella no podría detenerla así que disparo para después sentir como era golpeada arrojándola al suelo y haciendo que suelte el arma, se levantó inmediatamente golpeándola y busco con la mirada el arma, pero se percató que más personas se acercaban al lugar así que la mejor opción en ese momento era escapar._

 _Bajo lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras y pronto encontró la puerta trasera que la llevaría hacia su libertad, agradeció el haber estudiado todas las vías de escape hace días atrás y si la suerte le sonreía no podrían atraparla_

 _\- sube – le dijo una voz que reconoció y miro con asombro_

 _\- ¿qué haces aquí? – retrocedió unos pasos, estaba segura que si aquella persona se enteraba que había disparado a Kinomoto la mataría_

 _\- no es momento de preguntas estúpidas – le dijo frunciendo el ceño – sube ahora_

 _\- yo… – escucho unos pasos tras ella y no tuvo más opción que obedecer, ya pensaría después como escapar de ese sujeto, subió al auto sin poder evitar maldecir_

 _\- no pensé que te atreverías a actuar el día de hoy – sonrió de lado – fue una suerte para ti que recién estuviera llegando y te viera salir, de no ser así te hubieran atrapado_

 _\- todo es culpa de la estúpida de Meiling – bufo – si ella no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino nadie sabría quien disparo_

 _\- últimamente ha sido un estorbo – le escucho decir y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda_

 _\- a donde iremos – miro por la ventana, trato de cambiar el tema – no creo que sea prudente regresar a mi hotel, estoy segura que en este momento estoy siendo buscada_

 _\- te llevare a un lugar seguro_

 _Fue todo lo que le dijo hasta que llegaron a su destino, le pareció extraño que la llevara a las afueras de la ciudad, pero tras bajar del auto y ver el lugar supo que sería el último lugar donde la buscarían_

 _\- toma asiento – le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco_

 _\- ¿esta casa es tuya? – era un lugar bastante acogedor_

 _\- una herencia de mi abuelo – respondió con simpleza – ¿quieres tomar algo?_

 _\- un poco de agua – tomo entre sus manos una fotografía de Sakura cuando esta era bastante joven_

 _\- la tomo mi abuelo la primera vez que ella vino a esta casa – le entrego el vaso y se sentó en uno de los sofás – a él le agradaba mucho y decía que le gustaría que ella fuera parte de la familia_

 _\- veo que al final su deseo no se cumplió – tomo asiento y comenzó a beber el agua que le había dado_

 _\- pero se cumplirá – respondió firme_

 _\- aun no me has dicho porque me ayudaste – lo miro fijamente – me extraña que seas tan amable aun sabiendo lo que hice_

 _\- porque aún me eres de utilidad – sonrió – además todo dependerá de las noticias que me lleguen en unas horas, estoy segura que pronto recibiré una llama de Meiling contándome lo sucedido, así que mientras eso ocurra no te dejare ir_

 _\- de que estas… – sintió su cabeza pesada y como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas_

 _\- jooo es más rápido de lo que pensé – la miro divertido – creí que tardaría en hacer efecto_

 _\- que me diste – miro el vaso con agua y lo soltó haciéndolo caer mientras se rompía en mil pedazos_

 _\- solo quiero ayudarte a dormir – se acercó a ella a paso firme – así que descansa porque cuando despiertes…_

~ **Final Flasback** ~

\- maldición – arrojo un pequeño adorno contra la pared

Estaba harta de estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes, sin tener ninguna noticia de lo que pasaba al exterior, desde que se había despertado aquel sujeto había desaparecido y solo la había dejado con comida y agua que estimaba le duraría un par de días mas

Se tocó el vientre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que en cuanto se volviese a encontrar con Xiaolang el regresaría a su lado y serian la familia que ella siempre había anhelado

Recordó el breve tiempo que había vivido junto a su verdadera madre, si verdadera, porque la mujer que ahora llevaba ese título no era más que su tía, una mujer de frio corazón que le prometió amarla, pero solo la llevo a vivir con ella con engaños tras la muerte de su madre y fue ahí que comenzó su infierno, siendo maltratada cada vez que no cumplía con las expectativas de su nueva familia, pero lo que nunca pudo perdonar fue que su inocencia fue arrebata a tan temprana edad por el hombre que se hacía llamarse su "padre" y lo peor de todo era que su tía era consiente de esos abusos y no hizo nada para detenerlos pues y en sus palabras "prefería que fuera otra quien gimiera bajo aquel hombre asqueroso en lugar de ella", trato de quitarse la vida pero fue detenida la misma cantidad de veces que lo intento, pronto termino siendo hospitalizada y recluida por un tiempo en un hospital mental, y como si fuera una mala broma del destino termino tomando los mismos medicamentos que su madre antes de morir.

Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían con el nacimiento de su querido hijo y formaría una hermosa familia con su amado Xiaolang

\- en que tanto piensas – una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- porque demonios me dejaste encerrada – se puso de pie y lo miro furiosa

\- era por tu propio bien – cerro la puerta tras él y dejo en la mesa las bolsas que traía consigo

\- ¿cuándo me dejaras salir? – continúo volviéndose a sentar, sabía que no había sentido el discutir con esa persona por ahora

\- ¿para que seas arrestada? – sonrió – las autoridades te están buscando desesperadamente, desde la llegada de la familia de Li las cosas se han puesto muy tensas

\- ¿porque los Li tendrían que estar tensos? – bufo – a menos que estén dando su apoyo a su hijo no veo la razón, además es más que evidente que Irean odia a Kinomoto así que no creo que se preocupe por ella

\- ¿crees que lastimaste a Sakura? – comenzó a reírse – si eso fuera verdad ya estarías muerta

\- de que estas hablando…

\- efectivamente disparaste a Sakurita, pero su lindo esposo la protegió – dijo tranquilamente – por lo tanto, debo agradecer que te deshicieras de ese estorbo por mi… ahora es más fácil acercarme a ella sin levantar sospechas

\- ¿des… deshacerme de él? – sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras recordaba lo sucedido – acaso él esta mu…muerto

\- desafortunadamente no – respondió con simpleza – pero esta aun paso de ello así que supongo es cuestión de tiempo

\- me estas mintiendo – lo miro fijamente – solo quieres confundirme

\- no tendría porque – soltó un suspiro – si no me crees porque no ves las noticias, no han dejado de hablar del incidente

Le arrojo un periódico e inmediatamente lo levanto para leerlo, la noticia estaba en la primera plana, en ella decía que tras un incidente durante la boda de Daidouji, Li Xiaolang fue internado de emergencia al recibir una bala en la espalda tras proteger a Sakura, y desde que había sido internado no se había podido tener contacto con nadie de la familia y solo habían recibido un informe que decía que la bala perforo un pulmón, además de que la principal responsable del ataque era ella tras el testimonio que Meiling había dado ante la policía y la prensa

\- co… como esta – no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas

\- su situación es delicada – respondió – su madre se puso tan histérica que incluso prohibió a Sakura acercarse a él, la culpa de todo lo ocurrido

\- y claro que es la culpable! – casi grito – si se hubiera divorciado tranquilamente de él nada de esto habría pasado, la bala era para ella, tendría que estar muerta

\- en todo caso la culpable es otra ¿no crees? – la miro fijamente – si no fuera porque Meiling les advirtió antes de que disparas ahora Sakura estaría muerta o internada, obviamente tú también ya estarías bajo tierra, pero tendrías la satisfacción de que Li no se quedaría con ella

\- ¿Mei… Meiling? – su cabeza le dolía tanto que no podía pensar

\- piénsalo – se sentó junto a ella y le susurro en el oído – Meiling se ha puesto en tu camino desde que eran jóvenes, era ella quien evitaba que te acercaras tanto a su hermano como su primo porque era ella quien deseaba casarse con Li a petición de sus padres, aunque claro Akizuki fue más rápida y lo logro antes que ella

\- es verdad

\- y ahora extrañamente es la única que está cerca suyo – continuo – incluso Sakura está molesta por ese hecho y comienza a dudar

\- pero Meiling te ama a ti – todo daba vueltas

\- es mentira y lo sabes – saco su celular – si no me crees mira este curioso video que grabe cuando ella no se dio cuenta

Tomo el celular con las manos temblorosas y comenzó a reproducir el video, se podía ver como una mujer que no mostraba su rostro entraba a hurtadillas en una habitación de hospital, por el largo cabello negro la identifico como Meiling, después mostraba a un Xiaolang conectado a varios tubos mientras ella se acercaba y lo tomaba de la mano, para después acariciar su rostro con cariño y quedarse mirándolo fijamente, pasaron varios segundos que le parecieron eternos y antes de levantarse le dio un beso en los labios

\- MALDITA! – tiro el celular contra la pared destrozándolo

\- tranquilízate

\- todo este tiempo mi enemiga era otra persona! – comenzó a arrojar todo lo que encontraba a su paso – soy yo quien debería estar a su lado no ella!

\- ¿qué piensas hacer? – la miro fijamente tras ver como se tranquilizaba

\- si algo llega a pasarle a Xiaolang – dijo con voz fría – Meling no volverá a ver la luz del día

* * *

 **Hello! Siento la tardanza y más aún cuando prometí dos capítulos, pero el señor tiempo no me alcanza u.u**

 **Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo y quería publicarlo antes de que pasé más tiempo, pero espero traer pronto el siguiente pues ya sé cómo continuara solo me falta escribirlo XDD, además ya viene el feriado de semana santa así que tal vez aproveche para subir algún capitulo o talvez lo haga antes n.n**

 **Nuevamente agradecerles por sus reviews, me encanta poder leer sus opiniones así que paso a contestar ahora que tengo tiempillo**

 **Asusa-san 1998: Sakura puede ser muy romántica cuando quiere je je y aun en medio de tanto drama habrá miel más adelante… gracias por tu mensaje ;)**

 **Yi Jie Li: Mi intención era sacar más capítulos seguidos para seguir con el drama, pero lo iré haciendo poco a poco je je**

 **Princesa Sakura: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer n.n, espero que la espera haya valido la pena je je**

 **Sslove: tenían que disparar al pobre Shaoran para que Sakura finalmente aceptara lo que siente u.u pero ya vendrá su recompensa je je**

 **Tsuki Hime: yo también llore al hacer que le dispararan u.u**

 **Elizze: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir desde tu trabajo je je me alegra que hayas encontrado interesante esta historia, y claro que lo continuare, aunque me tarde en sacar los capítulos prometo llegar hasta el final n.n**

 **Katherynferrera: Me alegra que te guste la historia, tratare de actualizar más seguido**

 **Sakurita-chibi: je je y el suspenso continua je je gracias por tu mensaje**

 **Guest (no tiene nombre a:)sí que te deje como guest u.u): tu pregunta será respondida en el siguiente capitulo ;)**

 **Sra Grandchester: yo también amo a Shaoran 3, me alegra que te guste el suspenso y también la historia je je, saludos para ti también y de la misma manera espero que tú también este bien**

 **Gracias también por agregarme a sus favoritos a: Naomi-quintana44**

 **Okey, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y me despido esperando poder subir pronto lo que sigue, solo puedo prometer más drama y suspenso además de que pronto se sabrá quién es nuestro hombre misterioso (aunque más de una ya tiene una idea de quién es, pero shhh! es S.E.C.R.E.T.O, para las que todavía no dieron con el personaje XD)**

 **Así que díganme que piensan que pasara, cuáles serán los planes maléficos de Lixue ahora que su blanco cambio a Meiling y creen que sea real el video que le mostraron? O solo un vil engaño de nuestro hombre misterioso**

 **Saludos y hasta la Próxima!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

 _\- MALDITA! – tiro el celular contra la pared destrozándolo_

 _\- tranquilízate_

 _\- todo este tiempo mi enemiga era otra persona! – comenzó a arrojar todo lo que encontraba a su paso – soy yo quien debería estar a su lado no ella!_

 _\- ¿qué piensas hacer? – la miro fijamente tras ver como se tranquilizaba_

 _\- si algo llega a pasarle a Xiaolang – dijo con voz fría – Meling no volverá a ver la luz del día_

* * *

 **Pov – Meiling**

Llego corriendo al hospital acompañada de Tomoyo y Eriol, al entrar solo pudieron ver a una Sakura manchada de sangre y con la mirada perdida

\- ¿Sakura como esta? – dijo Tomoyo acercándose y tomándole de la mano

\- lo tienen en terapia intensiva – respondió sin mirarla

\- ¡Sakura! – Touya entro a paso rápido y al ver a su hermana comenzó a revisarla por todos lados como si temiera que estuviera lastimada

\- hermano…

Y con solo sentir que Touya estaba a su lado se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras decía que todo había sido culpa suya y este solo le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarla

Pasaron tres agonizantes horas en las que no sabíamos nada sobre Xiaolang y eso solo nos desesperaba más, aumentado el hecho de que la policía aún no había podido encontrara a la loca de Lixue y la prensa se encontraba descontrolada tratando de conseguir información a las afueras del hospital

\- familiares de Li Xiaolang – dijo un doctor que salía de la sala de terapia intensiva

\- soy su esposa – contesto Sakura liberándose de los brazos de Touya

\- acabamos una operación algo riesgosa – empezó mirándonos a todos – el trayecto de la bala fue lineal y perforo su pulmón izquierdo, por eso tuvo el paro respiratorio mientras lo trasladaban en la ambulancia, durante la intervención no se encontró un orificio de salida por lo cual se hizo una cirugía para extraer la bala, según los estudios realizados esta no se había fragmentado lo cual fue algo bueno, y logramos estabilizarlo, sin embargo… – miro a todos con gesto serio – es necesario ponerlo en un coma inducido

\- pero dijo que la operación fue un éxito y que se está recuperando – hablo Sakura al borde del llanto – porque ponerlo en coma

\- es necesario para que ayudemos al rápido progreso de recuperación del paciente – soltó un suspiro – ya que como su pulmón se encuentra en recuperación necesitara de respiración mecánica asistida, en estos casos, el paciente debe estar sedado para que la maquina pueda realizar su trabajo correctamente

\- por cuanto tiempo – fue todo lo que pude decir

\- dependiendo de la evolución del paciente podría ser un mes o talvez algo más – puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura tratando de animarla – señora su esposo es joven y fuerte… estamos seguros que su recuperación será rápida y antes de que se dé cuenta lo tendrá junto a usted – le dio una cálida sonrisa – ahora será trasladado a terapia intermedia, puede pasar a verlo, pero solo por un breve momento cuando mejore lo pasaremos a una habitación y ahí podrán entrar todos a verlo

\- ¿puedo entrar ahora?

El doctor solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Sakura quien a pesar de tratar de aguantar las lágrimas parecía que estas caerían en cualquier momento, entonces lo entendimos todos y no pude evitar sentir tristeza por Shen pues era más que evidente que ella amaba a Xiaolang, cuando me giré a verlo lo encontré con la mirada fija por donde ella había desaparecido

\- estas bien? – le toque el brazo y me dio una sonrisa triste

\- perdí antes de haber empezado a luchar ¿verdad? – puso su mano sobre mi cabeza como cuando era niña – solo viendo su reacción sé que ya no hay nada que hacer, ella es el tipo de persona que cuando decide darle su corazón a una persona no habrá poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer… y para mi mal ya se lo entrego a Xiaolang

\- siento mucho que las cosas no salieran como querías – lo abrace – pero en estos momentos ella nos necesita al igual que Xiaolang

\- lo sé – soltó un suspiro – las cosas se van a descontrolar a partir de ahora, no me extrañaría que el consejo ya esté buscando el remplazo de nuestro primo

Y tal como dijo al día siguiente recibió una llamada de nuestro padre que le pedía regresar inmediatamente a Hong Kong para que ocupara el lugar del líder provisionalmente y mientras el partía rumbo a casa los padres de Xiaolang llegaron cual tormenta a complicar aún más las cosas

\- Todo es tu culpa – le dijo Irean mientras abofeteaba a Sakura quien solo se quedó callada

\- no vuelva a tocar mi hermana maldita vieja – Touya parecía a punto de golpearla y era sujetado por Eriol quien trataba de calmar las cosas

\- si tu no hubieras regresado a Japón y despreciado a mi hijo nada de esto habría pasado – continuo mientras tío Hien la sujetaba de la cintura

\- mi prima no tiene la culpa de que Shaoran se haya involucrado y revolcado con una psicópata – contesto Tomoyo furiosa – la única culpa de todo esto es solo de él, si hubiera mantenido a su amiguito dentro sus pantalones no tendríamos a esa loca atentando contra la vida de Sakura

\- estúpida mocosa como te atreves…

\- ¿que está pasando aquí? – el doctor vino por todo el escándalo que estaban armando – señora cálmese, está en un hospital, le pido que se retire

\- quien debe irse es esta mujer – dijo Irean en tono frio – ella no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí, exijo que le prohíban la entrada

\- pero ella es su esposa – contesto el doctor confundido

\- ex esposa – intervino Hien quien sacaba unos documentos y se los mostraba al doctor – fue ella quien inicio el proceso de divorcio y solo falta la firma de mi hijo, pero técnicamente ya están divorciados

\- somos los únicos que tenemos derecho de estar junto a él – Irean miro a todos con frialdad – exijo que ninguno de ellos se acerque a mi hijo

\- voy a tener que pedir que se retiren – dijo el doctor mirando a Sakura – no queremos más peleas ni escándalos en el hospital asi que por favor no haga las cosas más difíciles

Sakura se retiró seguida de todos nosotros que solo veíamos como salía echando maldiciones

\- ¿No se suponía que el trámite de divorcio estaba suspendido hasta dentro de dos meses? – dijo Eriol mientras en cuanto llegamos a su mansión

\- Shaoran dijo que no firmaría mientras terminara el plazo que me pidió – contesto Sakura en voz baja

\- entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte – dijo Kaho mientras le sujetaba de la mano y le acariciaba la cabeza – sé que será difícil para ti esperar, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa

\- porque tendría que espera a que el mocoso despierte – refunfuño Touya – ellos ya están separados, casi matan a mi hermana por su culpa asi que ahora solo debemos esperar a que firme los papeles para que ella sea libre

\- hermano…

\- no creo que eso sea lo que Sakura quiera en este momento – dije poniéndome de pie – es más que evidente que Xiaolang no nos agrada a muchos de nosotros o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para querer verlo cerca de Sakura… pero eres su hermano ya deberías saber que ella ha elegido

\- Sakurita no está divorciada aun y si quieren pelear por ver a su esposo será algo complicado, pero no difícil de hacer – interrumpió una voz que identifique rápidamente e hizo que mi corazón palpitara tan rápido que sentí saldría de mi pecho

\- creí que llegarías en un par de días – Touya se acercó a él y le dio la mano – bienvenido

\- esperaba llegar para la boda, pero no pude hacerlo – respondió mientras me daba una rápida mirada – no creí que me esperarían malas noticias en cuanto llegué esta mañana

\- ¿puedes… puedes hacer que vea a Shaoran? – Sakura se acercó a él con ojos suplicantes – sus padres no permitirán que me acerque y yo no puedo estar tranquila sin saber cómo esta

\- si asi lo deseas lo hare – le sonrió mientras ella lo abrazaba con una dulce sonrisa, mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero debía mantenerme tranquila para que nadie sospechara

\- al parecer aun no lo ha superado – escuche que casi susurraba Kaho quien se encontraba parada junto a mí y me miro algo avergonzada al percatarse que la escuche

\- yo…

\- lo siento – me interrumpió – sé que no debes entenderme y talvez no sea correcto que te diga esto, pero él es un buen amigo de infancia de todos nosotros, pero… como te habrás dado cuenta con solo mirarlos sabrás que esa persona siente algo más que una simple amistad por la pequeña Sakura – soltó un suspiro y con sus palabras sentía que mi corazón se destrozaba – creímos que ya lo había superado, incluso Touya me repitió varias veces que nunca tuvo otros sentimientos por Sakura que no sean de amistad, sin embargo solo basta con percatarse del tipo de mirada que le da para ver sus verdaderos sentimientos

Ambas giramos a verlos y aunque me doliera admitirlo Kaho tenía razón, era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de reacción, a pesar de que era yo quien compartía su cama, era ella quien se ganaba sus miradas dulces y tiernas

\- gracias – volvió a sonreírle y se separó de él – realmente agradezco tu ayuda, no solo por la que me ofreces en este momento sino por toda la que me has dado todo este tiempo

\- no te pongas tan dramática monstruo – Touya la tomo del brazo y se paró entre ellos, era su amigo, pero aun asi no le gustaba que este cerca de su hermana… ni él ni nadie

\- bueno lo mejor será que vaya a mi departamento me dé un buen baño y me cambie de ropa, después iré al hospital a ver en que situacion están las cosas – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y salía sin antes darme una mirada seria

\- creo que también es momento de retirarme – dije momentos después – Shen debe estar esperando que le informe todo lo que está sucediendo

\- gracias por estar con Sakura – Tomoyo me dio la mano y me sonrió – cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarnos – se acercó más y me susurro al oído, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita – estoy segura que él te debe estar esperando impaciente asi que ve a darle la bienvenida que se merece

Solo pude sonrojarme y salir rápidamente antes de que alguien se percatara de mi estado, había olvidado que una de las pocas personas que sabía de mi relacion era Tomoyo, pues fue gracias a ella que pude conocerlo

Después de pasar un molesto embotellamiento finalmente llegue a su apartamento, el lugar donde me había entregado a él por primera vez, no pude evitar sonrojarme cual semáforo con solo recordarlo mientras subía por el ascensor, sin embargo, asi como me llego la alegría también me invadió la tristeza al recordar las palabras de Kaho, ¿sería verdad que él amaba a Sakura?, y si ese fuera el caso ¿qué haría al respecto?, en cuanto abrí la puerta y lo vi lo supe, sin importar nada ni nadie no lo dejaría ir, porque realmente lo amaba y lucharía por ser la única para él.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

 _Después de pasar un molesto embotellamiento finalmente llegue a su apartamento, el lugar donde me había entregado a él por primera vez, no pude evitar sonrojarme cual semáforo con solo recordarlo mientras subía por el ascensor, sin embargo, asi como me llego la alegría también me invadió la tristeza al recordar las palabras de Kaho, ¿sería verdad que él amaba a Sakura?, y si ese fuera el caso ¿qué haría al respecto?, en cuanto abrí la puerta y lo vi lo supe, sin importar nada ni nadie no lo dejaría ir, porque realmente lo amaba y lucharía por ser la única para él._

* * *

 **Pov - ¿?**

Sonreí mientras terminaba de arreglar mi corbata y me ponía el saco para después ver a la mujer que dormía profundamente mientras solo era cubierta por una sabana en la cama que acabábamos de compartir, quien iba a pensar que la orgullosa Liao Lixue había caído tan bajo como para acostarse con la persona que la tenía prácticamente secuestrada, si pensaba que iba a conquistarme de esa manera para que la dejara ir, estaba completamente equivocada, era una herramienta que aún me era útil y solo la desecharía una vez hubiera cumplido su función.

No podría negar que disfrutaba este tipo de encuentros con ella pues después de todo era una mujer hermosa casi tanto como Meiling quien en teoría era mi "novia", sin embargo, ninguna de ellas jamás le llegaría ni a los talones a la belleza que mi adorada Sakura poseía

Las últimas semanas habían sido las mejores en mucho tiempo, pues podía estar cerca de ella cada día con la excusa de hablar sobre su esposo, quien cada día se iba recuperando y eso me desesperaba pues no podía encontrar la mejor manera de deshacerme de ese sujeto, pero eso tendría que ser pospuesto momentáneamente ya que existía otra persona de la cual debía deshacerme rápidamente antes de que terminara descubriendo todo.

Y esa persona no era otra más que Meiling, últimamente se había vuelto algo más que una piedra en el zapato, pues al parecer comenzó a percatarse de que tengo sentimientos por Sakura y llevada por sus celos le revelo que teníamos una relacion, en ese momento quise matarla pues se suponía que nadie debería saberlo sin embargo Sakura mostro una gran sonrisa y juro que nadie se enteraría de nuestro secreto y que nos apoyaría cuando llegara el momento de revelarlo.

Podría haber dejado pasar ese desliz de Meiling, pero cada día se ponía más insoportable e incluso comencé a sospechar que sabía más cosas de las que hablaba y eso no me convenía en absoluto, pues aun no era momento de que algunas cosas salieran a la luz, ya que a pesar de que sabía que el amor que ella me tenía era grande, había cosas que estaba seguro si llegaba a enterarse no se contendría en divulgarlo. Y esa era la razón por la cual utilizaría a Lixue, tenía que aprovechar que estaba perdiendo poco a poco la razón, obviamente yo había colaborado a ello con algunos psicóticos que conseguí gracias a un muy buen amigo, que hacía que su ya mal estado empeorara aún más, envenenándola cada vez más y más contra Meiling, solo era cuestión de tiempo y de un empujón para que terminara de perder la cordura.

Miré por última vez hacia la cama y salí después de asegurar la puerta hacia la casa de Daidouji, tenía una reunión con Touya y Hiraguizawa pues ambos estaban muy interesados por saber cómo estaban yendo las cosas en cuanto al trámite de divorcio de Sakura con Li, por el bien de mis planes estaba ayudando a retrasarlo lo más posible pues los padres del estúpido estaban decididos a no esperar que su hijo despierte para concluir con el tramite pues temían que en caso de que su hijo llegara a morir o le pasara algo realmente grave fuera Sakura quien se quedara con todo y aunque me cueste admitirlo sentía un poco de pena por Li, pues una vez más sus padres mostraban que si bien querían a su hijo primero estaba su seguridad economica

\- te estábamos esperando – fui recibido por una cálida sonrisa de Sakura – mi hermano se estaba poniendo impaciente

\- hubo algunos problemas – respondí acariciando su cabeza

\- ¿acaso sucedió algo con Mei? – su rostro mostraba genuina preocupación – últimamente siento que ella está muy extraña e incluso me atrevería a decir que ha estado evitándome

\- deben ser imaginaciones tuyas – respondí dándole una sonrisa – lo mejor será que entremos antes de que Touya se convierta en un auténtico demonio, sabes que no le gusta esperar

Una vez estuvimos dentro tuve que aguantar dos tediosas horas de quejas sobre las razones por las cuales Sakura debía separarse de una vez de Li por parte de Touya, mientras tenía que lidiar con un par de ojos zafiro que no dejaban de examinarme como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, ¿acaso trataba de descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones?

\- porque sonríes de pronto – dijo Touya mirándome fijamente – ¿cuál es la gracia?

\- acabo de recordar algo – respondí mirando de soslayo a Hiraguizawa

\- pues tu sonrisa fue algo perturbadora… parecía como si estuvieras planeando matar a alguien

\- pero que cosas dices hermano! – Sakura lo golpeo levemente en el brazo – además a ti nadie te dice nada cuando comienzas a sonreír sin razón aparente

No podía negar que me divertía ver pelear a esos dos, si bien Touya no era exactamente "mi mejor amigo" era una de las personas más importantes para mi amada por lo tanto lo convertía en alguien importante para mí y esa era una de las razones por las cuales frenaba mis pensamientos cuando me exasperaba y daba ganas de matarlo, sin embargo, Hiraguizawa era otro asunto, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta que se la pasaba mirándome fijamente y procuraba alejarme de Sakura cuando Touya no estaba presente, de seguir con esa actitud Tomoyo pronto se quedaría viuda

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir vibrar mi bolsillo, al parecer era una notificación de mi celular que me apresure a revisar, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver de lo que se trataba, al parecer cierto ratón había tratado de entrar a mi santuario, me pregunto si se dio cuenta que había cámaras en el lugar

\- tengo que marcharme – me puse de pie – surgió un problema que debo resolver inmediatamente

\- ¿necesitas nuestra ayuda? – Touya se puso serio

\- estaré bien – sonreí – pero agradezco tu preocupación

Tras despedirme de Sakura y sus acompañantes me dirigí a mi apartamento para enfrentar a mi pequeño ratón, sería peligroso que encontrara cosas comprometedoras

\- ¿hallaste lo que buscabas? – dije tras entrar silenciosamente

Dio un pequeño salto y me miro con los ojos grandes y las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra coherente para responder

\- me gustaría saber porque mi novia entra como un delincuente a mi apartamento y comienza a rebuscar entre mis cosas – me senté frente a ella - has estado actuando extraño últimamente

\- y como no quieres que lo haga – me dijo tras recuperarse de la sorpresa – siento que ya no te conozco…

\- no pienso discutir nuevamente de esto contigo – solté un suspiro – ya te dije que estas armando un escándalo por nada

\- no lo hago – me miro desafiante – siento que me ocultas cosas… cosas importantes y eso me duele ¿que no te das cuenta de que te amo?, tus silencios me lastiman

\- no tengo nada que decirte – dije frustrado por tener nuevamente la misma charla – ya te dije que estoy ocupado con el divorcio de Sakura

\- Sakura… Sakura… SAKURA! – comenzó a gritar – SIEMPRE ES ELLA, ¿ES QUE NO TE IMPORTA NADIE MÁS QUE ELLA?

\- ya bas…

\- No! – se acercó – estoy harta de que la pongas primero a ella que, soy tu NOVIA, merezco respeto, merezco que me des tu tiempo, ¿Por qué eres tan desconsiderado conmigo?

\- ya hablamos de esto – me puse de pie – sabes que ella me necesita está desesperada por regresar con Li, tanto que ha tenido que estar haciéndose pasar por ti para poder verlo, me dices que soy desconsiderado, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?, no has hecho más que dudar de mí y tratar mal a Sakura por tus absurdos celos

\- y que quieres que haga si el hombre que amo ve con otros ojos a una de mis mejores amigas – comenzó a llorar – ¿no entiendes que me haces daño?, trato de entender, de verdad lo hago, pero es difícil cuando veo cómo te alejas de mí, como pasas más tiempo con ella, como sonríes de manera dulce por ella

\- basta – dije cansado de discutir – mientras no dejes de dudar de mí, las cosas no se solucionarán, estoy cansado de discutir siempre por la misma razón… solo… basta

\- dices basta, pero no puedo dejar de dudar, de que mi corazón me grite que debo hacer algo para no perderte – me miró fijamente – asi que por una vez se sinceró conmigo… ¿me amas?

\- no en este momento – me sujete la cabeza – cuando te portas de esta manera me pregunto si aún te amo

Salió del apartamento sin decir nada más mientras azotaba la puerta tras ella, me quede de pie mirando el lugar por el que se fue… ya era momento de terminar las cosas antes de que se salieran de control...

\- ya llego tu hora… mi querida Meiling – dije en un susurro

* * *

 **okey... siento la tardanza, en realidad ni siquiera tenia que estar publicando estos capítulos a pesar de que son cortos, pero no quería seguir posponiendolo mas así que...**

 **Agradezco a todas las lindas personitas que dejaron sus reviews y me disculpo si en esta ocasión no les respondo pero realmente cuento con tiempo limitado u.u pero prometo que responderé a todos la próxima vez!**

 **Bueno para no alargar mas la cosa, ¿que les pareció los capítulos? ya estamos a la mitad de la historia y las cosas se complican, con estos dos últimos capítulos estoy mas que segura que varios ya se dieron cuenta de quien es nuestro personaje misterioso... incluso me dieron ganas de poner su nombre en el capitulo... pero luego lo pensé mejor y decidí dejarlo así, tal vez haya personas que aun no lo descubre y pues quiero que sea una completa sorpresa cuando se sepa que sera muy muy muuuy pronto, en realidad debía descubrirse en este capitulo pero decidí dejarlo para el siguiente pues no quiero arruinarlo por apurarme**

 **Espero nos veamos pronto!**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

 _\- dices basta, pero no puedo dejar de dudar, de que mi corazón me grite que debo hacer algo para no perderte – me miró fijamente – asi que por una vez se sinceró conmigo… ¿me amas?_

 _\- no en este momento – me sujete la cabeza – cuando te portas de esta manera me pregunto si aún te amo_

 _Salió del apartamento sin decir nada más mientras azotaba la puerta tras ella, me quede de pie mirando el lugar por el que se fue… ya era momento de terminar las cosas antes de que se salieran de control..._

 _\- ya llego tu hora… mi querida Meiling – dije en un susurro_

* * *

 **Pov – Meiling**

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, nuevamente había tenido una discusión fuerte con él y nuevamente me quedé dormida mientras lloraba, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos en lo mismo?... un mes, un mes exacto desde que a Xiaolang lo pusieron en un coma inducido del que pronto despertaría y tal vez cuando el regresara con Sakura la relacion con mi novio mejoraría, de esa manera ya no tendría que estar pendiente de él y mi amiga y finalmente las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, o ese era mi pensamiento hasta hace unas semanas atrás.

Desde el momento en que escuché a Kaho decir que él había estado enamorado de Sakura en el pasado no pude quitarlo de mi cabeza y cada día solo me daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento por ella nunca desapareció, ¿entonces porque se acercó a mí?, ¿Por qué decidió ayudar a Sakura?, ¿no estaría más feliz si ella se divorciara de Xiaolang?, finalmente tendría el camino libre, pero la seguía apoyando en mantenerla casada con mi primo.

Y también estaba aquella sospecha que tenía sobre el día en el que Lixue atento contra Sakura, ese breve momento en el que creí ver como él le ayudaba a huir, pero si eso fuera cierto y mis sospechas también porque no entregarla a la policía, él tanto como nosotros sabía que esa mujer podría hacerle daño a Sakura en cualquier momento. Y también estaba el hecho de que últimamente recibía cartas amenazadoras de esa mujer, exigiéndome que me aleje de Xiaolang o me mataría, entonces supe que ella estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos, probablemente vio en algún momento cuando Sakura se disfrazaba de mi para entrar a ver a su esposo y lo malinterpreto, esa era la única respuesta que encontraba a sus constantes amenazas y lo peor era que no podía reportarlo a la policía porque entonces tanto Irean como Hien sabrían lo que hacíamos a escondidas y nos prohibirían acercarnos a su hijo

Mire el reloj por una última vez y me aliste lo más pronto que pude, últimamente hay cosas extrañas que he ido averiguando y mi corazón me dice que debería regresar a China inmediatamente que estaba en peligro, pero la razón me dictaba a quedarme y averiguar para confirmar o desechar mis sospechas, porque si estas eran ciertas muchas personas corrían grave peligro

\- Mei! – se puso de pie en cuanto me vio y me dio una pequeña sonrisa – creí que no vendrías

\- me quedé dormida – le sonreí de vuelta y me sentí un poco culpable, últimamente no habíamos hablado mucho

\- está bien – se sentó y me indico que hiciera lo mismo – ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme con tanta urgencia?

\- ¿tú sabias que mi novio estuvo enamorado de Sakura en el pasado? – sus ojos amatistas se abrieron como platos y por un momento vi duda en ellos – solo… dime la verdad

\- fue algo que sospechábamos – soltó un suspiro al parecer estaba dispuesta a hablar – pero entonces él se marchó al extranjero, nunca dijo nada al respecto asi que solo se quedó como una sospecha, aunque Kaho afirmaba que él estaba enamorado de Sakura

\- ¿y tú que piensas sobre eso?

\- sinceramente hubo un tiempo en el que llegue a creerlo – me tomo de las manos como si tratara de darme seguridad – pero entonces cuando nos encontramos en el extranjero y te conoció, él se enamoró de ti, y lo digo porque jamás lo vimos tan entusiasmado con alguien, yo sé que tienes tus dudas y temes que te abandone… y lo sé porque Kaho me conto que te había comentado algo y porque últimamente estas muy distante de Sakura

\- estoy asustada de perderlo – decidí abrirme a ella, ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo – tengo tanto miedo de que me diga que se ira, y sé que no es culpa de Sakura y que ella ama a Xiaolang, pero cuando los veo juntos siento que mi corazón se rompe y temo que me lo arrebate

\- te entiendo – me miro seria – pero te aseguro que entre ellos no hay nada, Sakura jamás te haría eso y estoy segura que él tampoco

Nos quedamos conversando durante horas, finalmente tenía a alguien con quien descargar un poco la pena que habitaba en mi corazón, sin embargo, había otras cosas que no podía decirle, mis sospechas solo las revelarían una vez las comprobara

El tiempo continúo pasando y me fui alejando más y más de él, hubo un momento en el que nos encontramos y no fui capaz de decirle nada y cómo hacerlo si lo encontré abrazando a una muy feliz Sakura, quien me dijo que en unas semanas Xiaolang despertaría y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad y realmente quise creerlo

\- no te ves muy feliz por la noticia Eriol – le dije cuando llegué a su casa en busca de Tomoyo – creí que estarías como Sakura, con una sonrisa imborrable

\- estoy feliz – me dijo tras analizarlo un momento – pero hay otras cosas que me preocupan, cosas que estoy seguro alertaran a Shaoran una vez despierte

\- ¿de qué se trata? – me senté a su lado

\- me parece muy extraño el comportamiento que el abogado de Sakura está teniendo con ella – me miro serio – debo admitir que desde que lo conocí cuando aún éramos unos niños nunca me agrado, no me gustaba la forma en que miraba a Sakura, era de una manera tan penetrante que me asustaba, parecía un ciego viendo por primera vez el sol y cuando alguien más se acercaba a ella su mirada se tornaba fría, casi malévola como si quisiera destrozar a esa persona con sus propias manos, asi que cuando decidió irse al extranjero me sentí más tranquilo, pero ahora que regreso vi que esa forma de verla no ha cambiado… incluso podría llegar a afirmar que es peor que antes

\- y porque no le dices eso a Sakura

\- porque ella le restara importancia – dijo con cansancio – al igual que Touya, creí que si hablaba con él y conociendo lo protector que es con su hermana se alarmaría, pero dijo que estaba bastante seguro de que ese hombre no tenía ninguna intención con ella, más aún ahora que había comprobado que tiene novia

\- ¿comprobado que tiene novia? – me petrifique por un momento ante la idea de ser descubiertos, todavía no era tiempo

\- asi es – continúo, ignorando mi reacción – al parecer el otro día que fue a visitarlo lo encontró teniendo un "encuentro íntimo" con su novia

\- ¿el otro día? – comencé a hiperventilar

\- si, al parecer Touya tenía unos asuntos que tratar con él y al no encontrarlo en su apartamento decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa y lo encontró con su "amiguita"

\- ¿él tiene una casa además de su apartamento? – nunca había escuchado sobre aquello

\- asi es, al parecer es algo que le dejo su abuelo como herencia – le restó importancia

\- ¿y… sabes dónde queda esa casa?

\- mmm – pensó durante lo que me parecieron horas – una vez escuche a Touya hablar sobre el lugar, pero no recuerdo exactamente, solo sé que se encuentra ubicado a afueras de la ciudad, pero ¿Por qué?

\- simple curiosidad – trate de sonreír – es que veo a ese hombre como alguien tan serio, que no me lo imagino viendo a alguien a escondidas, eso es todo

No volvimos a hablar del tema, pues decidimos que lo mejor era enfocarnos en cosas más importantes, pero yo no podía hacerlo, saber que Touya lo encontró con una mujer solo podía decir una cosa, él me estaba siendo infiel y podía asegurar eso porque hace varios días que dejamos de vernos, él con la excusa de que estaba muy ocupado y yo porque no quería volver a discutir

\- que sorpresa encontrarte – dijo Tomoyo en cuanto llegó acompañada de Kaho y Sakura – ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir?

\- yo…

\- será divertido – acoto Kaho sonriéndome – será una noche de chicas, nos divertiremos mucho

\- ¿Kinomoto no se molestará si su prometida y hermana no están en casa? – conociéndolo, probablemente haría un berrinche por ello

\- Touya está de viaje – respondió Kaho

\- y por esa razón nos está dejando con nuestros niñeros – dijo Sakura mientras hacia un puchero

\- solo está preocupado por ustedes – Tomoyo sonrió y se acercó a su esposo para abrazarlo – además recuerda que hace poco alguien trato de aventarte por las escaleras

\- ¿te empujaron? – no había escuchado nada de eso

\- fue cuando salía del hospital – se puso algo nerviosa – salía de visitar a Shaoran y cuando estaba bajando a la cafetería sentí que alguien me empujaba, por suerte pude sujetarme de la baranda y evitar caer, cuando giré mi cabeza no vi a nadie

\- por eso Touya y ella tuvieron una discusión – Kaho se sentó en uno de los sillones – no quiere que regrese al hospital, teme que le hagan algo

\- probablemente solo me tropecé – trato de restarle importancia – sabes que soy muy torpe, debí imaginarme que alguien me empujaba, ese día estaba muy nerviosa, porque sentí que alguien me seguía, asi que no fue nada

\- aun asi…

\- no importa lo que diga Touya – nos miró seria – nada ni nadie impedirá que siga viendo a Shaoran, y más ahora que está apunto de despertar, no me perdonaría a mí misma si el abre sus ojos y no me encuentra a su lado

\- y por eso está aquí – concluyo Tomoyo – queremos asegurarnos de que nada le pase durante la ausencia de Touya

Pasaron algunos días y las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, Sakura continuaba con sus visitas al hospital y siempre regresaba feliz diciendo que Xiaolang se encontraba mejor, Tomoyo y Eriol se pasaban tiempo solos encerrados en su habitación, pues debido al incidente en su boda no habían podido irse de viaje y finalmente yo me quedaba en compañía de Kaho, quien me contaba cosas sobre la niñez de todos ellos, y eso me era de mucha ayuda pues aun tenia algunas dudas que se fueron despejando a medida que ella me daba ciertos detalles que parecían insignificantes pero que para mí eran muy esclarecedores, cada vez estaba más segura de que él estaba obsesionado con Sakura y llegue a temer por ella

\- es hora de irnos – Touya entro en la sala mientras conversábamos y tomábamos un poco de té – estoy cansado por el viaje y quiero dormir

\- ¡hermano! – tanto Sakura como Kaho se pusieron de pie y fueron a abrazarlo – creímos que regresarías en unos días mas

\- termine de arreglar todo lo que tenía pendiente – contesto

\- ¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche? – dijo Tomoyo mientras Eriol asentía con la cabeza – una noche más fuera de su casa no les hará ningún daño

\- además es muy tarde – acoto Kaho – ya mañana podremos regresar con tranquilidad

Después de refunfuñar por un rato acepto quedarse y desapareció del lugar diciendo que debía despertarse temprano pues tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. A la mañana siguiente lo encontré en la cocina solo, pues al parecer todos los demás seguían dormidos, asi que aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme a él

\- madrugaste Kinomoto – le dije mientras me servía un poco de jugo de naranja – creí que eras un dormilón como Sakura

\- no me compares con ese monstruo – frunció levemente el ceño – ella duerme como una roca

\- lo sé – reí un poco y comencé a ponerme nerviosa no sabía cómo preguntarle

\- ya suéltalo de una vez – me dijo mirándome de reojo – sé que quieres hablar de algo

\- es sobre el abogado de Sakura – trate de tranquilizarme

\- ¿qué hay con él? – me miro fijo

\- lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con él sobre algunos asuntos que mi hermano me pidió informarle

\- ¿y porque no lo buscas en su oficina?

\- ya lo hice – y realmente lo había hecho – pero no lo encontré ahí ni en su oficina, además su celular a estado apagado y Sakura tampoco sabe nada

\- ese tonto – bufo molesto – seguramente se volvió a encerrar en ese lugar

\- ¿sabes dónde está?

\- debe estar en aquella casa – tomo un papel y comenzó a escribir – esta es la dirección, si es tan urgente lo que tienes que hablar con él puedes encontrarlo ahí

\- gracias – sonreí

\- y dile que ya deje de comportarse como un adolescente hormonal y deje en paz a su chica – se puso de pie y sonrió de lado – que nos la presente de una vez, no vamos a comérnosla

Me quede sentada durante un momento pensando en las cosas que había dicho, entonces era verdad que lo había visto con alguien más, sentí una punzada en el pecho y tras pensarlo subí a cambiarme, si las cosas entre los dos debían terminar debían ser bajo mis términos, lo último que merecía era una explicación

Después de estar manejando por unos largos 45 minutos y tras revisar nuevamente el mapa que compre en una tienda para turistas, finalmente llegue a mi destino y me quede algo sorprendida al ver aquella casa, no era ni muy pequeña ni muy grande y a simple vista se veía acogedora, pero había algo dentro de ella que me provocaba un poco de escalofríos, me acerque a la puerta principal y toque durante unos momentos sin obtener respuesta alguna, decidí revisar la puerta trasera y para mi buena suerte se encontraba abierta, asi que entre pensando en esperar a que él llegara, pronto llegue a la sala y deje mis cosas en uno de los muebles, hacia un poco de frio y para mi buena suerte había una chimenea asi que me acerque para prender algo de fuego, después de lograrlo comencé a mirar alrededor y pronto encontré muchos portarretratos, eran fotografías de él y su familia cuando era niño, pero a medida que iba viéndolas me encontré con algunas de una niña que inmediatamente identifique como Sakura, me di cuenta que había muchas de ellos dos pero aún mas solo de ella en diferentes etapas de su vida, sentí una opresión en el pecho y tome mis cosas para salir de ahí, al parecer no estaba tan lista para enfrentarlo como creía, y cuando estuve a punto de salir escuche un ruido proveniente del piso superior, con un poco de miedo subí las escaleras y trate de buscar el origen del ruido pero todo estaba en absoluto silencio, cuando estuve a punto de bajar una puerta me llamo la atención.

Me quede petrificada al ver lo que había dentro de ella, era el lugar más espeluznante que había visto en toda mi vida, las paredes se encontraban empapeladas con fotografías de Sakura, ella se encontraba en diferentes poses y por la forma en la que ella miraba supe que habían sido tomadas a escondidas, a medida que entraba en la habitación me aterraba más y más pues había fotografías bastante comprometedoras y por un momento temí por ella, como esa persona había conseguido tomar fotos tan privadas de ella sin que se diera cuenta, ¿acaso puso cámaras escondidas en su casa o algo asi?, me sentí enferma ese hombre estaba loco y más que obsesionado por ella, y yo debía advertírselo, en mi apuro por salir rápido de aquel lugar choque con una caja haciendo que se abriera y que todas las cosas que contenía se esparcieran por el suelo, comencé a recogerlas con rapidez y entonces un papel me llamo la atención, eran algo asi como los planos de un automóvil, me quede por un momento pensando en lo que significaba y comencé a revisar los demás papeles.

\- vaya vaya el ratoncito finalmente me descubrió – escuche su voz y voltee a mirarlo con lágrimas en mis ojos – jamás pensé que encontrarías este lugar

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – lo mire dolida

Se acercó a mí y me quito lo papeles que aun sostenía comenzando a meterlos a la caja con tranquilidad como si lo que estos contenían no fueran nada

\- ¿contéstame? – le tomé del brazo con fuerza tratando de que me viera, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo porque cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos no había nada, solo una profunda oscuridad

\- ¿sabes lo que significa el que te diga todo lo que quieres saber? – me dijo con voz tranquila – al ver todo esto ya deberías saber que no saldrás de aquí

\- aun asi – trate de contener mi llanto – quiero saber

\- bueno… por donde empezaría – puso su mano en su mentón y comenzó a reír de manera extraña – que puedo decir… simplemente la amo demasiado, ¿eso es suficiente para ti?

\- eso no explica porque mataste a Nakuru, ella no te había hecho nada

\- oh! – me miro serio – eso fue un… error

\- ¿Cómo que un error? – volvió a sonreír y me invadió un gran miedo

\- a quien quería matar aquella vez era a Yukito – respondió con simpleza – veras el auto era de él y se suponía que nadie más lo usaba, asi que planee todo para que pareciera un accidente, pero jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza que la estúpida de Nakuru arruinara mis planes… debiste ver su cara de horror antes de caer al acantilado, me suplico que la ayudara y claro que lo hice – volvió a sonreír como si fuera un niño que cometió una travesura – la ayude a caer y morir

\- ¡eres un monstruo! – comencé a golpearlo en el pecho, como podíamos haber sido tan ciegos, como nadie se dio cuenta que tenían a demente con ellos – estás loco

\- si – me tomo de los brazos y me arrojo al piso – pero loco de amor por Sakura y por ella haría cualquier cosa

\- entonces porque ayudaste a Lixue a escapar – necesitaba entender – si dices amar tanto a Sakura, la abrías entregado a las autoridades por atentar contra ella

\- si hubiera lastimado a Sakura esa mujer ya estaría muerta – le restó importancia – sin embargo, me hizo el favor de disparas a Li, aunque lamentablemente no pudo matarlo

\- aun asi es una criminal – lo mire con odio – igual que tú

\- no… no somos iguales – volvió a sonreír – ella es estúpida e impulsiva y yo solo la estoy utilizando… sabes ella no está bien de la cabeza y eso me favorece

\- no lograras nada – me puse de pie buscando la manera de escapar – Xiaolang despertara pronto y todos tus planes se vendrán abajo

\- tal vez – tomo una de las fotografías de Sakura y la miro con ternura – pero no estará vivo por mucho tiempo al igual que tu

Aproveche que estaba distraído y lo empuje para después salir corriendo de la habitación, debía salir de ese lugar y contarles a todos lo sucedido, y cuando finalmente estuve por llegar a la puerta una persona se interpuso en mi camino

\- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- eso debería preguntarte a ti – sonrió – ¿no te parece?

\- ese hombre está loco – le dije en cuanto escuché pasos acercarse – debemos escapar de aquí Lixue

La tome del brazo tratando de huir, pero ella se quedó parada con rostro serio esperando a que él llegara hasta nosotras

\- Lixue esas no son formas de tratar a las visitas – me erice cuando escuche su voz

\- cumpliste con tu palabra y la trajiste ante mí – dijo mirándolo fijamente

\- te lo prometí – se quedó parado mirándonos – además hay nuevas noticias que no van a gustarte

\- ¿de que estas hablando?

Camino un poco y se giró para encender la televisión, busco un canal en específico y alzo el volumen

 _Tenemos una noticia de último momento –_ dijo el reportero mientras lo enfocaban en lo que reconocí el hospital general de Tokio

 _Nos acaba de llegar la noticia de que el heredero del emporio chino Li, acaba de fallecer hace un par de horas_

Tape mi boca con las manos, eso no podía ser cierto, Xiaolang se estaba recuperando favorablemente, Sakura lo había dicho días atrás, que él pronto saldría del coma inducido

 _Al parecer esta madrugada tuvo un paro respiratorio que lo llevo a terapia intensiva, tras varias horas que los doctores intentaron estabilizarlo no lo lograron, llevándolo a su deceso después de casi dos meses de haber recibido el disparo que perforo uno de sus pulmones._

 _Aún no hemos tenido contacto con la familia, tanto sus padres como su esposa no han dado ninguna declaración_

\- NOOOOO! – escuche el grito de Lixue – ES MENTIRA… ÉL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO

Comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, yo solo continuaba viendo la televisión sin poder creer lo que sucedía

\- una verdadera lástima – dijo él

\- todo esto es tu culpa – trate de golpearlo, pero me sujeto de las manos – tu debiste hacer algo para matarlo

\- ¿es eso verdad? – Lixue nos miró fijamente y se acercó a nosotros empujándome y tirándome al piso – si tú tienes la culpa te juro que…

\- si hubiese querido matarlo lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo no crees – le respondió tranquilamente – ¿además no fui yo quien te ayudo a que estuvieras cerca de él estos últimos días?... si vas a culpar a alguien… esa seria Meiling, después de todo fue su culpa que le dispararas a Li y no a Sakura

\- es verdad – se giró y sus ojos estaban desencajados, se acercó a zancadas hacia mí y comenzó a abofetearme

Traté de protegerme lo más que pude, pero ella estaba fuera de sí, gritando que yo tenía la culpa de todo

\- no sacaras nada golpeándola – le tomo de la cintura y la aparto de mi – hay mejores maneras de hacerla pagar… recuerdas el pequeño regalo que te di

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia su bolso que estaba tirado cerca a la puerta de entrada, de el saco un pequeño revolver y tras girarse me apunto con él

\- que…

\- es tu culpa que este muerto – me dijo mientras lloraba – si tan solo no te hubieras interpuesto, ahora estaríamos juntos – se tocó el vientre – con nuestro hijo… y seriamos felices

\- ¿de que estas hablando? – la mire horrorizada – tu no estas embarazada de Xiaolang

\- ¡claro que lo estoy! – me dijo fuera de si – estoy esperando un hijo suyo, por eso quería separarlo de su maldita esposa porque creí que era ella la razón por la cual no regresaba a mi lado, pero estaba equivocada… eras tú… SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ

\- yo no hice nada

\- tú eras mi verdadera enemiga – continuo – siempre fuiste tú quien lo alejo de mi

\- estas equivocada

\- MIENTES! – siguió apuntándome – yo te vi cuando lo besabas en el hospital, te vi con mis propios ojos… quise matarte en ese momento y por eso te empujé por las gradas, pero te sujetaste y no pude hacer nada al escuchar que alguien se acercaba

\- esa no era yo

\- ¡ya basta! – quito el seguro del arma – ahora pagaras con tu vida el haberme quitado a la única persona a la que he amado

Y entonces escuché un disparo y sentí ardor en el lado derecho de mi pecho, al bajar la mirada me di cuenta que salía mucha sangre y poco a poco comencé a perder la conciencia

\- pobre Lixue – se paró tras ella – finalmente pudiste deshacerte de la culpable de todas tus desgracias, ¿pero de que te sirvió?, él no regresar a tu lado, ni él ni tu hijo

\- basta

\- te quedaste sola – continuo – y cuando te encuentren te meterán a un centro psiquiátrico y te quitaran a tu bebe… e incluso en el peor de los casos regresaras a esa casa con ese hombre que se hace llamar tu padre, ¿te imaginas lo que hará con él bebe si es una niña?, tendrá tu misma suerte

\- no

\- pero hay una salida más sencilla – sujeto la mano que tenía el arma y la llevo hasta la cabeza de Lixue – una forma en la que tú y tu hijo puedan reunirse con Li y terminar con todo el sufrimiento

\- ¿podremos estar juntos?

\- lo estarán – le sonrió – por toda la eternidad

Y un segundo disparo se escuchó tras un largo silencio, para después caer un cuerpo sin vida mientras un líquido rojo comenzaba a cubrir el suelo

\- ¿porque?

\- oh! ¿sigues con vida? – se arrodillo junto a mi – creí que ya estabas muerta… aunque no soportaras mucho tiempo estas sangrando demasiado

\- yo te amaba – solloce

\- y yo creí hacerlo – me miro serio y supe en su mirada que decía la verdad – creí poder superar a Sakura, pero cuando supe quien eras y como se presentaba la oportunidad de estar con ella… simplemente sucedió, no pensé que terminaríamos de esta manera… pero ya vez…

\- ¿alguna vez me amaste?

\- tal vez

Se puso de pie y salió del lugar mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a alguien, sentí como la vida se me iba y veía su silueta desaparecer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras la vida de una mujer llegaba a su fin, a miles de kilómetros de distancia otra regresaba a la vida, una enfermera corría en busca de un doctor, la paciente que había estado por tanto tiempo en estado de coma y quien pensaban no volvería a despertar jamás comenzaba a mover sus dedos y a abrir los ojos

Y entonces en un mismo momento ambas mujeres soltaron en un susurro una sola palabra

\- Yue…

* * *

 **Waaa hasta ahora creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y me partió el alma matar a Meiling ToT, pero era necesario para la trama… finalmente conocemos el nombre del hombre misterioso, muchas ya habían acertado así que felicidades! Y las que no, pero tenían sus sospechas espero que se hayan llevado una buena sorpresa**

 **Que puedo decir, lo bueno recién comienza, el siguiente capítulo será un especial donde se contara como es que Yue termino haciendo lo que hizo, lo único malo es que tardare un poco en publicarlo, pero tratare de sacarlo lo antes posible, pues ahora tengo tres proyectos activos… sep no tengo tiempo, pero igual hay historias para rato xDD**

 **Así** **que tendré que distribuir mi tiempo y ver cómo le hago je je je**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las bellas personas que dejan sus mensajes, me han llegado bastantes notificaciones y me pone tan feliz (*o*)/, me disculpo si no puedo responder ahora pero prometo hacerlo a través de imbox así que no se preocupen y estaré a la espera de más mensajes suyos**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y nos vemos pronto!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

 _Mientras la vida de una mujer llegaba a su fin, a miles de kilómetros de distancia otra regresaba a la vida, una enfermera corría en busca de un doctor, la paciente que había estado por tanto tiempo en estado de coma y quien pensaban no volvería a despertar jamás comenzaba a mover sus dedos y a abrir los ojos_

 _Y entonces en un mismo momento ambas mujeres soltaron en un susurro una sola palabra_

 _\- Yue…_

* * *

 **Pov - Yue**

Las personas suelen decir que aquellos que nace en familias acaudaladas no saben lo que es el sufrimiento, pues al tenerlo todo al alcance de la mano o con solo chasquear los dedos no tendrían porque, pero esas mismas personas no saben lo angustiante que es vivir bajo esas pesadas cadenas, bajo el qué dirán, y vivir solo para el beneficio de la familia y el apellido, olvidando que nosotros también somos personas y que tenemos nuestros propios sueños y deseos.

Y es justamente en esa "perfecta vida" que me toco nacer, desde niño siempre escuche decir a mi madre que si tan solo hubiera nacido solo yo, o que por lo menos lo hubiera hecho años después que Yukito las cosas podrían haber sido distintas, sin embargo no fue así, ambos nacimos el mismo día y con solo tres minutos de diferencia que marcaron el resto de mi vida

A la corta edad de 4 años supe que sin importar todas las cosas que hiciera jamás sería suficiente, pues todo aquello que yo hacía ya lo había hecho Yukito y si alguna vez se me ocurría sobresalir en algo que él no podía, simplemente debía olvidarlo, pues en palabras de mi padre yo solo había nacido "para ser el apoyo de Yukito", por lo tanto jamás debía sobresalir, jamás debía aspirar a nada y sobre todas las cosas jamás debía desear aquello que era de mi hermano.

Y yo estaba feliz con aquello pues ante los constantes desprecios de mi padre y el eterno silencio de mi madre, supe que sin importar lo que hiciera no tendría el apoyo de nadie y por lo tanto lo mejor era seguir así, viviendo a la sombra de mí hermano.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando teníamos 11 años y entramos a la escuela media, mi padre con orgullo dijo que consiguió inscribirnos en una de las escuelas de elite y lo mejor que logro ponernos en el mismo curso que el heredero de los Kinomoto, todos sabíamos que desde hace años nuestra familia había buscado hacer negocios con esa familia ya que era una de las más poderosas de Japón, sin embargo el actual cabeza era un hombre que si bien era amable con todos tenía un circulo de amistad bastante cerrado y era complicado lograr convencerlo de hacer algún negocio con personas que no conocía, así que ahora al tener la oportunidad de intimar con quien sería su heredero, lo tenía feliz.

Convertirse en amigo de Touya fue todo un reto pues a pesar de que teníamos la misma edad, el parecía demasiado serio y maduro, pero al mismo tiempo era una persona bastante humilde y sencilla asi que de cierta manera me agrado ser considerado su amigo, aunque era más que evidente que Yukito era "su mejor amigo", no me importo pues mientras ante sus ojos no sobresaliera demasiado mi padre no diría nada.

Y fue asi que después de un largo año Touya nos invitó a su mansión, a un inicio mi padre se negaba a dejarme ir pues lo que él quería que Yukito se ganara la confianza de la familia y más aun de la rumoreada hermana menor, pero después de que le hicieran entender que sería extraño que solo fuera Yukito cuando nos había invitado a los dos cedió y dejo que fuera.

Cuando llegamos a su mansión me sorprendió mucho pues teniendo en cuenta todos los rumores y el mucho dinero que tenían no era el palacio que creí tendrían, era grande era cierto pero tenía algo que lo llenaba de calidez y al entrar y conocer a sus padres supe la razón, el señor Kinomoto era un hombre bastante alto de aspecto amable y sonrisa sincera, en cuanto nos vio nos dio la bienvenida, pronto apareció la señora Kinomoto y tal como decían los rumores era una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, a diferencia de otras mujeres de "sociedad" estaba puesta un delantal lo cual significaba que estaba cocinando y nos invitó a la cocina para darnos un poco de jugo y unas galletas que había horneado, la conversación comenzó a surgir fluidamente y era poco lo que nos preguntaban sobre nuestra familia, según ellos les daba igual ser de una familia rica o una humilde si Touya nos había escogido como amigos era porque debió encontrar algo en nosotros que le llamo la atención y le gusto.

Fue una tarde entretenida e inolvidable por un momento pude sentir lo que era tener padres amorosos y comprensivos, lamentablemente no pudimos conocer a la menor de la familia ni en esa ocasión ni en las siguientes que fuimos.

Mi padre se mostraba contento ya que gracias a que nos fuimos acercando más y más a la familia de Touya, en una fiesta finalmente pudo conversar con el señor Kinomoto al presentarse como nuestro padre y de ahí comenzaron a reunirse y a hablar sobre negocios, el tiempo continúo pasando hasta que finalmente cuando Touya cumplió 13 años conocimos a su hermana, para ser solo una niña de 8 (*) años me pareció bastante linda, tenía los mismo ojos que su madre y el color de cabello de su padre, sin embargo ni Yukito ni yo pudimos hablar demasiado con ella ya que no solo Touya se molestó por eso sino también porque los hombres que la protegían a ella y a su prima Tomoyo Daidouji no dejaban que nadie se acercara, me pareció extraño ver que ni siquiera sus padres estuvieran con ella y por el contrario todo el tiempo estaba con un hombre mayor, al preguntarle a Touya me dijo que aquella persona era Masaki Amamiya su abuelo y quien se encargaba de "criar" a Sakura pues al ser ella su única heredera tenía que vivir con él y seguir sus "reglas", no quiso explicarme más, pero por su mirada me di cuenta que esa situación no era de su agrado y yo no lograba entender como era que el abuelo tuviera más autoridad que los propios padres.

Durante las vacaciones de ese año pudimos conocerla más afondo pues su abuelo acepto que ella se quedara con su familia durante ese tiempo, a simple vista parecía muy sencilla igual que el resto de su familia, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su sonrisa inocente e ingenua, fuimos acercándonos y conocí más cosas de ella, como que le gustaban mucho los animales, pero su abuelo no le dejaba tener ninguna mascota, también le daban miedo los fantasmas y era buena en casi todo lo que hacía al igual que Touya ya que tenía maestros para absolutamente todo, incluso algunos venían algunas veces a darle clases de etiqueta, baile y otras cosas que no me intereso saber en ese momento.

Sin embargo, como madre solía decir no solo porque las personas sonrían en todo momento quiere decir que sean igual de felices y lo descubrí durante una de las fiestas que se celebró durante la estancia de Sakura en la mansión, mi padre me había regañado por sobresalir ante los señores Kinomoto al haber tocado mejor el violín, él estaba tan furioso que me abofeteo y para que no viera mis lágrimas salí corriendo hacia los jardines posteriores, al llegar ahí pude escuchar unos sollozos y unos gritos, me acerque con cautela y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el señor Amamiya no solo le gritaba a su nieta sino también que la abofeteaba para irse a paso firme, en ese momento no supe que hacer si acercarme o alejarme, después de todo yo también tenía mis propios problemas, pero al verla llorar tan desconsoladamente me partió el corazón, sin decir nada me pare a su lado y le extendí mi pañuelo y ella lo recibió susurrando un "gracias", esa noche ella me conto que odiaba la vida que tenía con su abuelo, que estaba cansada de estar encerrada en el internado en el que la había metido y que solo quería regresar a su casa, en un impulso la abrace diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que cuando sintiera que ya no podía más yo siempre la escucharía, me sonrió y me llamo "Yukito", quise sacarla de su error en ese momento pero no podía, las palabras de mi padre aún estaban presentes asi que solo asentí y tomándole de la mano la lleve de regreso a la fiesta.

A partir de ese día cuando alguno de los dos estaba triste nos encontrábamos en ese mismo lugar para charlar y desahogarnos, con el tiempo supe que ella se había enamorado de Yukito pues bastaba con solo notar como lo miraba y el muy idiota de mi hermano estaba feliz por ello pues él se dio cuenta de la confusión que ella tenía pero nunca hizo nada para sacarla de su error y eso solo me enojaba y frustraba pues como siempre él se quedaría con todo lo que yo quería o eso creí hasta que cumplimos 18 años, estábamos festejando como ya era costumbre con Touya, Kaho, Sakura y Tomoyo… entonces llego Yukito de la mano de una muchacha muy bonita, la reconocí de inmediato pues era la hija de los nuevos vecinos, su nombre era Akizuki Nakuru, sin importarle el dolor que causaría dijo que ella era su novia, quise golpearlo pero sabía que de esa manera no repararía el corazón de Sakura asi que solo pude quedarme en silencio.

Cuando se enteraron mis padres de esa relación no reaccionaron de la manera que creía pues la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos y en poco tiempo los comprometieron diciendo que se casaría en cuanto se graduaran, esto causo que Sakura se mantuviera al margen y dejara de visitar su casa por lo cual ya no podía verla tan seguido pero cuando lo hacía siempre nos quedábamos conversando pues yo le ofrecí mi apoyo y de esa manera nos acercamos más y eso me hizo feliz porque finalmente ella podía verme por quien era y no confundiéndome con mi hermano, tenía la esperanza de que en un futuro ella se enamorara de mi como debió ser desde un principio.

El tiempo continuo pasando y finalmente cumplimos 20 años se hizo oficial el compromiso de mi hermano y Nakuru yo solo contaba los días para que se casaran y se fueran lejos, de esa manera le diría a Sakura mis intenciones pero las cosas se complicaron, días antes de la navidad de ese año llegaron rumores a odios de mi padre, los Akizuki estaban en la banca rota y por eso querían casar a su hija tan pronto para salvarse de la banca rota, rumor que fue confirmado por mi padre e inmediatamente termino toda relación entre nuestras familias, Yukito estaba enojado y como no estarlo si por primera vez le decían que no… nunca supe si la rabieta que hizo la noche de navidad fue porque realmente estaba enamorado de Nakuru o solo porque no le gustaba que le negaran las cosas, sin embargo nada pudo hacer a pesar de que escapo de casa después de desafiar a mi padre, los Akizuki ya se habían marchado y con ellos se fue mi esperanza de acercarme a Sakura pues sabía que ahora ella estaría junto a mi hermano, pero para mí fortuna su abuelo se encargó de regresarla al internado y alejarla.

Semanas después nos llegó la noticia de que Akizuki se había casado con el heredero de una poderosa familia china… los Li, Yukito al verse humillado destrozo todo y pidió que le permitieran estudiar en el extranjero a lo que mi padre cedió y se fue a los pocos días.

Por primera vez sentí lo que era no tenerlo cerca, finalmente podía tener algo de felicidad y paz, todos siempre han creído que Yukito era una persona buena y amable pero no era cierto, es ambicioso y para conseguir lo que él quiere y salir con su capricho está dispuesto a todo, nunca le importo las veces que padre me golpeaba por su causa, parecía que lo disfrutaba, siempre me veía con altanería y cuando nadie nos escuchaba me despreciaba y echaba en cara que solo era el segundo hijo no deseado y que asi iba a morir, asi que saber que se iría me trajo mucha paz y pude vivir con tranquilidad y tal vez cumplir mi objetivo de estar con Sakura pues era lo que más anhelaba.

Cuando Sakura cumplió 18 años supe que ella pasaría por la misma situación que Touya pues su familia tenía la extraña tradición de quitarles a sus herederos su nombre y estatus para que asi ellos aprendieran no solo a valorar lo que tenían sino también a que entendieran que solo con el trabajo y la perseverancia era que se podía tener y mantener su fortuna, para Touya fue difícil cuando le toco y ahora que era el turno de Sakura todos esperábamos que ella pudiera vencer cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara, ella siempre tendría nuestro apoyo, asi que mientras ella se preparaba para su nuevo reto yo me esforzaba por sobresalir en mi propia carrera, quería hacerme de mi propia fortuna y si era necesario abandonar mi apellido solo para estar con ella, no permitiría que mi familia me limitara más y asi continuar siendo la sombra de Yukito, me esforzaría y al final Sakura seria mía…

Paso un año más y Sakura demostraba ser la excelente persona que todos esperaban, estábamos muy orgullosos y yo me acercaba más y más a ella, esperando mi oportunidad, misma que desapareció cuando mi estúpido hermano regreso con la excusa de que había buscado a Nakuru y esta lo había rechazado, era obvio que Yukito no se quedaría humillado y después de engatusar a mis padres de que quería empezar de nuevo, les propuso hacer creer a los Kinomoto que él también pasaría por la misma prueba que Touya y Sakura… pero esto solo era con la finalidad de acercarse a ella y poder envolverla en sus mentiras una vez más hasta comprometerse con ella, mi padre estuvo de acuerdo esperando que esta vez Yukito no le fallara y lograra casarse con Sakura y cuando se presentó ante ella le creyó… aun lo amaba y yo solo quería desaparecerlo pero no podía a pesar de todo era mi estúpido hermano… lo odiaba y a diferencia de la última vez si pelearía, aunque el abuelo de Sakura haya aceptado la oferta de compromiso de mi familia, yo pelearía.

Por azares de la vida cuando acompañe a Daidouji a uno de sus desfiles conocí a quien sería mi pieza maestra, Li Meiling la prima política de Nakuru, fue difícil al comienzo pero logre acercarme a ella y ganarme su confianza, pude ver que ella era una muchacha bastante inocente a pesar del fuerte carácter que tenía y nos hicimos amigos, aproveche eso para contarle un pequeño secreto que estaba seguro le diría a su tía y tal como lo planee asi lo hizo, al poco tiempo me entere que gracias a ella que su tía estaba furiosa y exigía que Nakuru desapareciera por haberles mentido, supe que debía actuar rápido y me encargue de contactar con ella brindándole mi ayuda y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dándole la dirección de Yukito, sabía que este no se iba a negar a ayudarla aunque sea solo por apariencia o porque realmente lo quisiera, y mi plan fue un éxito Nakuru se reconcilio con el idiota de Yukito y Sakura se dio cuenta que jamás tendría una oportunidad con el…

Todo habría salido bien si el estúpido de Li no habría aparecido, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Nakuru y Yukito se fueran y desaparecieran de nuestras vidas, pero no conté con que Li vendría en busca de su fugitiva esposa, como tampoco pude prever que conocería a Sakura y mucho menos que la familia Li estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de desaparecer a Nakuru.

Todos mis planes tuvieron que cambiar y aproveche mi nueva relación con Meiling para enterarme de los movimientos de los Li, ellos estaban dispuestos a matar a Nakuru con tal de que su familia no se vieran humillada por haber sido engañados, y fue asi que me entere de que mandaron a atraparla logrando asi solo lastimar a Sakura y llevarse a Li, cuando me entere fui inmediatamente para ver que ella estuviera bien y la encontré golpeada pero a salvo, ella me pidió que ayudara a Yukito y Nakuru a escapar a pesar de lo mucho que ella lo amaba y yo prometí hacerlo… claro que lo haría si con eso podía alejarlos definitivamente de nuestras vidas.

Una mañana gracias a Meiling me entere que Li Irean estaba en Japón y a pedido de Sakura tendrían una reunión, al llegar al lugar la encontré sola y con una sonrisa rota me dijo que finalmente Yukito podría ser feliz, no le entendí al principio hasta que ella me dijo que a cambio de que dejaran a Nakuru tranquila ella se casaría con Li Xiaolang y se iría a china, solo faltaba convencer a su familia pero aunque se opusieran ella se casaría, no la deje terminar y salí corriendo del lugar, me dirigí al lugar donde estaban escondidos Yukito y Nakuru, al llegar solo encontré a mi hermano y el sonriente me dijo que ya sabía las buenas nuevas y que Sakura se sacrificaría por su felicidad, le pedí que hablara con ella, que la hiciera recapacitar pero el solo se rio y me dijo que no le importaba que él no había pedido que hiciera eso pero que le facilitaba las cosas, mientras el no tuviera que hacer nada todo está bien, lo golpee como hace tantos años quise hacerlo, una vez más solo me demostraba lo egoísta que era y que no le importaba lo que pasara con otras personas mientras el consiguiera lo que quería.

Cuando salí del apartamento tome una decisión, Yukito no seguiría arruinando ni mi vida ni la de ella y si para eso debía desaparecer incluso si Nakuru tenía que hacerlo me encargaría de que asi fuera, me llevo un tiempo idear mi plan para deshacerme de él y finalmente lo ejecute, todo parecería un accidente y jamás sospecharían de mí, pero una vez más el muy maldito tuvo suerte, cuando el auto en el que supone debía ir se embarranco, antes de caer pude ver que la persona dentro no era Yukito sino la tonta de Nakuru… fue una lástima no haber podido ayudarla, porque cuando ella me vio se dio cuenta de todo asi que no tuve opción más que matarla y ver como caía al acantilado, lo único bueno que pude sacar de todo esto es que Yukito sufrió y yo disfrute tanto verlo asi, llorando y desgarrándose la garganta de tanto gritar… dicen que el karma siempre hace pagar y todo lo malo que haces se regresa… pues Yukito debía pagar por todo el daño que me hizo.

A los pocos días el desapareció y yo estaba feliz, sin más obstáculos finalmente Sakura seria mía o eso creí, el compromiso con Li siguió en pie y tanto sus padres como su abuelo aceptaron haciendo que ella se casara meses después, cuando la vi me pidió que la ayudara a desenmascarar a la familia Li y demostrar que ellos habían sido los asesinos de Nakuru, que ella extraería información por dentro mientras Tomoyo y yo la ayudábamos desde afuera, no pude evitar reír después de hablar con ella, al final las cosas no estaban tan mal si conseguía la suficiente evidencia para incriminarlos incluyendo a su esposo ella los odiaría y no descansaría hasta meterlos a la cárcel… todavía tenía oportunidad de recuperarla sin tener que matar a Li… esa sería mi última opción.

Aproveche que Meiling estaba cada vez más prendada de mí y le sacaba toda la información que necesita incluyendo la existencia de una tal Liao Lixue una de las tantas amantes que Li había tenido mientras estaba casado con Nakuru, tarde un poco en contactarme con ella y cuando lo hice supe que tendría a una buena aliada, le di fotografías donde salía Sakura con Touya en reuniones que ambos habían tenido a espaldas de la familia Li y como había visto en los últimos meses Li era un hombre bastante celoso si Lixue tenía buena labia convencería a ese estúpido que Sakura lo estaba engañando y asi ella los alejaría y tal como predije el estúpido se lo creyó acercándose asi nuevamente a Lixue quien muy feliz se encargaba de informarme en qué lugares se encontraría con Li para que yo mandara a alguien a que los fotografié y asi comenzaran los rumores y todos esos rumores detonaron con la aparición pública de Li y Lixue en ese hotel donde celebrarían esa glamorosa fiesta de la que tanto me había hablado Meiling logrando asi que Sakura dejara a ese inútil y regresara a Japón, ya el resto lo dejaría en manos de Lixue si era inteligente amarraría a Li con el supuesto hijo que esperaba… pero como no logro convencer a nadie termino de perder la cabeza y trato de matar a Sakura pero para mí buena suerte fue Li quien termino herido y con su familia evitando que se acerquen a él pude regresar y ser el hombre donde llorara Sakura una vez que su esposo muriera pues me encargaría de que asi sea.

Lixue fue una buena pieza de este juego y al final me ayudo a deshacerme de Meiling quien ya se estaba saliendo de mis manos, es una pena ya no tenerla a mi lado… tal vez en otro tiempo con otras circunstancias la habría amado pero no fue asi y aunque será difícil conseguir información ahora que ya no la tendré a mi lado no será algo imposible…

Ya falta poco para que Sakura sea solo mía… solo un poco más… un poco más y podre deshacerme de Li y de todo quien se entrometa en mi camino, ya no daré un paso atrás.

* * *

 **Waaaa lo logre! Creo…. Me llevo mucho escribir esto y hacer que todos los hechos cuadren…**

 **Finalmente un super resumen de toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Yue… no salió como quería pero espero sea de su agrado y aunque algunas cosas suenen medio forzadas hice mi mejor esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que deje esta historia… sinceramente llegue a un punto en el que pensé abandonar pero luego dije No… porque no me gustaría que se queden con las dudas de que como terminara esto y porque es mi primer fic u.u**

 **Agradezco mucho sus palabras de aliento, reviews y follows que me siguieron llegando a pesar de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo la historia en hiatus pero ya regrese! Y espero poder continuar sin defraudar a nadie y dándole un digno final a esta historia que se me ocurrió una tarde cuando no tenía nada que hacer en mi trabajo… y en serio nada es nada… me estaba durmiendo sobre el teclado xDD**

 **Antes de terminar una pequeña aclaración, si se dieron cuenta en medio de la historia había un asterisco y pues ahora paso a explicar la razón**

 **(*) bueno las edades de Touya y Sakura se me complicaron un poco u.u según tenía entendido se llevaban por siete años, pero investigando un poco más leí que solo se llevaban por cinco años ya que cuando murió Nadeshiko en la historia original (manga/anime) Touya tenía 8 años y Sakura 3 asi que decidí mantener esa edad y pues para que no sea raro y muucha la diferencia de edad je je je**

 **Ese dato me complico mucho al momento de tratar de hacer encajar toda la historia y pues término como termino…. Ammm eso era todo**

 **Si tiene dudas pueden hacer sus preguntas ya que me parece que este capítulo es medio raro y en lugar de aclarar crea más dudas y asi…**

 **Saludos a todos y espero poder traer pronto un nuevo capítulo más interesante**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
